


Free Pass

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Free Pass [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the Sin, Deepthroating, F/M, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2019, Podfic Welcome, Praise Kink, Really late kinktober, Secret dating, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 73,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette learns that Adrien's "celebrity free pass" is Ladybug. And since hers is Adrien himself...why not have some fun with it? A connected story from the Kinktober 2019 prompts, porn with plot.





	1. Deep Throating

**Author's Note:**

> This is aged up but I'm tagging it underage just in case. The characters are in the equivalent of senior year of high school. I'll be posting each day's kink prompt before the chapter so you've got warning!
> 
> Day 1: Deep Throating (with a side of hair pulling)

It started with a simple question.

“Who’s your free pass?”

When Nino asked the small group of friends this, Adrien had no idea what he was talking about. “Free pass for what?”

“The celebrity that you’d sleep with, no matter your relationship status, and it isn’t cheating because they’re so far out of your league it’s never going to happen,” Nino replied. “Mine’s Lea Seydoux.”

“Come on, you can’t just ask Sunshine Boy that,” Alya chimed in. “First of all, he actually has a chance with celebrities, and he probably _is_ someone’s free pass.”

Marinette blushed.

“Second,” Alya continued, “We all know that he’ll choose Ladybug.”

Adrien gave a small smile. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

“You’re in good company,” she said. “My pick is also Ladybug. I’m pretty sure anyone in Paris who’s attracted to girls would pick Ladybug. What about you, Marinette?”

“Um,” Marinette replied. She was sure her face was as red as her superhero suit now. “I guess. Chat Noir?”

“Really?” Adrien asked, suddenly interested. “Why him?”

“Um,” she said. “I. I gotta go. I’ll see you all in class.” With that, she abruptly ran off.

Well, that was strange. Over the past year, Marinette had gotten over her stuttering, but sometimes it came back for seemingly no reason. Adrien knew by now he didn’t need to worry about it—she’d come back, act like nothing happened, and they’d still be friends.

He thought nothing more of the conversation until that night. He was in his room, doing his homework, everything was normal—until he heard a tapping at his window.

Ladybug was outside, hanging by her yo-yo. She gave a wide grin when they made eye contact.

Inwardly, she was panicking. This was a bad idea. Adrien may have called her a “free pass”, but he was still dating Kagami!

Not that he’d ever confirmed that to his friends, but she was too afraid to ask so she was just going with what the tabloids said.

When Adrien opened the window, she pushed her anxiety aside. She’d come this far, might as well see her ridiculous plan through.

“Someone let it slip that I’m your free pass,” she said as she swung into the room. “And I thought, what a coincidence! Because you’re mine.”

Where in the hell did this confident side of her come from and please god do not let it slip away.

Adrien blushed. “So, you’re here…to…”

“Make your dreams come true,” she replied. She stepped towards him. “So tell me, Hot Stuff. What do you want with me?”

This was…probably very much not happening. Adrien figured he had to be dreaming. But, he might as well take advantage of the moment. So he moved towards her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her.

Ladybug’s lips were soft and faintly tasted of sugar. She eagerly returned the kiss, letting her hands splay open on his back. He realized after a moment that she was actually feeling him up, appreciating his back muscles beneath her gloved hands.

“Too bad the suit doesn’t come off,” he said when they separated. Why did he say that. Why did he let that come out of his mouth. She was definitely going to leave now.

Instead, she just smirked. “True—but your clothes _do_.” She kissed him again and gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. They broke the kiss only for a moment, so she could toss his shirt aside. Then they were back on each other, kissing and embracing as they stumbled their way to Adrien’s bed.

He started to sit, but she hooked a finger in the belt loop of his pants and pulled his hips closer to hers. “Not so fast.”

Adrien was officially in heaven. Ladybug started to kiss down his neck, down his chest, as she slowly sank to her knees. She ran her fingers along the defined lines of his abs, and then suddenly _licked_ him, making him shudder.

“Oh, wow, Ladybug, please,” he started to say, not even sure what he was going to beg for, but she silenced him by undoing his pants and pushing them and his boxers off his hips.

Okay. So she was on her knees in front of _motherfucking Adrien Agreste_, and his cock was staring her in the face. Hard. Because of her. She did not think she would get this far. Tentatively, she wrapped her hand around his length, just barely touching him as she slid her hand from base to tip.

“Fuck,” he swore, his knees already starting to buckle. “Let—let me get to the bed, please. I can’t stay standing…”

He kicked his pants off completely before sitting on the edge of the bed. She settled herself between his legs again, and focused her attention back on his dick. She stroked him again, a little more pressure this time. She could feel the warmth of him through her gloves, and wished she’d had the guts to do this without the suit. She wanted to really touch him…

Well, one part of her was uncovered. She brought her mouth to the tip, parting her lips slightly so the head of his cock could enter.

Adrien hissed, and his hands gripped his mattress hard. If he was in heaven before, this was nirvana.

She swirled her tongue around the head, exploring the taste and texture more than focusing on his pleasure. Her hand still idly pumped along his length, and slowly she took more of him into her mouth.

He watched her as she glanced up at him. That sight, her blue eyes looking at him while her lips were wrapped around his cock, was going to stay with him forever. He moved a hand to the side of her head, playing with her pigtail. If he didn’t have something else to focus on, he was not going to last.

She was curious how deep she could take him. She started to feel him brushing against the back of her mouth, her throat. She wanted to gag, but she was determined not to.

As Adrien felt her throat tighten around his tip, he couldn’t stop himself from _yanking_ on her pigtail. The action made her moan, which sent delicious vibrations around his cock.

He pulled her hair again, which made her look back up at him. Her eyes were half-lidded with desire, and she curled her tongue in her mouth to lick him from base to tip and back again.

“Fuck!” he cried at the sensation. “La-Ladybug, I’m gonna…”

She pulled back, but not soon enough. He came in her mouth, his hand still pulling at her hair while he said her name over and over. She pressed her tongue against him, rhythmically pushing it against his shaft, as though her mouth was milking him dry.

He sat back, out of breath and completely satisfied. She rocked back onto her heels, still watching him, and then—she _swallowed_.

It was already at the back of her mouth anyways, swallowing seemed like the best plan.

“You’re amazing,” he murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

She let her gaze roam over him, naked and spent, as she stood up. A pang of desire washed through her, and in that moment, her senses finally returned.

“I need to go,” she said abruptly. “I need to…I’m not supposed to do this.”

“Wait,” Adrien said as he stood. “At least let me return the favor. Please.”

She pressed one more kiss to his lips. “Next time, Hot Stuff.” She grabbed her yo-yo and swung out through his window, leaving Adrien alone to wonder what had led to the most amazing day of his life.

As soon as Marinette arrived home, she dropped her transformation, grabbed her trusty vibrator from her dresser, and started imagining what _next time_ might entail. 


	2. 2. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Begging

One time was bad enough. Two times would have been just wrong.

Marinette was sure that “free pass” didn’t mean “do whatever you like with this person and it’s totally okay! no matter how long it goes on!”

So she should have left it at the one visit. Be satisfied with the fact that she knows what Adrien’s cock tastes like and move on with her life.

But when she saw her friends at school the next day, saw the dazed smile Adrien still wore, she knew she couldn’t just be done. She wanted to make him smile like that all the time. She wanted to hear him moan again, wanted to know what his touch felt like.

The fantasies and thoughts consumed her day, until it was late evening and she was dangling by her yo-yo outside Adrien’s bedroom again.

She didn’t have to knock this time. He’d left a window open. Well, time to summon all her confidence again.

She swung through and landed beside his bed. “Hey Hot Stuff.”

Adrien looked up from his desk. “Ladybug!” he said, rushing over to her. “I’m so glad to see you again.”

“I couldn’t stay away if I tried,” she replied. “Now, are you just going to stare, or are you going to kiss me?”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely. This time, he was less hesitant, immediately pulling her close and letting his hands explore her body.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured between kisses. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

“Then don’t,” she replied. “I’m here now, all yours.”

He kissed her again, and slid his hand along her side, up to her breast. He hesitated. “Can I?”

“_Please_.”

Adrien cupped his hand against her breast, feeling the firmness and the weight of it. He rubbed his thumb over the mound, and her nipple pressed against the magical fabric, its outline clearly visible. He moved his hand to give it a light pinch, and she cried out. “Ah! Adrien!”

He pulled his hand back quickly. “Sorry! Sorry,” he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “I didn’t mean-”

Ladybug grabbed his hand and placed it firmly back on her breast. “Don’t be sorry,” she said. “That was very much a _good_ sound.”

He smiled and resumed touching her. He pinched her nipple again, making her moan. “Good sound?” he asked.

“Good sound.”

“I wonder how many of those you’ll make?” he murmured, his voice dropping low in a way that made her arch her back and press into his touch.

He moved his other hand to her chest and moved to kiss her neck. His lips parted against the fabric of her suit. “Can you feel this?”

“Yes,” she hissed. “Adrien, please…”

“Please what?” he asked. She couldn’t see his expression but was certain he was smirking. “Do you want me to touch you, Bug? Do you want me to make you fall apart, like you did to me?”

“Yes, oh God, _Adrien_…”

He pulled back from her, gently took her hand, and led her to the bed. “Stay right there, Bug,” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed, her standing before him.

He leaned forward and gently kissed one of the spots at the top of her breast. He pressed gentle kisses to her as he moved torturously slow across her chest, till his lips were around her nipple.

His hands moved down her body, to her hips. He touched her lower stomach, her thighs, but kept away from her core. Even through the suit, he could feel the warmth of her skin, the heat radiating from her.

“Please,” she begged. “Adrien, please…”

“You’ve gotta be more specific,” he teased. His teeth just barely grazed against her breast, causing her knees to buckle. He moved one hand to her ass, supporting her and also enjoying the feel of touching her there as well.

His other hand he slid between her legs, up her inner thigh, stopping just millimeters from the apex of her legs.

“Touch me,” she whined. “Please, please touch me. Adrien, I want you, I need you so bad…”

He moved his fingers that last little bit, pressing between her legs. He found the fabric there to be much more pliable than expected, letting him feel the outline of her lower lips. If he moved his finger just right...

"_Adrien!_”

The tip of his finger slipped inside her. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he wanted Ladybug to cry out his name again, so he continued to rub there, relishing in the cries and moans that spilled from her lips.

He focused attention back on her breast, swirling his tongue along the fabric covering her. She ran her hands through his hair, keeping him in place.

“Adrien, Adrien, please…_more, please_…”

He pressed another finger against her, rubbed harder, faster, in uneven shallow thrusts until--

She _screamed_, only to be cut off by Adrien roughly pulling her close for a kiss to muffle the sound. She lost her balance and fell on top of him, pinning him to the bed as she rode out her orgasm.

Ladybug continued to kiss him, sweet gentle kisses as she lay on top of him in bliss. None of her fantasies ever compared to that—and he’d only touched her through the suit!

Adrien stroked her hair idly as he embraced her. “You’re one amazing Bug,” he murmured. “Still, too bad the suit won’t come off.”

She moved to her hands and knees, hovering above him with a predatory look in her eye. “True—but we’ve established that your clothes _do_.”


	3. 3. Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Sensory Deprivation
> 
> My goal is to write a chapter for every day, but I'm not able to publish every day. So, this kinktober will go into November most likely. Thanks for sticking with me.

Marinette stayed away from Adrien for a few days. It was hard, sure—she had to see him at school, which meant she got distracted at his every movement and smile.

On Friday he came to class nursing a large cup of coffee, and when he spoke, his voice was gravelly and low from sleepiness. His tone of voice was so similar to how he’d sounded when she was last in his room, and she couldn’t help but to squeeze her legs together under her desk as she pretended not to be affected by him.

She did a little shopping on her phone during her lunch break. She knew everything she was doing was a bad idea—Adrien had Kagami, probably, and she definitely wasn’t supposed to use her Ladybug identity to get sexy with a hot guy—but she really didn’t want to stop.

Two days later, Adrien woke up to a text message from an unknown number.

**???: ** _Hey Hot Stuff_

**???: ** _good morning~_

He texted back almost immediately.

**Adrien: ** _Ladybug? How did you get my number?_

**Ladybug: ** _a bug has her secrets ;)_

**Ladybug: ** _are you free tonight?_

**Adrien: ** _for you? always_

**Adrien: ** _but I’m busy till midnight_

**Ladybug: ** _then I’ll be at your window at 12:01 ;)_

He knew Ladybug would be busy until then as well—they had a patrol scheduled. If his plans had been with literally anyone else, he would’ve cancelled them without a thought.

That night, while on patrol, it was difficult for him to act like everything was normal. She looked beautiful as always, and all Chat could focus on was his fantasies of what might happen after patrol ended.

Ladybug herself was distracted as well. As the two sat on a rooftop, she was quiet, staring out at the city with a distant smile on her face.

“Are you all right, My Lady?” he asked her.

She nodded slowly. “Chat, have you ever done something you know is probably wrong, but you couldn’t help it?”

He frowned. Was she talking about something else? Or did she really think what they had was wrong? “I think everyone has. Sometimes you deserve to be a little selfish.”

“I’m just such a hypocrite,” she groaned. “I hate liars and I can’t be honest with—with the guy I like. So every time I see him, I’m just pulling him into my own lies.”

He wanted to tell her it was okay, that he didn’t need to know her identity to love her, that he was happy to have whatever she wanted to give him. At the same time, she’d made it clear she didn’t want to know his identity—even if it hurt to not tell her.

“I’m sure that he doesn’t mind,” Chat replied, choosing his words carefully. “When you care about someone, you respect their boundaries, right?” Even if it was hard as hell to do so.

She nodded. “I know he likes me like this,” she said, gesturing to her mask, “but I don’t know if he’d feel the same if he knew who I was under the mask. And it’s too dangerous to tell him.”

“Would you tell him if you could?” he asked.

“Of course,” she replied instantly, but then she smiled at him. “After I told you, of course. Don’t worry, I would never forget my partner.”

He wanted to kiss her so badly. Someday, they’d beat Hawkmoth, and they could be together for real, no masks or secret meetings.

For the moment though, he just yawned, then stood and stretched. “Do you mind if I leave a little early tonight, My Lady? I need to wake up early in the morning.”

She nodded. “Go on. It’s a quiet night, and I’ve got things to do anyways.”

Yeah, him. “See you soon,” he said softly before vaulting off the rooftop.

**

Ladybug left patrol just minutes after Chat Noir. She couldn’t wait to see Adrien.

She went straight to the Agreste mansion and knocked on Adrien’s window, then swung inside as soon as he opened it.

“I want to try something different tonight,” she said. “Okay?”

Adrien nodded. “Of course. Whatever you want.”

“Close your eyes.”

Once his eyes were closed, Ladybug softly whispered, “Spots off.” There was a flash of pink light, and then—“You can look now.”

Adrien opened his eyes, and inhaled sharply as he saw the most amazing sight he’d ever seen. Ladybug stood there, freed of her suit, wearing only red lingerie. It was a simple bra and panty set, solid red with small bits of lace as decoration. She wore a scarf on her head, wrapped tightly around her face, stopping just above her lips.

“I didn’t have time to get a real mask,” she explained, “so you’ll have to be my eyes tonight.”

He nodded, then realized she couldn’t see him. “Okay. Okay. God, you are…you are so beautiful.”

He stepped closer to her and touched her arm. She gasped softly. Had his hands always been this warm?

She felt his hands grasp hers, and then gently tug her. She walked forward, blindly following his lead until her legs met his bed. He guided her to sit down, and then suddenly his lips were on hers and his hands roaming her body.

He pulled off her bra much faster than she expected he would. Not that she was complaining—rational thoughts left her mind as soon as his hands landed on her bare breasts.

Being unable to see somehow made the experience more exciting. She tried to anticipate where he’d touch, but she was surprised as suddenly the sensation of fingers on her breast was replaced with lips, then his tongue swirled around her nipple.

She didn’t notice that his hand had left her other breast until she felt him gently pushing apart her legs. He traced his fingers along the thin piece of cotton there, touching lightly but enough to make her moan.

His lips returned to hers, capturing her in a fierce kiss as he pushed her to lie back against the mattress. His hands went to her hips, catching the hem of her panties and inching them downward.

“Is this okay?” he asked before trailing kisses down her neck.

“Yessss…” she moaned, lifting her hips to help him rid her of the panties. They caught around her ankles and she toed them off completely as he resumed his torturously light touches against her.

“What do you want from me tonight?” he asked, his voice in that delicious low tone again. He slid his fingers along her folds, gently parting them. She shivered as the air hit her.

“Touch me,” she said, her voice coming out in broken gasps. “I—ah!—I need to feel you. _Please…_”

He slid a finger into her, and she moaned, almost instantly coming apart. She focused on the feeling between her legs, the feeling of Adrien’s kisses along her neck and shoulder. Without warning, he pushed a second finger into her. His thumb pressed against her clit at the same time. “Fuck, _Adrien_…”

“You look so beautiful right now, Bug,” he murmured. “So good, moaning my name all pretty like that…”

Fuck, in her wildest dreams she hadn’t imagined Adrien being _this_ sexy. He had complete control over her, and she _loved it_.

His hand suddenly withdrew from her, and she whined in frustration. She heard him chuckle, and then she suddenly felt the new sensation of a _tongue_ lapping at her cunt.

His hand was back then, rocking into her as his tongue swirled around her clit. He fucked her with his fingers until she came, crying out his name as her hands twisted in the bedsheets.

He was gone suddenly, leaving Ladybug naked and blind on the bed, panting as her senses slowly came back to her. She wanted to see him. “Spots-”

Her transformation phrase was interrupted with a kiss. It was a fierce kiss with his tongue pushing into her mouth. He tasted differently now, and she realized suddenly that the new taste was _her_.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said. “There’s so much more we could do without your suit on…that is, if you want to.” His tone abruptly shifted at the end, no hint of teasing. This was an invitation to stop it, back out if she wanted to be done with him.

If she was smart, she would’ve taken that chance.

She was not smart.

“Keep going, Adrien,” she replied. “I never want this to end…”

“Tell me what you want,” he said, still serious but dipping back to that low tone of voice. He took one of her hands and placed it against his chest so she could realize his shirt was now gone. His hand idly played with her breast as he waited for her answer.

She ran her hand down his body, feeling his skin against her bare fingertips. As her hand moved lower, she realized he was as nude as her. “Fuck…”

“Is that what you want?” He was closer to her now, she could feel the heat from his body radiating against her chest.

“Yes,” she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. “Adrien, please, I want you so bad. All of you.”

He gently nudged her legs open more. He kissed her gently as she felt an entirely new sensation between her legs.

He spread her folds with one hand and eased the tip of his cock into her. “Ready?”

“Please, Adrien!”

He sheathed himself into her fully, and she could only moan. It felt so good, and so _right_, like his cock was molded to fit perfectly into her. He started to move his hips, slowly at first, and then faster, pumping steadily into her. His chest was resting bare against her, and every thrust meant her breasts brushed his bare skin.

“Oh, fuck, Ladybug,” he groaned. He’d half been expecting her to stop him, for this to be a cruel joke of some kind, but then he was actually in her, making love to her, and she wanted it just as bad as he did.

He leaned his torso back slightly to get a better view of her, wanting to sear this moment into his memory. Even with half her face covered, she was beautiful, her lips parted in ecstasy, her skin marked with his kisses, her breasts bouncing slightly with every thrust he made. His gaze traveled down her body to where they were joined, where her cunt gripped his cock as it slid in and out.

He felt his orgasm fast approaching, but he’d be damned if he got off before his Lady. He reached a hand down and started rubbing her clit, and she groaned at the extra sensation. Soon, her walls were clenching around him, her hips bucking up against his as she came.

He came soon after, feeling the rush of pleasure as he spent himself. It took all his concentration to avoid just flopping bonelessly on top of her.

“Amazing,” she murmured, gently pressing her hand to the side of his face. She was slightly off, the base of her hand ending up against his lips, but neither of them minded. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Me too,” he replied, giving her a light kiss on the lips. “Can you stay for a little while? I just want to keep holding you.”

**

The next morning, Adrien woke up to his kwami staring him in the face.

“Ah! Jesus, Plagg,” he exclaimed, sitting up and scooting back from the small creature.

“I need more cheese,” Plagg said, unperturbed by his holder’s reaction.

“I just restocked less than a week ago.”

Plagg shrugged. “Also Tikki requests something that doesn’t smell like stinky socks. I don’t know what her problem is…”

“Tikki?” Adrien asked. “Ladybug’s kwami?”

“What do you think she’s been doing when you’re getting your saliva all over your _lady love_? She needs to recharge, and I’ve been gracious enough to share my precious cheese.”

Adrien groaned. How could he have been so selfish as to forget that Ladybug also has a kwami, and that kwami would need to be fed? “All right. I’ll get more of a variety. It’ll be nice to stop smelling like camembert all the time.”

“Oh, no, I’m sticking with the deliciously smelly cheese,” Plagg replied. “Which means you get to smell _wonderful_.”

Adrien sighed and laid back onto the bed. Was his time with Ladybug really worth this?

Yes, absolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in a realm of fantasy where STDs and unwanted pregnancies don't exist. You, however, do not live there, so always use protection.


	4. Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Feet
> 
> Starting to get into the kinkier stuff here, so be sure to check each day's prompt if you're squicked by anything!

Marinette had sex with Adrien Agreste.

This was a fact now. This was a fact that kept running through her mind all through her classes Monday morning. She didn’t take any notes that were legible, since her mind kept stalling out and going back to the feeling of _Adrien’s cock inside her_ while her hand idly drew loop de loops all over her notebook.

She was, in so many senses of the word, fucked.

She wished she could talk to someone about this. She wanted to complain about the lingering soreness that she also reveled in. She wanted to squeal about how insanely sexy Adrien was! A girl should be able to dish with her best friend about her first time, but there was no way to explain this to Alya.

There was one friend she could say something to, though…

At the end of the day, as she stood by her locker, she pulled out her phone and navigated to an anonymous text messaging app she’d downloaded recently.

**Ladybug: ** _how’s your day going, Hot Stuff?_

**Ladybug: ** _I’ve been a bit distracted…_

She heard a phone chime nearby, and belatedly remembered that Adrien’s locker was just a few down from hers. Her phone buzzed with a response.

**Adrien: ** _should’ve gotten more sleep last night_

**Adrien: ** _but worth it_

**Adrien: ** _I’d take a thousand sleepless nights for one evening with you_

Marinette blushed deeply. Could he be any more perfect?

“Are you ready to go?” Kagami’s voice cut through her thoughts. The Japanese girl was talking to Adrien, of course, but Marinette could hear every word.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied. “Just need to grab my foil.”

“We can’t be late today,” she said in her usual straightforward tone. There was a small pause, and then, “You seem different. What’s going on with you today?”

“Uh, nothing. Let’s go.”

Marinette’s heart sank. Of course he could be more perfect. He could be single and not cheating on his girlfriend. And, if she was honest with herself, she could try not being a homewrecker.

**

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Adrien. He’d done terribly at fencing, dinner had been long and lonely, and by the time he went to his bedroom for the night, his Lady hadn’t texted him back. Was she regretting being with him? Was it not as good for her? Did he screw everything up?

**Adrien: ** _can i see you again?_

His question was almost immediately answered by a knocking on the window. Ladybug was outside again, but she wasn’t smiling this time.

He opened the window, and she came inside, almost immediately embracing him with a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “Last night…we shouldn’t have done that.”

He felt suddenly cold. The ice started in his heart and quickly spread through his body as he tried to make sense of the words. “I don’t—why?”

“I _really_ like you, Adrien,” she said softly. “Being with you like this is amazing, but it’s not—I’m not cut out for sneaking around or lying. I shouldn’t be dragging you into this.”

He pulled back from her embrace, just enough so he could press a fierce kiss to her lips. “I don’t care. I’ll keep your secrets, I’ll meet with you any time of night, just please, let me be with you.”

“Adrien,” she murmured, her voice wavering. Her eyes watered, and she blinked back tears. “You—you don’t think this is wrong?”

“I—you’ll think it’s silly, but I think this is fate,” he said. “When two people are meant to be, the world has a way of working itself out.”

Her response then was to cry, closing her eyes and letting the tears that had gathered fall across her cheeks. He kissed her face where the tears landed, clearing them away.

“I’m not worth this,” she whimpered.

“Don’t say that, please.” He kissed her forehead. “If you don’t want to be with me again, I’ll understand, but please don’t think you deserve anything less than the world. I’m just the lucky guy you chose.”

“I…I do want you,” she said. She drew back slightly, enough to stare him in the eye. He could see determination shining behind her tears. “This might be a terrible idea. But if you’re going down this path with me, it could be worth all the lies.”

He kissed her again, then gently grabbed her hand and led her to stand by his bed. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

“Is it safe for you to detransform?” he asked. “I’ve got a spare tie or something around here I can cover my eyes with if not…”

She answered with a, “Spots off.” She’d been wearing her pajamas before transforming, black panties and a tank top with a grey kitten printed on the front, but she’d at least had the foresight to cover her face. She wore a spotted mask, identical to the one she wore as Ladybug, but stuck to her face with a bit of prosthetic glue. It was amazing what she could find on the internet without looking too hard.

Adrien broke into a wide grin. “Bug, you are _adorable_.”

She pouted. “Shut up. Go back to the sexy talk.”

“Can’t,” he replied. “You’re too cute!” He wrapped his arms around her and easily picked her up, setting her down gently on the bed. How in the world did modeling make him so strong?

He sat down by her feet, picking up her legs and then settling down with her feet in his lap.

“What in the heck are you—ohh,” Ladybug moaned as Adrien’s fingers pressed against the arch of her left foot, kneading out soreness she didn’t realize she had.

“I figure it’s gotta be hard on you, running around rooftops all the time,” he said. He left out the part where he knew she needed this based on how much his feet sometimes killed him after patrol.

“You have—oh my god—_no_ idea.” He did, but that was beside the point. “Keep that up and I’m just going to melt here.”

He continued to rub her foot, tenderly working all the muscles in the arch, the heel, and each individual toe. She made no move to stop him, just groaned with pleasure as he rubbed away the pain. He placed a kiss to her ankle before dropping her foot back in his lap and getting started on the other one.

As he kneaded the sole of her right food, he felt her left foot flexing in his lap, rubbing against his crotch. He wore sweatpants, so there was very little between her delicate foot and his rapidly hardening cock.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Making you feel good,” she said in a teasing tone, seeming drunk on pleasure. “You deserve a reward for this.”

“No complaining here.”

She reached to his waistband with her toes and curled them around the elastic, sharply pulling it down. Adrien stopped his massage just long enough to help her expose his cock. He resumed his massage as she teased him with her toes, running them lightly up and down his length.

He pressed one particularly sore spot, and she moaned as her toes curled against him. He didn’t _think_ he had a foot fetish but oh, wow, that was nice.

She continued to stroke him with her foot, capturing his cock between his stomach and the unfairly soft sole of her foot. He worked on massaging her toes, now imagining what it would feel like if both of her feet wrapped around him.

When he was done with the massage, he lifted her leg so he could place a gentle kiss on her ankle, then, curiously, licked a stripe from her heel to her toe.

Her other foot pressed harder on his cock in surprise. He licked again, and she jerked her foot away, laughing.

“If you keep doing that, I’ll probably end up kicking you in the face! That’s ticklish.”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I’m just—fuck, this feels so good.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t question it. Instead, she brought her other foot to his cock and placed her heels together, his length resting between her soles. Then she squeezed her feet together and started to move.

“Ngh, Ladybug!” It was sloppy and uncontrolled, but the sensation was something entirely new for Adrien. There was no telling what way her feet might slide next, and the anticipation just made the feeling all the more exciting.

She watched him as she moved her feet. She was so glad she had switched from scarf to mask for this, even though it would be a pain to remove the glue later. It was worth it to feel him, to see him dig his hands into the bed while he tried, and failed, to keep from bucking his hips against her.

She slid a hand under the waistband of her panties. As much as she enjoyed making Adrien feel good, she wasn’t going to get any release until she took matters into her own hands.

He was lost in the sensation, head tilted back and eyes screwed shut in pleasure, until he heard the soft sound of Ladybug’s moans. He turned his head to see her, her shirt pulled up and her hand playing with her breast, her other hand working beneath the black cotton of her underwear.

The sight was intoxicating, made even better by the fact that whenever her fingers brushed over her own sweet spots, her feet unintentionally tightened around Adrien.

After a few minutes of watching the most glorious sight he’d ever seen, he suddenly felt the telltale pressure in his cock. “Ladybug, fuck, I’m—”

She wrapped her toes around his tip and he was lost. He came hard, coating her feet with his release. She moaned and bucked her hips against her hand as she brought herself to her own release.

When she pulled her hand out from her underwear, Adrien reached over and gently grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand to his mouth. He sucked each digit, gliding his tongue along her fingers to clean her of her juices.

After he dropped her hand, he glanced at the mess in his lap, then gave her a sheepish smile. “I’ll, uh—I’ll help you clean up. I’ll be right back.”

He lifted her feet just enough to stand up, and headed towards the bathroom.

Ladybug leaned back on the bed. She doubted she’d ever do that with her feet again, it ended up being a real workout. But Adrien was satisfied, so that’s all that really mattered.

As the post-orgasm bliss faded, doubts started to creep back into her head. This wasn’t a real relationship like she’d wanted. This was just sex. And Adrien would enjoy it and then go back to Kagami.

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a warm, damp washcloth on her foot. Adrien had returned and was gently scrubbing all traces of his cum away, and giving her another foot massage while he was at it.

Fuck it. Marinette was just going to be a garbage person. There was no way she could stay away from Adrien for long.


	5. Clothes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clothes On
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented so far! Some of you have given me some ideas on where to take this story...this was supposed to be just porn but apparently I can't help myself with plot.

Adrien was head over heels in love with Ladybug.

That wasn’t exactly new, but what he’d felt in years before was just puppy love compared to what he felt now. He’d seen Ladybug save the world time and time again, watched her be heroic in public and vulnerable in private, but he’d never been on the receiving end of her affections before. He was the luckiest man in Paris to have her touch him, kiss him, _beg for him_…

The only downside was keeping secrets from her. That he was Chat Noir. That he understood more than most why she had to wear a mask. That every time he saw her he wanted to say _screw_ secret identities and let everyone know that he was the one who’d claimed Ladybug’s heart and, apparently, her virginity.

Not that he’d ever tell anyone that last part. That would just be mean-spirited to share. He’d just feel better if he _could_ tell someone.

He still wasn’t entirely sure why Ladybug had swooped into his room and started this whole thing. He probably should have asked her why, but hey, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth and all.

He couldn’t even have school to distract him, as he’d been pulled out for a photoshoot. Still, he had one advantage to fight off the loneliness this time—he had his Lady’s phone number. So while he was waiting for the lighting to be adjusted to the exact brightness his father had specified, he sent her a text.

**Adrien: ** _is superheroing as boring as modeling?_

Okay, he knew the answer was a resounding hell no, but he needed something to break the ice.

**Ladybug: ** _being a hero is never boring_

**Ladybug: ** _unfortunately calculus is_

**Ladybug: ** _I don’t understand any of this_

**Adrien: ** _maybe I could help? Late night study session tonight?_

There was a pause in the conversation for a while until she replied.

**Ladybug: ** _late night yes, studying no. see you later hot stuff_

**

Adrien’s father joined him for dinner that night. Truly, hell had frozen over.

At least, that’s what Adrien assumed until Gabriel started talking about business and expectations—again.

“The UNESCO Gala is this weekend, and you will be in attendance. Many of my clients will be there as well, so you will be on your best behavior.”

“Yes, Father.”

“You may bring a date to accompany you,” Gabriel said. “I believe Mlle. Tsurugi is available again.”

“Yes, Father.”

Adrien didn’t remember what he even ate for dinner as he headed to his bedroom. His thoughts were elsewhere—would his father be mad if he chose to invite someone else instead of Kagami? When was Ladybug going to show up tonight?

The second question at least was answered as soon as he entered his room. Ladybug was already there, sitting on his bed. Her transformation was already gone, and she was left in a simple pink dress, held up by straps on her otherwise bare shoulders, and only reaching her mid-thigh. She casually shifted while looking at a magazine he’d left by the bed, and the dress rode up, showing another sliver of tantalizing skin.

She looked up at the sound of his door closing. “Hey, Hot Stuff.”

He smiled, the first real smile that had crossed his face all day. “Hi. You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she said. She slid the magazine to the side and stood up. “You look good too, but you always do.” She took a few steps forward, until she was close enough to place a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I have something to ask you,” Adrien said. “It’s not—if you say no, that’s fine, I just—”

Ladybug laughed, and she sounded almost musical to his ears. “I don’t bite, you know. What is it?”

“Would you be my date to the UNESCO Gala?”

She frowned. Not the reaction he was hoping for. “Me? Why?”

“Because I like you and I’d like to spend more time with you outside the bedroom?”

She shook her head. “No, I mean—what about your girlfriend?”

“My what?”

Ladybug was stunned. Had she read the entire situation wrong? “You’re not dating Kagami?”

“No? She’s been my date a couple of times, but just as friends.”

What in the actual fuck was happening. “Oh. I…did not realize that.”

“You thought I’d cheat on someone with you?” he asked, concerned now.

“No! But it’s not cheating if it’s a free pass!” She was starting to turn red. She backed away and stumbled into a sitting position on his bed. “I have made a mistake.”

Adrien frowned. “So…you don’t want to be with me.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh my god, no! That’s not it either! I love you!” She clapped a hand over her mouth and turned away, taking a few deep breaths. “Look, I’m really bad at saying what I mean sometimes, can you give me a minute?”

He relaxed. “Okay. Can I sit by you?”

She nodded, and he took a seat on the bed. He gently took one of her hands and held it in his own, rubbing soft circles against her wrist.

She bit her lip, and turned back to face him. “I’ve been feeling like a terrible person for making you cheat on someone, but I thought you were worth it anyways. And then you’re not dating anyone, and now I feel bad for assuming, and I feel bad for making you feel bad and I don’t think it’s a good idea for anyone to know we’re a thing because it’s dangerous for you but I really do care about you and can I just kiss you now?”

He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to his. She kissed him back fiercely, pressing herself so close to him she ended up partially in his lap.

“You aren’t a terrible person. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known.” He kissed her forehead. “You have nothing to feel bad for.”

“But I _do_,” she insisted. “You can’t just forgive me that easily. I need to make it up to you _somehow_.”

“All I want from you is a kiss,” he said with a grin. “Maybe two, if you’re feeling really bad.”

She placed two quick, light kisses to his lips. “I don’t feel like I’m sorry enough,” she said, glancing down shyly. “Clearly I need to do more for you.”

“You don’t-” he started to say, but then he looked at her, peering up at him with a wicked grin. “All right, whatever you want.”

She moved to rest on her knees, straddling his lap. She gently pushed him backwards so he was lying against the bed, then she moved back, kneeling on the bed before him. She unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them off, along with his boxers.

Her hands traced the length of his now painfully erect cock. Her touches were feather-light, just the ghost of an embrace. “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” she asked.

“Nnh-what?” It was very hard to concentrate as her strokes became firmer, sweeping from base to tip and back again.

“Literal model, heart of gold, and on top of that, a truly _incredible _cock,” she murmured before placing a kiss to the tip of said cock. “You’ve made me feel things I’ve never felt before. I’ve had trouble concentrating in school because all I can think about is you inside me.”

Adrien.exe stopped working.

Ladybug continued to stroke his cock, slowly, appreciating every inch of his skin as she swept her hand up and down. She squeezed him at the base, again at the tip, and then pressed her thumb against the underside of his cock as she brought her hand down again, torturously slow.

“Tasting you the one time just wasn’t enough.” She stuck out her tongue, licking a broad stripe up his cock, before taking him fully into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as her tongue alternated between licking with flat strokes or small pointed tips. Adrien tangled his hands in her hair, focusing on the feeling of silky smooth strands between his fingers—if he focused on the other sensation happening, he was going to completely lose it.

She licked around the tip, trying to remember the various bits of advice she’d read in online articles. Treat it like a delicious ice cream cone. Not hard to do, since really, he tasted good. Not at all like ice cream, but it definitely wasn’t bad to have his cock in her mouth.

He didn’t know tongues could do that, holy shit. He felt pressure building in his cock, the sensation of _hot wet warm good_ clouding his head.

She tilted her head down, trying to take his cock completely. He felt his tip brush the back of her throat, the incredible tightness—but then she quickly pulled back, coughing. “Hold on,” she said. “I think I need to do this more slowly.”

“Okay,” he replied, trying to regain a little sanity. He was grateful for the interruption—he didn’t want this to be over just yet.

“Maybe if I…” Ladybug murmured, mostly to herself. She opened her mouth and brought it to the tip of his cock, slowly engulfing him. Adrien could see the look of determination on her face, and it was downright adorable. She kept her tongue wiggling against the underside of his length as she took him in, trying to appreciate all of him at once.

His tip hit the back of her throat again, and she gagged, causing him to groan at the unexpected sensation. She brought her head back, but didn’t let him leave her mouth completely before diving her head back down.

It was messy. She gagged and drooled against his cock, her teeth lightly scraped him, but she refused to let up. Adrien had a fucking amazing cock dammit and she was going to make him realize how much she appreciated it.

“Ladybug,” Adrien panted. “I—I need…”

She pulled back to the tip so she could give a questioning “Hmm?”

“I need—I just want you.”

Ladybug stood up, then knelt on the bed, straddling Adrien’s lap. She lowered herself down slightly, and Adrien’s eyes became almost impossibly wide as he realized—she had _nothing_ on beneath that dress.

She reached down with one hand to give his cock a few more strokes as she lined up the tip with her entrance. “I feel so _empty_ without you,” she mewled before lowering herself just slightly onto him.

He entered her so slowly, centimeter by excruciating centimeter. He held onto her hips, grasping tight as he tried to avoid just pulling her down and enjoying the feeling of being inside her.

She smiled at him when he was about halfway in, then slammed down her hips, burying him tight inside her cunt all at once.

“Fu-uck,” he cried, his voice breaking as he struggled to keep ahold of his senses. Ladybug just carried on riding his cock as she tightened her legs around his hips, using them to keep her leverage and momentum going.

Once Adrien had regained a little bit of sanity, he watched her. Her breasts bounced slightly as she moved, her nipples pebbling beneath the thin fabric of her dress. She kept her eyes trained on him, lust and hunger evident in them.

He slid his hand under her dress and moved to where they were joined. He found her clit, and started rubbing, producing a heated breathy moan from the girl.

“Oh, god, Adrien,” she moaned. “You—_fuck—_you feel so good inside me, so big, so hard, so good…fuck me, Adrien!”

He readily complied, keeping his thumb rubbing against her clit while he held her hips with his other hand. He thrust into her, holding nothing back, just letting the feeling of her, tight and wet around him, drive him on.

Soon, he felt her walls clenching around him. She moaned wordlessly and trembled as she came, before slumping forward onto his chest. She gave him a sweet, languid kiss, perfectly content to let him keep going.

“Fuck, Ladybug, I’m gonna-” He didn’t even finish the warning before she moved, quick as a blink, pulling off of him and turning herself so her mouth was back on his cock.

The sudden sensation of wet heat, cold air, then more wet heat and _tongue_ was more than enough for him. He came, gasping, his vision going white as the force of his orgasm hit.

The intense pleasure was only prolonged by Ladybug licking his cock, cleaning him up fully, while he was still _very_ sensitive to the feeling of her tongue.

She turned back to face him and laid down beside him. “Good?”

“Very good,” he said before kissing her. “God, you’re. Amazing isn’t enough to describe you. Stupendous. Wonderful. Perfect.”

She gave a shy smile. “I’m not really…”

“You are,” he said with finality. “You are and I’m going to tell you so as often as I can.”

She smiled, and kissed him once more.

He fucking loved this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be cock worship but I kinda failed that. Anyone interested in a standalone for the real kink prompt? Because I'm probably gonna write one


	6. Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Praise Kink

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug said before leaving for the night, “but I can’t go to the gala with you. I want to, really, but…”

“It’s too risky,” Adrien finished for her. “I understand.”

She nodded. “If Hawkmoth wasn’t around, if Mayura wasn’t a threat…I would be with you. But maybe invite a friend this time?”

He kissed her goodbye before she swung out the window. Just before she left, she added, “Maybe don’t invite Kagami? She’s fine but…tabloids _are_ saying you’re dating and that’s how the whole mess got started.”

Adrien laughed. “You’ve got a point. I have other friends I’d like to see.”

**

So the next day at school, Adrien approached Marinette after their classes were done for the day, as everyone was filing out of the school. “Hey, do you have a minute?”

She blinked at him in surprise. “Um. Sure?”

Inwardly, she was freaking out. Had he figured out she was Ladybug? She was _not_ ready to face that reality yet, that plain old Marinette was the one sleeping with Adrien. But what else could he have to talk about?

“Are you free next Saturday?” he asked.

“I am.” Stick to short sentences. Then she couldn’t mess up her words.

“Would you be interested in going to a charity ball with me?”

Oh. _Ohhhh._ She smiled, mostly in relief. “Sure, that sounds like fun.”

“Great,” he said with that wide grin that made her melt a little bit. “I’ll text you with details?”

“Okay!” she said brightly. “Looking forward to it!”

At that moment, his car pulled up, so the two had to part ways with a brief, friendly hug.

Marinette readjusted her bag on her shoulder and turned back to Alya, who was staring at her with her mouth hanging open in shock. “What?”

“Adrien just asked you on a date,” Alya replied slowly. “And you didn’t trip over your words _once_. Girl, have you been akumatized?”

“No,” Marinette replied with a laugh. “He just invited me as friends, that’s all.”

“Are you sure? He didn’t say _anything_ about friends…”

Marinette’s laughter died down. Shit. He did not.

**

**Ladybug: ** _sorry I can’t come tonight_

**Adrien: ** _okay_

**Adrien: ** _I have a physics test to study for tomorrow anyway_

**Ladybug: **_good luck! _🐞

Shit, she needed to study for that. All thoughts of her maybe a date with Adrien flew out of her head.

**

The next night, she _raced_ over to Adrien’s. The day had been long and difficult—on top of the physics test she hadn’t remembered to study for before getting Adrien’s text, she had to deal with her _favorite_ liar again.

This time, Lila had apparently spun a sob story to their professor about how she felt “uncomfortable” with Marinette sitting behind her during tests. There was no proof of cheating, but Marinette was asked to sit at a small table in the front of the classroom for the duration of the test just to be sure.

So she had to take the whole test, that she was already nervous about, while _literally the entire class_ could watch her. The pressure was just too much, and as soon as she handed in her test she asked to be excused.

She spent the remainder of class sitting in a bathroom stall crying. No one came to check on her.

Tikki had done her best to reassure her that, well, she wasn’t in trouble, and she kept her cool until she was alone, but that just wasn’t enough to make her feel like it was okay.

She wanted Adrien. She wanted to be held in someone’s arms and be told that she was worthwhile. She wanted to forget all the weirdness their whatever sort of relationship had and just be cared for.

When she knocked on his window, she wasn’t smiling like normal. Adrien noticed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he let her in.

“Bad day,” she said. She rushed to hug Adrien, resting her head on his shoulder as she dropped her transformation. She was dressed for comfort under the glued-on mask, a pair of pink yoga pants and a plain white T-shirt with small ratty holes dotting the fabric. She looked beautiful as always.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. “How can I help?”

“Just…I need someone to care about me,” she said. “It’s one of those days where it feels like no one does.”

Adrien understood that feeling all too well. He gently stroked Ladybug’s hair, undoing the pigtails it was held in. He kissed the top of her head, then wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the couch in his room. “How about a movie?” he asked. “Something distracting?”

“Sure, whatever,” Ladybug murmured.

He turned on the TV. It was set to the anime series he’d been binge watching for the thousandth time, so he just continued where he left off.

Ladybug laughed slightly, her face still mostly buried in his shoulder. “Weeb.”

“Yep,” he said proudly. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you into this show eventually.”

He moved a hand to her cheek, gently pulling her away from his shoulder. He kissed her lips, and then murmured, “Don’t ever feel like no one cares about you. I care about you, Bug.”

“I know,” she said. “I just—”

He kissed her again to cut her off. “No talking. Just let me take care of you.”

He moved back from her slightly. With his hands on her shoulders, he guided her to turn where she sat, so her back was facing him.

“What are you—oh! Oh, a little to the left please…”

Adrien smiled. When he was younger, his mother would scratch his back when he got upset, so it was a pleasant, oddly nostalgic feeling to be doing the same for Ladybug. She twisted to get an itch positioned under his fingers, and then hummed in contentment as she slouched against him.

“You’re more than just the savior of Paris to me,” he murmured to her. “You’re the girl who swooped into my bedroom and made my dreams come true. You’re the girl who always gives people a second chance, because you can see the good in them.”

Except Lila, but she wouldn’t say that out loud.

“You’re beautiful, and when you smile you brighten up the world,” Adrien continued. “You’re so _good_, Bug. I’m the luckiest person on earth to be with you like this.”

He’d switched from scratching to rubbing her back, and he slid his hands beneath the hem of her shirt to touch her bare skin. “Can you take this off for me?”

She nodded, and pulled the shirt off, leaving her back bare and exposed to Adrien. He leaned forward and placed a kiss at the base of her neck. “Good girl,” he murmured, his voice taking a lower tone.

He pressed a trail of kisses along her spine as his hands slid across her torso to her stomach, then her breasts. “So beautiful…”

He cupped her breasts in his hands, gently massaging them before lightly pinching both nipples at once. “What will make you feel better, Bug?”

She hummed happily, leaning back against his chest. “Just want you,” she mumbled.

“What was that?” he asked, smirking as he kissed her neck.

“You,” she said, clearer. “Want you.”

He kept one hand on her breast as the other slid down her body to the hem of her pants, then lower. She spread her legs slightly, and he could see a few spots of darker wetness on her crotch. He rubbed those spots lightly, causing Ladybug to gasp and moan.

“Are you wearing anything under this?” he asked.

“No,” she replied, turning her head away from him. “I thought—I figured there’s no point.”

He chuckled. “Well, you’re right, they would’ve just gotten in the way. You’re as smart as you are lovely.”

She blushed, and then cried out when Adrien pressed his fingers harder between her legs, rubbing her through the thin cotton of her pants. “Ah! Right there—Adrien…”

He pulled his hand away, and she whined in disappointment. But then he slid his hand beneath her pants, pushing two fingers between her legs. “So wet for me already,” he said, his voice barely above a groan. “You’re so good to me.”

She bucked her hips against his hand, arching her back so her breast was pressed into his other hand. She moaned his name and tilted her head back so she could press a kiss to his lips.

“You deserve the world, my—my Bug,” he said. Shit, that was almost the wrong nickname. She was driving him absolutely insane, looking like a wet dream as she fucked herself on his fingers.

But he had to be careful. She didn’t want to know who he was. He didn’t want to break her trust. He needed to change tactics, distract her and himself.

He withdrew his fingers from her, and she let out a sound like a choked sob. “Patience, Bug,” he murmured. “I’m going to make you feel good. I just need to clean up a little first.”

He tapped his wet fingers against her lips. She parted them, and he slid his index and middle finger into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his digits and sucked gently, and it was one of the hottest fucking things he’d ever experienced. He bent his head to bring his lips right next to her ear as he whispered, “You’re so good. So wonderful. So amazing…”

He pulled his hand away with a pop! and then brought both hands to her hips, the hem of her pants. “Take these off,” he said, “and sit on the edge of the seat. Okay?”

She did as he asked, and he settled himself on the floor between her legs. “So pretty,” he murmured before placing a kiss to her inner thigh. “All pink and sweet, just for me.”

He gently kissed her folds before poking out his tongue and swiping along them. Ladybug moaned, tilting her head back at the sensation.

His tongue easily slid between her folds, dipping into her cunt. The taste was quickly becoming his new favorite flavor—a little musky, a little sweet, pure Ladybug. He flicked his tongue up and down, exploring all he could reach before it found her clit.

He swirled his tongue around the little nub before covering it fully with his mouth. He teased it with his tongue as he worked his fingers back into her and then, suddenly—he _sucked_.

“_Adrien!_” Ladybug shrieked. Her hands gripped at the cushions on the back of the couch, and her legs quivered around him.

He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, curling them just right to hit a spot that had her moaning and shaking. Her hands tangled in his hair as she held him in place, and just as her grip on him tightened, he sucked again.

“Oh, fuck, Adrien!” she cried. He knew his chin was getting positively drenched in her juices, but it was more than worth it to have Ladybug repeating his name like a prayer, her body trembling around him as she came. He continued pleasuring her through her orgasm, until she slumped back against the couch.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then stood and kissed Ladybug’s forehead. “Feeling better?”

“_Much_,” she murmured. “Thank you.”

Before sitting back on the couch beside her, Adrien reached for the remote. “So, really, is there anything you want to watch?”

She smiled. “Actually, could you start this series over? It’s kind of interesting.”


	7. Angry/Rough Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Angry/Rough Sex
> 
> Going to have a few days hiatus from this story for the long weekend, but I won't leave you thirsty for too long ~

Ladybug started texting Adrien much more frequently, while Marinette stopped talking to anyone at school. Ladybug had Adrien, had people caring about her. Marinette had a bully and a friend who meddled in her love life but didn’t apparently care about any other aspect.

It was fine, though. Marinette _did _have a date with Adrien—as friends, of course—to a gala, and she threw herself into creating a dress worthy of the occasion. It was something to keep her busy, and jabbing pins into her dress form when she felt pissed off was always a good thing.

When Adrien arrived on Saturday to pick up Marinette, her parents decided they just had to embarrass her. So they _insisted_ Adrien come inside and take some photos with her.

Adrien, of course, was happy to oblige. Especially when he saw Marinette descending the stairs in her gown, and time seemed to move in slow motion like he was in a cheesy romantic comedy movie.

Her hair was down for once, and her dress was pink, of course. They’d talked about the color in advance, so he could wear the right tie to match her. Her skirt was long, but somehow her usual clumsiness was gone, so the hem fluttered around her ankles like every step was a dance. The bodice of her dress was pure blush pink lace, the design clustered together tightly to provide a sense of modesty, but there was still far more skin than Adrien had ever seen on this normally shy girl.

(Thankfully there was still some fabric behind the lace on her chest, or he might have spontaneously combusted.)

He managed to be normal around her parents, but once they got in the limousine and his driver rolled up the privacy window, Adrien could only stare at Marinette.

She gave him a nervous smile. “Um…everything all right?”

“Oh, yes! Yeah, it’s fine!” he replied too quickly. “It’s just, uh—you look really nice tonight.”

“Thank you,” she said, her smile relaxing a bit. “I’m just glad I had enough time to get this finished! I had to special order the lace, the fabric store only had about half of what I needed, and then it was a rush order…”

Adrien wasn’t listening as she went on about her design inspiration and sewing woes. Instead he was watching her, seeing how her face lit up with every emotion, how her hands gestured wildly to keep up with her storytelling, how the lace on her torso shifted every time she moved, making her look like a hidden treasure.

If it wasn’t for Ladybug, he’d be tempted to make this less of a friends date and more of a real one.

**

Marinette had one surefire strategy to get through the evening: channel her inner Ladybug.

Ladybug was used to rubbing elbows with the rich and famous. Ladybug got invited to movie premieres, balls, and rich kid birthday parties all the time. She didn’t often go, but she’d at least gone to a few of the more charity-focused events, so she sort of knew how to act.

Besides, it’s not like people would be talking to her. Adrien was much more famous and much more interesting to anyone who cared.

The gala was a glittering spectacle, held in the ballroom of Le Grand Paris. Everyone was dressed to the nines, and Clara Nightingale was performing a live concert in front of a bustling dance floor. The sides of the room were set up with decadent buffet tables and one-of-a-kind art pieces up for auction.

Once Adrien and Marinette were inside, past the photographers and reporters, and once they’d had a moment to take in the luxury before them, Adrien asked, “Do you want to dance?”

“Okay,” she replied, grinning. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, while she tried not to make a big deal out of the casual little touch.

They danced to the upbeat pop music side by side, not even touching each other, until suddenly the music slowed and Clara started crooning one of her newer numbers, a soft love song.

Adrien gently grabbed Marinette’s hand and spun her slightly so they were standing face to face. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, accepting his unspoken invitation. He rested his free hand on her waist and started to move with steps in perfect time to the music. She was just glad she wasn’t tripping over herself while following his lead.

“I didn’t know you could dance like this,” she said.

He drew his arm tighter around her waist, pulling her closer. “One of those things I had to learn just in case. I practiced with Chloe a lot when we were kids, but you’re a much better partner.”

Her face turned as pink as her dress. She had to take a breath and remind herself there was nothing intimidating about Adrien, she’d literally sucked his dick, she could handle a conversation.

“What other dances do you know?” she asked.

“I’m okay at the tango,” he replied. “We’d need different music and more space though, but I could show you sometime—if you’d like to tango with me.” He added that last part in a lower tone of voice, the same voice he used in bed with Ladybug, and Marinette felt a zing of arousal, followed by confusion.

Was Adrien flirting with her? What about Ladybug? Did he know she was Ladybug or was he cheating on her with—her? Were they even in some kind of relationship?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She turned her head to see the one person she _really _didn’t expect or want to see.

Lila.

Her dress was definitely edging on the line of inappropriate for public, let alone a formal event, dark gold with a low neckline and high slit cut into the short hem. She had a predatory smile as she asked in a syrupy sweet voice, “Mind if I cut in?”

Of course she fucking minded, but she didn’t want to cause a scene at a grand event where she was just a guess. So Marinette glanced over to Adrien, who was frowning, but nodded.

“Go ahead,” Marinette said through gritted teeth. Impulsively, before leaving Adrien’s embrace, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Worth it to see the look on Lila’s face. Unfortunately, she missed Adrien’s expression of happy disbelief.

She walked off the dance floor, and Lila immediately swooped in to take her place at Adrien’s side. He made sure that he was touching her as little as possible while still dancing.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” he said, barely holding back malice in his voice.

“Benefits of being the daughter of an ambassador,” she replied. “It’s just too bad I had to come alone—don’t you think it would have looked good for your father’s business if you’d had me on your arm instead?”

The song thankfully ended, and he pulled away from the conniving girl. “I’m not sure what your goal is, but I’m here with Marinette, and I should get back to her.”

“I don’t have a goal!” she (probably) lied. “I just want to spend time with my good friend!” She stepped towards him, and before he could react, grabbed his hands and spun around so that she was dancing very close to him, downright twerking on his junk.

Adrien had never been more turned _off_ in his life.

Lila, meanwhile, glanced across the ballroom, to where Marinette was standing on the sidelines, downing a glass of champagne. She rubbed herself even more into Adrien when she made eye contact with her.

Something in Marinette fucking _snapped_.

Adrien was _hers_. She was the one sleeping with him, and she couldn’t even fucking _dance_ with him without Lila ruining that too? And, as sexy as model boy could be, was he really so passive that he wouldn’t stand up for his date?

She thought back to all the times Adrien had actually stood up for her to Lila and quickly concluded that, yes, Hot Stuff had no fucking spine.

She was angry. And kind of horny, that little tango flirt from earlier had definitely done something to her. She suddenly had one thing on her mind: get that tramp away from _her_ Adrien and make him realize _Marinette was worth fighting for_.

She strode through the crowd right to Adrien. She ignored Lila completely as she grabbed his arm and asked, “Can you come with me for a minute?”

“Sure,” he said, a little confused, but grateful for the excuse to leave.

Marinette led him back through the crowd to a door at the back of the ballroom. They emerged into a brightly lit utility hallway. Seeing no one else around, Marinette turned back to Adrien, fire in her eyes, then stepped close to him until he was pressed back against the wall.

She kissed him then, holding onto his shoulders as she did. It wasn’t the sweet kiss she was used to giving him, but rough and fierce, slipping her tongue past his lips and pressing her whole body against him as she snaked her arms around him.

She then realized two very important details.

  1. She was not Ladybug right now.
  2. Adrien was kissing her back anyways.

In fact, he was pretty into it, holding her close and returning her kiss with just as much ferocity, even nipping lightly at her bottom lip before she drew away.

“If you’d done that out there, maybe Lila would’ve left me alone,” he said with a small smile.

She couldn’t be happy yet. “Fuck Lila,” she growled. “No, wait, don’t do that. Fuck me.”

Adrien’s eyes widened and he became painfully aware of how tight his suit’s pants were. This was the last thing he’d ever expected from shy, sweet Marinette, but holy fuck did he want more of it.

What about Ladybug, though? He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. She’d made it clear that they were a _thing_, but that wasn’t a _relationship_, and how could he think at all when Marinette was kissing his neck, biting at him hard enough to leave a mark—!

“I-I’ve got a room here,” he said once he found his voice. “I—just in case, every time there’s something at the hotel. We can—”

Marinette cut off his words with another kiss. “Take me there.”

He took her hand in his and led her back into the ballroom. They skirted around the crowd, heading to the doors which led to the hotel. They passed by Lila, and Marinette made sure to make eye contact with the liar before stopping and pulling Adrien close for another kiss.

Outside the dignified luxury of the ballroom, the hotel seemed bright and loud. Adrien led Marinette through the lobby directly to the elevators. They managed to snag an empty elevator, leaving them in relative privacy as they rode upwards.

By the time the elevator arrived, Marinette’s dress was partially unzipped and Adrien’s dress shirt was untucked and unbuttoned. The two couldn’t keep their hands off each other as they made their way down the hall to his room.

Adrien unlocked the door. Inside the room, the décor was the subtle gilt and glamour the hotel was known for, but the two could only focus on the large king bed.

Marinette pulled at his shirt, shucking it off his shoulders and to the floor. She ran her hands over his chest, still clad in a thin undershirt, but he could feel the heat from her touch just the same.

He buried his face in her neck, kissing from her shoulder up to under her ear. He flicked the shell of her ear with his tongue, making her gasp and cling closer to him. He gently nipped at her earlobe, careful of the earrings she always wore.

Suddenly, she pushed him back, a strange look on her face. But that was quickly forgotten as she grabbed the collar of his undershirt and yanked him back to her, kissing him fervently as she grabbed at the hem of the shirt to pull it over his head.

He responded with his arms around her, finding the zipper of her dress. He started to ease the zipper down when she stopped kissing him long enough to growl, “Don’t even think of ripping the fabric, Agreste.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he reassured her. The dress gave way, slipping down her torso to her hips. She wore no bra beneath, as the dress absolutely would not have allowed for one, and Adrien immediately worked his kisses down to her breasts, covering them in soft, gentle touches before taking the pink nub of her nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around her. He grazed the bud with his teeth, then pulled away to return his kisses to her lips.

She pushed her dress completely to the floor, leaving her in nothing but a soft pink lace thong.

“Did you plan this?” he asked, his hands skimming over her last piece of clothing.

“It’s to avoid panty lines,” she snapped. “Don’t flatter yourself, Agreste.”

He didn’t respond, just kissed her before reaching his hands to grip her by the rear and carry her to the large bed. She wrapped her legs around him and groaned as she felt his erection through his pants, rubbing against her core.

Once she was on the bed, she laid back and lifted up her hips to slide the thong off completely. Adrien stood at the foot of the bed, pausing for a moment to take in the sight before him.

He’d always known Marinette was pretty. Everyone in their class since lycee had a crush on her at one point. But seeing her on the bed, naked and spread for him with her hair splayed out around her head like a halo made of midnight, he started to realize that oh, maybe he’d always had a little crush on her too.

“Are you going to stare at me or fuck me?” she asked, annoyance clear in her voice. “Don’t make me regret this.”

How many glasses of champagne had she actually had? There was no way this sex goddess before him could be the same girl as shy, sweet Marinette. But also, it didn’t matter as Adrien rid himself of his pants and climbed onto the bed, kneeling between her legs. He grabbed her hips, roughly pulling her body into the right position for him to just slide into her.

Marinette winced as the first thrust hurt. Turns out she hadn’t been quite as ready for this as she though. Still, she kept her legs wrapped tight around Adrien, determined to keep him close.

He was thankfully slow at first, sliding in and out of her with care until the pain died away and became replaced with overwhelming pleasure. “Don’t hold back,” she murmured. “Make me yours.”

So he did. He thrust into her with reckless abandon, pounding against her as he held her hips tighter. He did not foresee the night going like this, but now that it had, he wanted to find out how hard he could push Marinette before either one of them broke.

But she moved her hips in tandem with his, keeping him buried inside her as he thrust, causing delicious friction between them that he couldn’t predict. He felt pressure building, felt that he was not going to last much longer, but she seemed to have all the stamina in the world.

He pulled back, completely out of her. When she sat up to give him a questioning look, he roughly grabbed her chin to pull her close for another searing kiss. “On your knees,” he said.

Had he always sounded that gruff? Judging by the way Marinette’s eyes lit up, the voice was working. She turned over, positioning herself so she was on her hands and knees, ass presenting itself to him.

Adrien held her by the hips and fucked her again with no preamble. This time she was dripping wet, ready for him. The different angle meant he hit something different in her—“Adrien!”

He smirked as he used one hand to squeeze her ass. Somehow, he’d become determined to make her break first, and he was going to use every tool at his disposal to make it happen.

“Ohh, Marinette,” he groaned. She let out a soft cry when he said her name. “You feel so good…so tight for me…_fuck_, Mari…”

She hadn’t expected him just saying her name to have that much of an effect, but the simple reminder that he was here with _her_, fucking _Marinette_, not her spotted alter-ego, was enough to send a fresh wave of pleasure through her.

Then, suddenly, she felt his hand reach around her, between her legs. He rubbed at her clit, while keeping the same pace with his hips, and she couldn’t take any more.

Adrien felt a weird sense of pride as she came, as her walls clenched tight around him and she gasped his name. He stopped trying to hold back his own orgasm, and his release followed just a moment later, pumping into Marinette as he gave her the last few thrusts.

He pulled out of her slowly. His hand stayed at her clit, still idly rubbing the swollen nub, and he felt her flutter against his still sensitive cock as she came a second time. He moved his hand away, and sat on the bed beside her.

She turned onto her side and glanced up at him, blushing a deep red. “So. Um. That was…”

“That was _really_ good,” Adrien filled in with such a dazzling smile that Marinette wanted to bury herself under the fluffy duvet.

Instead, she nodded. “I thought you just invited me as a friend, though.”

“I did,” he admitted. “But I’m pretty happy with how things turned out. Even if I wasn’t expecting it.”

What about Ladybug? Marinette didn’t know how to feel—happy that Adrien really wanted her, or upset that he was sort of cheating on her? She decided the best thing to do was go with the philosophy she’d had since this all started: fuck it.

“I’m glad this happened too,” she said. “You’re really amazing, Adrien.”

He leaned towards her and gently kissed her forehead, then her lips. “You’re pretty amazing too.”

She wanted to blush and stammer, but forced down that reaction. She just slept with the man not five minutes ago, she could handle a conversation with him! “So what happens now?” she asked.

“I’m not sure,” he replied. “Right now, we should probably get dressed so I can bring you home, but after that? I’d kind of like to do this again with you.”

Her heart beat wildly. She was sure he could hear it. “Does that mean I’m your girlfriend now?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “I don’t have a lot of experience with this kind of thing, honestly.”

Technically, not a lie. “I really like you,” Marinette said, trying to keep her voice even. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while now. I want to date you, if you want to…”

Her voice trailed off as she turned away, unable to face him after that confession. She pressed her face into the mattress to hide, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I do like you,” Adrien said softly. “I’m just…confused about a lot of stuff right now, and I don’t want to drag you into that.”

She was pretty sure ‘a lot of stuff’ was a certain polka-dotted heroine, but all she said was, “I don’t mind being dragged into it. I’m not expecting you to feel the same right away.”

“Do you want to go on a date sometime?” he asked. “I want to get to know you, at the very least. If you’re up for dealing with my crazy life, then I think…dating is worth a try.”

Marinette grinned widely, then sat up and wrapped her arms around Adrien, pulling him in for another kiss.

**

After Adrien dropped her off at home that night, the first thing Marinette did was send Alya a text.

**Marinette: ** _you will not BELIEVE what happened_


	8. Face Sitting

**Adrien: ** _can you come over tonight?_

**Adrien: ** _need to talk to you_

**Ladybug: ** _ok_

Marinette knew that talking things out was for the best, but she did _not_ enjoy having it weigh on her mind all day. Her original Sunday plan had involved Alya coming over to talk about the gala.

She thought it was going to be chill girl time, but it very quickly became “pretend to be super happy while having to lie and cover up the complicated parts” time.

She was at least glad that she’d had the foresight to password-lock the app she was using to text Adrien as Ladybug. Alya was never shy to respond to her texts for her.

**

“So, elaborate,” Alya said as soon as she walked into Marinette’s room not twenty minutes later. “I can’t translate your weird emoji string.”

“I don’t even know where to start!” Marinette cried, dramatically flopping onto her lounge. “So much happened, Alya, it was like a dream!”

“Okay, first things first,” Alya said as she pushed Marinette’s legs aside so she could sit. “Did you tell Adrien your feelings?”

Marinette nodded.

“And did you kiss him?”

Another nod, this one accompanied by a mad blush.

“All right, girl! Tell me all about it!”

Marinette grabbed a nearby pillow and held it over her face as she replied.

“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Alya pointed out, grabbing the pillow away.

“I might have, um. Slept with him?”

She had never seen Alya speechless before.

Marinette continued, “Lila was there and I just got so jealous I went crazy! And then next thing I know, we’re in a room at the hotel and Adrien is _wow_ and then we’re—y’know! Doing it!”

Her friend just laughed. “Damn. If I’d known your crazy issues with Lila would lead to _this_, I’d have forced you around her a long time ago.”

Marinette groaned. “Can we not talk about Lila right now please?”

“Yeah, whatever, we have _much _more important things to talk about. You. Had. Sex. Spare no details.”

**

Marinette rushed Alya out of there as soon as it had gotten dark. The girls had spent literal hours going over every detail of the night before, and if this meant that Adrien was truly her soulmate. (They determined that he was.)

But once night fell, Marinette had…well, not really other things on her mind, but other people to talk to. Specifically Adrien.

She made it through dinner with her family, but once she was alone, she transformed and raced over to Adrien’s house.

“Hey,” she greeted him as she swung through the window he’d helpfully left open. “It’s good to see you.”

Adrien was sitting at his desk, and he turned and gave her a smile. “It’s always good to see you, Bug.”

“God I want to kiss you,” she murmured. “But, um, you wanted to talk, right?”

He nodded. “I, uh. You’ve met this girl in my class, Marinette, right?”

Well, yeah. She just nodded.

“I took her to the gala last night, and, uh, one thing led to another, and we’re dating now.” Adrien couldn’t look her in the eye.

“Okay,” Ladybug said. “So. A-are you b-breaking up with me?”

Where did that stutter come from? He was dumping her _for her_ so he wouldn’t cheat on her. None of this was a bad thing!

“I don’t know,” Adrien admitted. “Being with you is the best thing I could have ever imagined, but…I really like Marinette. A lot more than I realized.”

Her heart fluttered in her chest, but she stayed quiet.

“And it’s one thing to sneak around with you, because I _can’t_ know who you are, but I don’t think I can do that to her,” he said.

She didn’t know if she wanted to smile, or cry, or both. “So, this is it for us,” she said. “I get it.”

“Well, we could still be friends,” Adrien said. “I really don’t want to lose you completely.”

Ladybug nodded. “Friends. Yeah. We…we can do that.”

“So…”

“I should go,” she said. “This is…a lot to deal with. I should…bye.”

She turned and swung out the window, and Adrien just dropped his head to his desk and groaned. “Plagg, am I doing the right thing here?”

The kwami just laughed from his supply of cheese.

**

**Adrien: ** _I have to confess something._

**Adrien: ** _meet me at lunch?_

Marinette woke up to these messages Monday morning. She was confused, at first—hadn’t they had this talk already? Then she realized the texts were sent to her regular messaging app. To _Marinette_.

So as soon as morning classes let out, she met Adrien at the cafeteria. “You wanted to talk?”

He nodded. “Can we go somewhere private, though?”

Marinette noticed Alya and Nino not too subtly hiding nearby. “Yeah. We can go to my house? There’s always leftover pastries there, we can have some.”

He grinned. “That sounds great.”

**

Thankfully, Marinette had cut back on her Adrien decorations over the years, so she only had to pick up a few dirty clothes before inviting Adrien—her boyfriend!—in.

“So,” she said once they were alone, “What’s up?”

“Well, before we were…anything, I was kind of seeing someone else,” Adrien said. “I ended it with her, but—I don’t want to keep secrets from you.”

A pang of guilt hit Marinette at that. She was keeping _many_ secrets from him. At least it was probably about to end.

“Do I know her?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Adrien replied. “This is going to sound ridiculous, but—it’s Ladybug.”

“Oh,” she said, because what else could she say to that? “She’s your celebrity free pass, right? So, it’s kind of okay.”

She really needed to stop talking.

“Oh, okay,” he said, surprise evident in his voice. “I. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not,” she promised. “I mean, as long as it’s just Ladybug. Who wouldn’t want to be with her, right?”

Why was she still talking.

He smiled. “You’ve got a point there. And, hey, your free pass is Chat Noir, right?”

Marinette glanced away, blushing. “I mean, kind of…it was a toss up between him and—you.”

“Well, you’ve got a free pass with him anyways,” Adrien said. “If you want. It’s only fair.”

“I, um, okay,” she said, dumbfounded. This was absolutely not how she expected this conversation to go. But it was nice to know that, at least.

“So, that was it,” he said. “That’s all I needed to talk to you about. But I’d still like to spend the rest of lunch with you.”

She smiled. He really liked her. He was with her at this moment, and he wanted to be with only her. Both sides of her. There was nothing to worry about anymore.

“I’d like that,” she said. “Any ideas of what to do? You and me, alone in my bedroom, a full hour until we have to get back to class?”

“Gosh, I have no idea,” he said, clearly knowing exactly what he wanted. He stepped closer to Marinette and continued, “A full hour alone with my girlfriend? That’s barely enough time.”

“Girlfriend?” she asked.

“If you’re okay with that.”

She embraced him then, taking that last step towards him and wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her lips to his before murmuring, “So much more than okay.”

He held her close and kissed her gently, the pair of them losing themselves in sweet kisses and soft touches. They sat side by side on her lounge. Adrien ran his hand through Marinette’s hair, undoing her pigtails so it fell free against her shoulders. She responded with gentle kisses against his lips, before pressing a light kiss to his nose with a giggle.

“You’re adorable,” Adrien murmured with a wide grin.

“Well, _you_ are amazing,” she responded, her voice distantly dreamy. “I love y—kissing you.” _Definitely_ not the right time to bring up her full feelings.

“I love kissing you too,” he said before leaning in for another kiss. “I can’t get enough of you.”

She smiled. “Am I dreaming right now?”

“I don’t think so. Does this feel real?” He pulled her closer and gently nipped at her lower lip before gliding his tongue along the same spot.

“Mm-hmm,” she moaned. “Do that again?”

He obliged. His arms around her became tighter, his hands daring to explore under the hem of her shirt. She leaned back just long enough to pull off her shirt, leaving her in a plain white bra. He wasted no time in trailing kisses down her neck, kissing where her chest was exposed. He pressed a kiss between her breasts, licking along the skin to trace the subtle lines of her cleavage.

The moment was broken by Adrien’s stomach growling.

“Hungry?” Marinette asked, an amused smile on her lips. “We did kind of skip lunch.”

“I could go for a snack,” he replied. His hands drifted to the jeans she wore, undoing the button on them.

She laughed and started to stand up. “I’ll get you some food.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close again. “Not the kind of snack I wanted.”

“What do you—oh!” She moaned as his hands pushed her jeans off her hips. He dragged his touch along her thigh until his fingertips were pressed between her legs.

He slid a fingertip beneath the cotton of her underwear. Her folds were already slick, and he was able to press his touch inside her without difficulty.

“Ah, _Adrien_,” she groaned. Her hips rolled into his touch, but he drew his hand away, eliciting a whine from her.

He moved his hand to his mouth, making a show of licking it clean. “Mm,” he said. “That hits the spot.”

Marinette laughed then, but happily helped Adrien push down her jeans and underwear. He grabbed her ass, his hands appreciating the firm flesh, as he moved to lay down on the lounger.

“Come here,” he murmured, pulling her closer, her hips by his head. “I need another taste of you.”

He coaxed her through gentle touches and caresses to kneel on the lounger, her thighs on either side of his face. He took a moment to admire her, cunt glistening just inches from his face, her skin pink and puffy from arousal.

He lifted his head and licked, his tongue dipping into her folds, lapping at her core. She moaned, grinding her hips against his face, letting him press his tongue deeper into her.

He pleasured her with his mouth, as long as he could stand to, until the lack of oxygen was starting to get to him. He tilted his head back for some air, and his nose grazed her clit as he did.

“Adrien!” she cried. “Oh, god, so _good_…”

He looked up at her, making eye contact as he swirled his tongue around her swollen nub. He captured her clit between his lips, gently sucking. He moved one hand away from her ass to slide it between her legs, finger fucking her while he lavished her clit with his lips and tongue.

He kept his gaze on her, watching her head tilt back in ecstasy, her breasts bounce with each roll of her hips. He hummed in appreciation as he continued his ministrations, and the vibration sent a shock through her.

“Again,” she panted. “Adrien, _please_, do that again!”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, a low laugh against her cunt that rumbled into her core. Between that, his fingers mercilessly teasing her walls, and his mouth sucking and oh god, gently nipping at her clit, Marinette couldn’t keep it together.

She cried out loudly as her orgasm hit. Adrien kept licking and touching her as his face was flooded with her release, her walls fluttering and squeezing around his hand. She leaned back, moving off of his face, then swung her leg around to stand up and grab her clothes.

He sat up and wiped off his face, then just watched Marinette as she moved around the room. “You taste as sweet as you look.”

She blushed, and glanced back at him as she pulled on her pants. She was flushed from arousal and embarrassment, and Adrien felt suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. He’d only ever had feelings like this before for Ladybug—but suddenly, he had no regrets turning down Ladybug for the adorably flustered girl before him.

“Let me walk you back to class,” he said suddenly. “I mean, I know we’re going back to the same school now, but I want to take you back to your classroom. Is…is that okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah! I, um. I really like spending time with you.”

**

When they arrived at the classroom, Marinette’s good mood evaporated. Lila was in this class. Somehow, something was going to go wrong.

But before Adrien left her side, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her fiercely, in front of Lila and the rest of the class. “I’ll see you later,” he murmured.

Marinette went to her seat smugly pretending not to notice the daggers Lila glared at her.


	9. Bondage

Everything was great. Adrien and Marinette were dating, and they were the picture of an ideal couple. They spent all their free time together (which, with Adrien’s schedule, wasn’t that much) and they were constantly holding hands or planting light kisses on each other.

It was sickeningly adorable.

The week passed by in a rose-colored blur. Lila didn’t say a word to or about Marinette, the best side effect of her new boyfriend.

But as Friday approached, and Marinette was learning about Adrien’s many, many plans for the weekend, she started to feel like maybe this wasn’t everything she ever wanted.

She had something with Adrien as Ladybug, and he just dropped her without a second thought. Yeah, it was great that he cared about Marinette—_really_ great. But Ladybug was also part of her, and he suddenly didn’t want that part? It was starting to get to her.

That, and the sneaking around for a nighttime rendez-vous was sexy as hell, she missed that.

As Adrien texted her his weekend schedule, lamenting that they didn’t have time for a real date, she wished she could just swing into his bedroom and bang him again. Her feelings just weighed everything down.

She had no idea that Adrien was feeling the same way.

Marinette was _amazing_, no doubt about that. The emotions he felt for her were the same things he felt for Ladybug when they first met—overwhelming awe and just incredible elation that he got to spend time with her at all. Add in the fact that she was cute and genuinely seemed to want to be with him? He was smitten as a kitten. (He’d have to tell Ladybug that later. Leaving out names of course, but the rhyme was too good to leave alone.)

But still, he was surprised at himself for choosing her over Ladybug. The girl of his dreams. His literal other half. He didn’t think his choice was wrong—he just didn’t know why he made it.

He considered this over another lonely dinner that night. He pushed his salad back and forth on his plate until suddenly, the answer came to him.

Ladybug wanted _Adrien_. Not Chat Noir. She wanted the model, the golden boy, the person he had to be instead of the person he wanted to be. And maybe now she knew Adrien _very_ intimately, but it was still on a superficial level.

Marinette had known Adrien for years. They were friends before he had any feelings for her. She knew that he was a massive dork who loved puns, _and she still liked him!_ Hell, he was still her free pass!

If he could tell her that he was Chat, she’d probably be happy. She’d probably still want him.

Ladybug wouldn’t.

**

Marinette was settling in for a night of sewing and binge-watching Netflix when she heard a scratching from the balcony.

She headed up to take a look, only to jump back in surprise when she saw Chat Noir tapping at the window. He noticed her and waved, then motioned to the closed window.

She opened the window and stepped back to allow him inside. “Um. What? Are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop and check in on my favorite civilian,” Chat responded with a grin. “You don’t mind, do you?”

What the fuck was he doing. He did not think this through, he just wanted to see Marinette, he wanted to be _sure_ that she’d like him even with the mask. But that didn’t mean _any part of this_ was smart!

He stopped caring as soon as he saw her in her pajamas, a pink tank top and matching sweatpants. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and the shirt was so thin he could see the barest outline of her breasts beneath. She was beautiful, and he lost all sense.

“I guess I don’t mind,” she replied warily. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here, though.”

“I heard from a reliable source that _you_, Princess, think of me as your—what was it called? Your free pass.”

She looked startled, and Chat took that as an invitation to continue, “I know I told you in the past that I’m in love with another—and that’s still true—but as I am currently a free tomcat, I could be purr-suaded to make some of your dreams come true tonight.”

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally praying to whatever powers that be that he would be gone when she opened them.

He was still there. Still smiling at her in that smirk that he somehow thought was seductive.

To be fair, it’s not like she never considered it. Years of fighting villains alongside her leather-clad partner have led to some idle nights wondering what exactly he looked like under that suit. She knew he was attractive—she wasn’t blind—but did he _have_ to try and seduce her with a pun?

“Um, thank you?” she responded. “But I have a boyfriend.” Who had specifically said she could sleep with Chat Noir. (But that’s beside the point.)

“That’s why it’s a free pass, Princess.” Was she imagining things, or did that make him smile more? “But, if you’re not comfortable with it, I could just leave.”

He turned back to the window, but didn’t move. Instead, he added, “Or, I could tie you up with this handy tail here and have my way with you. Then you can pretend all you want that you don’t want me.”

She gasped. He spun back around, his eyes wide as he immediately said, “Oh my god, I’m sorry, that came out so much worse, I would _never_ do anything you’re not okay with—”

“Yes please.”

The two just stared at each other for a moment as Marinette’s words sunk in. True, she hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t had that _exact_ fantasy once or fifty times.

Chat smiled, looking positively feral. “In that case…” He stepped towards her and lifted a hand to her cheek, lightly tracing the side of her face with a claw. She tilted her head towards him, and he captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

He pulled her close, sliding his hands down her body so he could grip her ass, squeezing her and pulling her hips in line with his.

“You know, I can’t actually tie you up with my tail,” he murmured. “I can’t take off the suit without transforming back to myself, and that would just make the tail disappear.”

“Do you need to take off the suit?” she asked, her voice breathier than she intended.

“Mmhmm,” he said, lightly kissing her again. “Because I want to fuck you brainless.”

She made a sound not unlike a needy whine and pressed her body against Chat’s. She kissed him, tossing aside all sense of reason, and then murmured, “Bottom left drawer of my desk.”

He stepped away from her to open the drawer and drew out a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. “So you’re a kinky princess,” he teased.

“They were a joke gift!”

“But you kept them,” he replied. “Are you saying you _don’t_ want me to use these on you?” He let the cuffs dangle from one claw.

She whimpered.

“That’s what I thought, Princess.” He moved back towards her to kiss her again. “Now, get on your bed. And any clothes you don’t want destroyed, you might want to take them off.”

Marinette nodded. She headed up the ladder to her bed. A moment later, her pants and shirt came flying to the floor.

Chat followed her up to the bed. “Hands above your head.”

She laid down on her back and lifted her hands over her head. The movement made her breasts rise slightly, much to his appreciation. She was trembling slightly, but there was a distant smile on her face.

He knelt over her with the handcuffs. As he eased them around her wrists, threading the chain through the bar on the side of the bed, he asked softly, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I am,” she responded. “This is…not how I pictured this night would go, but I want you _so bad_…”

He gently kissed her forehead as he clicked the handcuffs closed. “Pick a safeword. Just in case.”

She nodded. “How about…Volpina?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“It’s the most vile thing I can think of.”

He bit back a laugh and just said, “All right. Say Volpina if you want me to stop, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, her voice already becoming breathy with anticipation again.

Chat kissed her lightly on the lips, and then trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts. She moaned, her arms jerking instinctually as she tried to reach for him. The cuffs held her firm, which only added to her excitement as he gently grazed her nipple with his teeth. His hands, and claws, idly traced down her stomach. He nudged her legs open and hooked one claw into her panties.

“I warned you what would happen if you left these on,” he growled.

“I know,” she moaned. “I just—I wanted you to ruin them.”

Fuck that was hot. Chat momentarily lost focus, just drinking in the sight sprawled on the bed before him. Marinette was panting, her breasts moving with each breath. Her legs were spread at his touch and there was already a wet spot appearing on her underwear. Her head was tilted back with her eyes closed, and she twitched and jumped at each little movement he made.

“Your wish is my command, Princess,” he said, pressing kisses down her stomach. He was careful not to touch her directly as he whispered, “_Cataclysm_.”

He pressed a glowing finger between her legs and watched as the cotton grew thinner and thinner until it was gone completely.

She moaned, feeling the rush of magic between her legs, then her center exposed to the air. A small part of her was concerned with him using his powers like that, but a much bigger part of her was just begging to be touched already. She was so wound up, it wouldn’t take much to finish her off.

He knelt between her legs, but returned his attention to her breasts. He continue to kiss and nip at the soft skin while she bucked her hips and struggled against the cuffs, trying vainly to get some friction.

“Patience,” he murmured. “I have five minutes till the transformation drops, and I’m going to use every last one of them.”

She groaned in frustration as much as arousal.

“If you’re good, I might let you come,” he teased. “Or maybe I just want you to beg for it.”

“Please,” she panted. “Please, fuck, _touch me_!”

He kissed her neck, moving both hands to her breasts. He ran his claws over the skin, causing her to moan again as he grazed his teeth against her to leave a mark. He licked and sucked at that same spot, one thought running through his head. _Mine_.

“Please,” she cried again, her hips still moving fruitlessly. “Oh god, Chat, please, I need you so bad, pleasepleaseplease…”

He drifted a hand between her legs and lightly ran a claw over her folds, feather light touches that had her shaking immediately.

“More,” she begged, pressing herself into the little touches she was given. “Please, touch me, lick me, fuck me, anything, Chat, _please_!”

He slid one, two fingers into her. She was so wet, he would swear he could feel it through the suit. He started to pump his hand against her, and as he did, his ring beeped a warning.

“Claws in,” he muttered, and the swirl of magic around his fingers was enough to send Marinette over the edge, pushing her into a moaning mess as she came.

She clamped her eyes shut as soon as she saw the first hint of the transformation light appear. She didn’t know if Chat was smart enough to hide his identity, and this was absolutely not the way to find out.

His hand drew out of her and he leaned back over her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. He held her wrists and massaged where the cuffs had been rubbing them. “Still good with these?” he asked.

“Yes,” she hissed. She wanted more. She wanted _him_.

“You can open your eyes, you know,” he murmured. “I am wearing a mask.” He moved, his weight shifting the bed, but she kept her eyes stubbornly shut.

She felt his hands on her hips, lifting her slightly while gently trailing his fingers along her skin, then suddenly—her eyes shot open as he entered her.

She was met with brilliant green eyes behind a cheap black domino mask. “Hello again, Princess.”

“Chat,” she murmured, tilting her head up to kiss him. “Fuck, so good…”

He started to move, rocking his hips against hers in a steady rhythm. She still struggled against the cuffs, all her instincts telling her to _touch him hold him keep him_, but all she could do was let him set the pace as thrust against her.

“Mm, Princess, so tight,” he groaned. His voice dropped an octave. “It feels like you were made for my cock. A perfect fit.”

She cried out and struggled again. “Chat!”

He sped up. He was determined to make her come again before he reached a release, but the way her walls were basically milking him, he wasn’t sure that would happen. Still, he moved his hand to rub against her clit, trying to bring her closer to that edge.

Her breaths came faster as she writhed against him, bucking her hips rapidly. He kissed her, hard, and then growled, “Come for me, Princess.”

“Chat!” she cried, keeping up her frantic pace. He kissed her neck where he’d already left a mark, and this finally sent her over the edge. A wave of pure bliss crashed down around her, wiping all thoughts from her mind and making her focus only on the pleasure spreading through her from her core.

She was distantly aware of Chat groaning her name as he came, his cock pumping his release into her. He suddenly collapsed, boneless, but still inside her.

After a moment he pulled out of her and rolled to the side. He reached over and uncuffed her, then gently massaged her wrists as he brought her arms down.

“Worth your free pass?” he asked with a grin.

“Yeah,” she replied softly. “Not what I expected but…wow.”

He kissed her cheek. “I wish I could stay, Princess, but I do need to get going. I could be purr-suaded to come back sometime, though. You know what they say about taking in a stray cat.”

She sat up and leveled a stare at him. “Did you really just fucking pun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat? in my Ladrien sin story? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> One side of the love square to go! How am I going to work that in? Stay tuned, sinners. ;)


	10. Object Insertion

**Adrien: ** _I have free time after school Thursday!_

**Adrien: ** _do you want to see a movie or something?_

**Marinette: ** _I’d love to! I think the UMS movie came out yesterday_

**Adrien: ** _looking forward to it!_

“Can you believe this is happening, Tikki?” Marinette asked her kwami as she read and re-read the messages from Adrien. They’d seen each other at school, and talked over text often, but didn’t have much time for the two of them. “He’s taking me on a date! And I responded to him like a normal person!”

Tikki nodded, clapping her little paws together. “I know! This is all so exciting! And Chat Noir too?”

Marinette blushed. “Well, he’s a free pass, so it’s okay, right?”

“I’m sure it’ll work out all right in the end. Don’t forget, you’ve got luck on your side!”

“I do, don’t I?” She smiled fondly at her kwami. “I’m glad you’re here.”

**

Meanwhile, Adrien was stuck at a photoshoot that was going far too late. He sent a few messages to Marinette when he had time, and even a couple to Ladybug. He wondered if he could get a second phone number to give to both of them so they could talk to Chat Noir when he wasn’t in costume.

Ladybug, he’d only talk to for akuma-related things. Strictly business.

He imagined his messages to Marinette would be much different, because, as it turned out, that girl was kinky as fuck.

They’d spent some more time together in the past few days, whenever Adrien had solo study time. Marinette didn’t seem flustered by Chat Noir at all, and opened up to him about some long-hidden desires to be tied up and gagged.

She’d made it clear that she wasn’t looking for a full on BDSM relationship. She just wanted a little spice once in a while. And he was willing to be extra spicy for her.

After all, seeing his girlfriend tied up and begging for him was a sight he couldn’t get enough of.

It helped that Marinette had talked to him as Adrien, confessing that she’d been with Chat Noir. True, he already knew that, but the fact that she cared enough to say anything, that she wanted to be honest with him, meant more than he realized it would. He assured her that really, it was fine, she could do whatever she wanted with Chat.

At some point he’d have to tell her the truth, but maybe not just yet.

He was supposed to practice piano after the photoshoot, so once he got home, he set up his usual recording of past practices before sneaking out of his room to visit Marinette again.

**

Chat Noir knocked on Marinette’s skylight soon after she arrived home from school.

She readily let him in, all traces of nerves from the first meeting totally gone. “Hey,” she greeted him. She was kneeling on her bed, and backed up so that he’d have room to land. “What brings you here?”

“I’m sure you can guess, Princess,” he murmured, pulling her close for a rough kiss. “Thought you might want a little treat today.”

“Always,” she responded with a wicked grin that sent a shiver of excitement through him. “What did you have in mind?”

“You with a lot less clothing, for one,” he replied. “Think you can do that for me?”

She stripped off her shirt and jeans as quickly as humanly possible, leaving her in just bra and panties. “How’s this?”

He curved one claw under the shoulder strap of her bra. “Mm…no.” He flicked his hand up quickly, his claw slicing through the fabric.

She jerked back and gasped. “Hey! This cost 60 euros!”

His eyes widened. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know…” How was he supposed to know the price of a bra? His father’s company didn’t design lingerie, after all.

Marinette pouted, adorably, and reached up to the broken strap, idly fingering the cut. “Well…since it’s already destroyed…”

Chat leaned close again, his fingertips and claws gently resting on the edge of her bra cup. “I’m sure that your boyfriend will be more than happy to buy you something nice to replace it.”

He absolutely would, especially if he got to accompany her on the shopping trip and maybe into a dressing room…but he was also very much getting ahead of himself.

He kissed her softly, curling his hand like he was ready to scratch the offending garment away. When they broke apart, she gave him a nod and he slashed through the bra, cleanly cutting through the fabric and the wire beneath the cup. Faint red lines appeared on her breast where he’d grazed her skin, and he ducked down his head to press his lips, his tongue to the scratch marks to help lessen any pain.

She removed the rest of the bra as she groaned, arching her back to press herself into Chat’s touch. Her hands lay flat against his chest, feeling the magical leather that separated her from his rather impressive muscles.

She barely noticed that his hands had moved from her body and were swiftly undoing his belt. She was too concentrated on his tongue swirling over her nipple to care, until he’d bound her wrists behind her back with the leather strap.

He pulled away from her breast, kissed her lips, and then roughly grabbed her hips, making her fall back against the mattress. He tugged at her underwear, pulling it off and carelessly tossing it aside. “It’s too bad I can’t take off the suit,” he said. “You look so pretty right now, so ready for my cock.”

“Please,” she whimpered, locking eyes with him. “Please, I want you so bad…”

He pressed a gloved finger to her lips. “Ah, but I can’t just untie you, now can I?”

She shook her head, her eyes wide. The leather was biting into her wrists slightly, but the subtle pain only added to her excitement.

“Stay here for a moment,” he instructed. “Don’t move, and you’ll be _very_ well rewarded.”

She did as he asked. He left the bed, climbing down into her room. She could hear him moving around while she waited. She shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, but beyond that, waited patiently.

He returned momentarily. “Are you ready, Princess?”

“Yessss…”

He knelt beside her. “Close your eyes and open your mouth,” he said in a sing-song tone.

She did, and she felt smooth plastic against her lips. The object entered her mouth slowly, and she started to suck on it without thinking.

“Good,” he purred. “So good, Marinette.” One hand drifted to her breast, squeezing the flesh beneath his fingers.

She moaned around the object, doing her best to coat it with her saliva. Chat’s hand left her breast and traced soft lines down her stomach, below her navel, until his fingers were mere millimeters from her cunt.

He pulled the object from her mouth and pressed the blunt plastic to her lower lips. She opened her eyes slightly, watching him. She couldn’t tell what thing he was using on her, just that it was plastic and apparently a bright pink. The exact color of her hairbrush…

As soon as she put the dots together, he pushed the handle of the hairbrush inside her, burying it to the hilt. The bristles just barely touched her, causing a tickling sensation that made her squirm.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, working the hairbrush handle in and out of her. “I may not be taking the suit off, but I couldn’t just leave you wanting…”

She moaned and bucked her hips against the brush, trying to get more friction. She was rewarded with more tickling from the bristles, which served to push her that much closer to the edge.

“I’m certainly enjoying seeing you like this,” he murmured. His free hand grabbed his baton and opened a small panel on it so he could take a picture of her. The display she was giving him was beautiful.

Marinette’s hair hung loose around her shoulders, her eyes half lidded and her lips parted in a moan. Her hands bound behind her back pushed her chest forward, displaying her breasts, perk and marked with his claws and kisses. The handle of the hairbrush was buried deep into her, and her legs were spread wide to accommodate it. He could see just how her lower lips gripped the plastic handle, and he could easily imagine the feeling against his cock.

Chat leaned forward to kiss her again. His lower half rubbed against her, and he felt an electric zing straight to his cock at the contact. He leaned back, knowing he’d never hear the end of it if he came inside the suit. (Plagg had made it extremely clear after the first time he visited Marinette.)

Okay, so touching was out. But watching her as she writhed and groaned at each little thrust of the hairbrush was very much okay. He pumped the handle faster, turning it from a gentle teasing to a full on fucking. She responded by moving her hips in tandem, trying to keep the handle in her as much as possible.

“Ch-Chat! Ah…more, please…”

He obliged, using his other hand to trace along her folds and circle her clit. He was careful with his claws, using them to just barely touch her, just enough to make her quiver.

He moved his arm around her back, coaxing her into a kneeling position. He kept the hairbrush moving, more than enjoying the sight of her dripping around the handle, ruining the bristles. He’d have to buy her a new brush as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by her panting and moaning, “Please…touch me, Chat…”

He kissed her roughly, moving his free hand back to her scratched breast. He ran his claws along the same marks, pressing only very lightly, but it was enough to make her groan against his lips. He pushed the brush handle into her as deep as he could, and turned it slightly to make the bristles rub against her even more.

He kissed a line down her neck, to her chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and lolled his tongue against it before giving her a gentle yet firm bite.

Her legs shook and she fell backwards as she came. “Ah! Fuck…ah-Adrien!”

He froze. Did she know?

She stretched her legs and rolled onto her stomach as she asked, “Do you mind untying me now?”

He did as she asked, letting her stretch her shoulders and roll her wrists to work out any soreness.

“So, Adrien, hm?” he asked, trying his best to stay casual and not give anything away.

Her face flushed a deep red. “Did I say that?”

“You did, Princess,” he replied, a teasing tone in his voice. “Don’t worry. I’m not upset about you thinking about someone else.” Now she _definitely_ wouldn’t figure out his identity. Nailed it.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “It’s just…he’s usually been the one in my fantasies, and…he’s been so busy, I haven’t been able to be with him like this that much. I know I’m probably crazy, but I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“I’m sure he’s crazy about you too,” Chat said. It was difficult to keep his voice from betraying his emotions. He was constantly caught off-guard by how much Marinette was _able_ to care about him. He didn’t think it was possible to be the recipient of that much affection.

“You’re really okay with this?” she asked, turning to look at him. “Coming here knowing that I’m in love with someone else?”

His chest tightened. Love? But outwardly, he just nodded. “I get it Princess, really. And I hate to cut this conversation short, but I need to get going.”

“Okay,” she said softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t forget, you owe me a new bra.” She glanced down to the mattress, where the ruined brush was lying. “And a hairbrush, apparently.”

He gave her a two-fingered salute before rushing out the skylight.

**

“Claws in,” Chat said the instant he was in his bedroom, before he’d even fully landed on the floor. He had a _very_ pressing matter to take care of.

He shucked off his pants and got to his bed, letting his hand drift to his cock as he imagined Marinette, how she looked when she was in the throes of pleasure, how she sounded moaning his name, how she would hold him close and make him feel wanted, always.

His self-pleasure session was briefly interrupted by his phone going off. He could see from the notification that it was a photo from Marinette.

She was in her bed, fully nude with only a sheet covering her. The picture showed a bare strip of skin from her leg up to her shoulder, the side of her breast in perfect view while the front was covered by the sheet. The image cut out most of her face, but there was enough to show that she was flushed red and smiling widely.

**Marinette: ** _Thinking of you_

Even though he knew exactly what she’d actually been doing prior, the mental image of Marinette touching herself, giving him that half-lidded gaze, crying out his name…Adrien came with a shudder, thinking about Marinette, Marinette, _Marinette_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic won't have any finale-related spoilers! I know it shook up a lot of people but this fic only draws from canon existing before Kwamibuster.


	11. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This one does veer slightly into dubcon territory. Not enough that I'd consider it the kink of this chapter, but just in case you're sensitive to it.

The next morning, Adrien said hello to Marinette before their classes started. Of course, saying hello meant he wrapped his arms around her and dipped her into a deep, theatrical kiss before actually saying, “Good morning.”

“Very good morning,” she replied, unable to stop herself from giggling slightly. “That was a nice wake-up call.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to kiss you every—single—morning,” he said, peppering her cheeks with light kisses between words. “I, uh, _really_ liked that photo you sent last night, by the way.”

She smiled. “Um, does that mean you maybe more want? Want more?”

“_Yes_,” he murmured in her ear. He gave her one more kiss, just under her earlobe, then pulled away. “I should get to class. Still on for the movie tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” she replied, waving goodbye as he walked away. She turned back to her locker, and only then noticed the crowd of girls in her class that had gathered around to watch the scene. “Um…hi?”

The girls broke into applause, and Alya said, “You have got that boy wrapped around your finger. Nice going, Mari!”

Marinette just rolled her eyes and headed to class.

**

It had been an unusually long time since an akuma attacked Paris. Almost as if Hawkmoth was waiting to be a convenient plot device.

A woman near the high school was being evicted from her home. Her landlord was upset about the dozen cats she kept there, believing that there was no way one person could provide competent care for that many animals.

“Cat Lady, I am Hawkmoth…”

**

The bell had just rung for lunch when students started to get akuma notifications on their phones. In the past years, Paris had set a city-wide text alert system, which had proven useful for many people.

Marinette ducked into the closest supply closet to transform. She was _supposed_ to eat lunch with Adrien, but saving the city came first.

She arrived to the site of the akuma’s destruction and surveyed the scene. No one seemed injured, but there were a lot of people acting like cats. “Chat’s gonna love this one,” she muttered to herself.

Moments later, he landed on the rooftop beside her. “You know, I can’t really be upset with this akuma,” he said over the random meowing of citizens. “Cats are pretty great.”

“You can brag all you want later,” she replied. “We need to focus and find out where the akuma is.”

“Right here!” a voice cried. A woman who would have looked perfectly normal if she weren’t covered in cat fur called to them from the street. “Come here, Chat Noir! You’ll make a perfect addition to my kitty collection!”

She raised a hand and some fur-covered beam shot out, missing Chat by inches.

“Sorry!” he cried as he dodged. “I’m a one-lady kitty!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, grateful for the distraction as she studied the akuma. There was, for some reason, a cat collar around her wrist, the only thing not covered in fur. “Chat, you got her? I see where the akuma is!”

“Go for it, My Lady!” He leapt off the roof, jumping to another building, trying to draw Cat Lady’s attention away. She fired furry beam after furry beam towards him as Ladybug snuck up behind her.

Ladybug grabbed the collar and yanked it off the akuma’s wrist, causing it to break and a black butterfly to flit out. After purifying the akuma, she glanced around. “Okay…now to make people think they’re _people_ again. Lucky Charm!”

A small plush mouse fell into her hand. It had a vaguely minty smell to it, and it was suddenly attracting all the cat-people.

“Meow.” Chat’s voice came from behind Ladybug, startling her. She turned in relief, but found that he was staring blankly at her, his pupils blown wide. She shifted the mouse in her hands, and his eyes immediately followed it.

“You got hit, didn’t you, Kitty?” she asked, frowning. “I’ll take care of it in a second. Miraculous—”

She started to throw the catnip filled toy in the air, but Chat leapt for it with a hiss, batting it out of her hand. Soon it was lost among the crowd of cat-people, each clamoring to be the one to grab it.

“Chat Noir! Bad kitty!” She elbowed aside people as she searched for the charm. She was more than ready to end this whole thing.

She grabbed the mouse from the ground and lifted her arm, ready to cleanse the area of all traces of cat, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind.

Chat Noir used his baton to carry her up to the nearby rooftop, then set her down and immediately began rubbing his cheek against her shoulder.

“Couldn’t I have conjured up a spray bottle?” she muttered. “Chat, you need to back off.”

He gave a very defiant meow, and continued rubbing against her. He wrapped his arms and one leg around her, and started to rub a very different part of his body on her hip.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, half annoyed with him and half turned on. “I’ll make you a deal to get off of me.”

He made a sound like a purr.

“After I cleanse the area, if you remember this conversation, and you’ve still got this—um—_predicament_, you can go wild as a kitty. Climb all over me or whatever. But, Kitty, you’ve got to let me finish the job first.” The chances of him remembering this were slim. He _never_ remembered being under akuma control.

Chat rubbed his cheek against her shoulder again, but then backed away.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

The swarm of ladybugs rushed over the area, returning the cat-people back to people-people. Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief.

“My Lady…” Chat sounded like he was struggling to speak normally. She turned to see his pupils were still blown wide, and his _predicament_ was still very much present.

She frowned. “The cure didn’t fix you?”

He stepped closer to her, something dark in his expression. “Want me to show you how not _fixed_ this cat is?” He then suddenly pulled himself back. “Sorry! The akuma…I still feel kind of animal-like. More than normal.”

“Maybe it was the catnip,” she guessed, mentally noting to have _words_ with Tikki later. “What do you need, Kitty? I don’t have much time.”

“You,” he said, his voice lowering to a near growl. “I just—pets. Affection. Stroking my—please touch me, My Lady.”

Well, she had promised. And it’s not like she was unfamiliar with being intimate with him. But that was as _Marinette_, and _Ladybug_ had never felt like that towards him. Thought about it in lonely moments, sure, but that was not something she could act on.

Chat groaned and fell to his knees. “Please,” he whispered. “It’s getting painful.”

If she touched him, their partnership would be forever changed. There would be no going back. But—he was her _partner_ and he _needed_ her. She couldn’t leave him.

So she stepped towards him and gently placed her hand on his head, stroking behind the leather ears. “Good Kitty…”

He purred, tilting his head to rub into her touch. She moved her other hand to scratch under his chin. “Such a pretty kitty, aren’t you? My Kitty…”

He broke into a big smile, and continued to nuzzle against her hand. “’m yours…” he murmured.

She giggled and bent down to place a small kiss on his forehead. “Good kitties deserve kisses.”

His eyes lit up, and he suddenly pressed his lips to hers. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her down to the roof with him. “My Lady,” he whispered, his tone almost reverent.

She rubbed a hand along his back. “My Kitty,” she replied. “How can I help you feel better?”

His hands moved to her rear as he kissed her, pulling her hips close to his. Even with two layers of magical superhero suits between them, Ladybug could feel his cock, hard and pulsing with want.

She slid a hand along his hip, to his cock. She grasped his length through the suit, eliciting a whine from him. “Is this what you need, Kitty?”

He nodded, rolling his hips against her touch. “My Lady, please…”

His words sent an ache between her legs. He sounded so _different_ than when he was with Marinette. He sounded like he might die if he didn’t have her. The idea gave her a heady sense of power.

Once again, her libido decided for her—_fuck it_.

She pulled back. “I’ll pet you if you’re a very good kitty,” she said, her voice lowering, nearly matching his purr. “Will you be good for me?”

“So good,” he replied. “So good for you, My Lady…”

Her earrings beeped. She cursed under her breath. “Meet me on top of the TVi tower, okay? Get a mask if you don’t have one with you.”

He nodded. He did carry a mask in his baton. Too many close calls led to them keeping a mask around as a just in case. If she was asking him to have one now, though…

“I’ll see you in a few minutes, Kitty.”

**

When Ladybug arrived at the top of the tower, an area usually hidden from public view by large billboards, Chat was already there. He’d detransformed and stripped himself of most of his clothes already, leaving him in boxers and a domino mask haphazardly tied around his face. He was sitting on the roof, palming himself through his underwear, looking for any kind of release.

Ladybug landed in front of him and dropped her transformation. Since she’d had to feed Tikki anyways, she had stopped by her house and changed clothes. She had her mask secured to her face and wore a short pink dress instead of the outfit she’d originally worn to school. She’d also sent a quick text to Adrien apologizing for missing their lunch date.

“Bad kitty,” she said when she saw where Chat’s hand was. “I thought you wanted _me_ to pet you.”

He groaned, looking up at her. “My Lady,” he murmured. “You’re actually here.”

She stepped towards him and started stroking his hair. “Of course I am, silly Kitty. We’re partners. I’m not going to leave you alone.”

He leaned into her touch, resting his head against her body. He started to nuzzle her again, but this time, his head was level with her hips. So his nuzzling felt more like grinding, and Ladybug groaned.

“My Lady?” he asked. His hands slid up the outside of her thighs, reaching under her dress. He pushed the dress up slightly as his hands reached her hips, and then he smirked. The dress still covered her, but only just barely, as he leaned forwards and began nuzzling again.

“Chat!” She moved her hands to his shoulders to steady herself. “Oh, Chat…”

“Can Kitty have his cream?”

She glared down at him. “You’re lucky you’re hot, or I would just leave right now for that.”

He pouted.

She curled a hand under his chin, turning his gaze back to her. “Be a good kitty now and get _all_ the cream.”

Chat grinned and pushed up the skirt of her dress, exposing her cunt. He wasted no time in poking out his tongue and licking along the folds, pushing his tongue inside her and finding out just how much of her he _could_ taste. He curled his tongue against her, like he was lapping up milk. He could feel his face getting soaked with her.

Ladybug stood straddling her partner, watching his head disappear under her skirt as he ate her out. “Good kitty,” she groaned. “Such a good kitty…”

Chat purred, and the vibrations went right against her cunt, causing her to shake and cry out as she came suddenly. He stayed with his head between her legs, dutifully licking in a steady rhythm through her orgasm. He licked stray wetness from her inner thighs as well before backing up, pulling his head out of her skirt.

“_Very_ good kitty,” Ladybug murmured. She knelt down so she was at Chat’s level, and pressed her hand firmly against the bulge in his boxers. “Does my Kitty want his petting now?”

“Yes, please, oh, my Lady,” he groaned, bucking his hips against her hand. “Want you—always wanted you…”

She pushed down his boxers and let his cock spring free. He shivered as the cold air hit it, but then gasped when Ladybug’s hand wrapped around it, slowly stroking up and down.

“You’ve always been so good to me, Kitty,” she murmured into his ear as she stroked. “My pretty Kitty, always keeping me safe. Always protecting me.”

“Ah! My—my Lady!”

“That’s right,” she said with a gentle bite to his earlobe. “I’m _your_ Lady, Kitty.” Her strokes became firmer, and she swept her thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading the precum that had gathered for a little extra lubricant.

“Come for me, Kitty,” she murmured. “Let me see your pretty face. Come for your Lady.”

He stopped trying to hold back and let his release happen, bucking against her hand and moaning, “Ladybug, my Lady, my—ah!”

She smiled at him, and then lifted her dirtied hand to her lips, darting out her tongue to lick away the cum in a lewd display. Once her hand was clean, she leaned forward and placed a light kiss to his lips.

“Feeling better?”

“So much.”

“I need to get back to school,” Ladybug said, standing up and smoothing out her dress. “Patrol on Friday? We definitely need to talk. But, um—this was a good thing, I think.”

“Yeah,” Chat said with a breathless smile. “Good thing. Talking. Good. I’ll see you later, My Lady.”

She transformed and swung off the top of the tower.

Plagg drifted out of the pile of clothes still remaining. “I ate all the cheese in your pocket. So, what about your girlfriend?”

Adrien started to pull his clothes back on, the smile still on his face. “She said it was okay if I used that free pass with Ladybug. I don’t think this is going to be a regular thing, anyways.”

“Word of advice, kid?” the kwami asked, floating directly into Adrien’s face. “Don’t make this weird dating thing more complicated than it needs to be.”

Adrien stared at him. “That’s…actually good advice.”

“Just stick to cheese!”

He rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Huh…that worked out.”

Plagg just rolled his eyes and settled into his usual hiding spot in Adrien’s pocket.

**Marinette: ** _sorry I have to bail on lunch! Parents need help at bakery!_

**Adrien: ** _no problem. We’ll just make up the time tomorrow! _ _😊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone for your comments! Now that all sides of the love square have gotten down and dirty, what sort of sinning will they get into now?


	12. Gag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a heck of a week, and I needed some fluff to cure my soul, so I wrote some. There's still plenty of sin here, but your teeth might rot on all the sweetness first.

Thursday arrived, and Adrien and Marinette were sickeningly adorable all day.

They didn’t have a lot of classes together, but made time to meet up between each class. Every time they passed in the hallways, they exchanged brief kisses.

Most of the other students were happy for them, maybe wishing they’d get a room already. But then there was Lila.

When Marinette left Adrien’s side for one moment to go to the bathroom, Lila followed her. “You’ve really got everyone fooled, don’t you?”

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about,” Marinette replied as she washed her hands.

“You and Adrien,” Lila snarled. “It’s not like he really cares about you, and you should know that. He’s just with you because you put out.”

Marinette laughed. “That is definitely not true.”

“Oh? So that isn’t how you lured him away from me at the gala? You two were in a big hurry to get out of there…”

Marinette finished washing her hands and headed out of the bathroom, not even looking at Lila. She hoped her face didn’t betray her emotions.

She knew Lila was just trying to get to her. There was nothing wrong with her making the first move to get Adrien. That first move did happen to lead to them having sex, but that wasn’t a bad thing. It wasn’t even their first time, with what she did as Ladybug and all.

Okay, so maybe their relationship was heavily based in sex. But still, Adrien chose her over Ladybug. He did care about her more than just what they did in bed.

She took a deep breath as she headed to class. Lila was not going to get into her head.

**

By the end of the day, Lila’s comments had mostly been forgotten and replaced with excitement that Marinette was going on a real date with Adrien!

They were together already. There was no pressure. She was just going to spend time with her boyfriend and be happy.

The two met at the front of the school and started walking to the theater, discussing what they were hoping would be in the movie.

“Five euros says it’s an origin story,” Adrien said. “How the Ultra Mechs came to earth and all that.”

“That would be boring, though,” she replied. “I’d rather see the mechs already there and some epic fight scenes with Nega-Mechs! But I _suppose_ I’ll give it a pass if there’s a shout-out to the level reset glitch.”

He laughed. “Yeah, the little easter eggs are the best part of video game movies. Usually the only good parts.”

“Bite your tongue,” she said, sarcastically scandalized. “Not all video game movies are bad! Doom was a masterpiece!”

“I haven’t seen that one…”

“How _dare_ you. We’re watching it on our next date,” she proclaimed. “You know, assuming this movie isn’t so horrible we break up over it.”

Adrien reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers, giving her a soft smile. “If it’s horrible, we’ll just laugh at it together. So I guess I’ll have to give Doom a chance.”

She squeezed his hand and grinned at him. How could he just make her melt like that all over again?

They arrived at the theater, bought their tickets, and headed inside. A few people noticed the model Adrien Agreste was out on a _date_ but mostly, they were left alone to act like two normal teenagers.

He held her hand all the way to their seats. They sat in the back of the theater, where people wouldn’t notice them as much.

As the theater darkened and the previews began to roll, Adrien moved his hand away from Marinette’s so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders instead. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and they stayed that way as the movie started, just enjoying the closeness and the feel of each other.

About halfway through the movie, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. When he settled back to paying attention to the screen, she kissed his cheek. A few moments later, he kissed her on the temple. This soon turned into quick kisses on the cheeks and foreheads and necks back and forth, both giggling as they competed to have the last kiss in this silly little game.

Their lips finally collided, and they both won. The totally not cheesy movie scene before them was forgotten as the giggles melted away into a sincere kiss, lips soft against each other, Adrien’s arms around Marinette, her hands resting against his chest.

They ended the kiss, pulling away from each other, and Marinette took a moment to admire her boyfriend. His hair was slightly mussed, the movie flashed orange and blue lighting across his face, and he looked like a literal fucking angel with the way he smiled at her.

She kissed him again, and again, and again. They missed the part of the movie where the famous Hollywood action star dropped the tagline of the game, but that was okay. Adrien was quickly realizing that Marinette kisses were much better than anything on the screen.

**

“So, the movie was…okay,” Adrien said as the two walked out of the theater together.

“Maybe we’d like it more if we paid attention,” Marinette replied with a small laugh.

“Maybe,” he agreed. “But I like paying more attention to you.”

She blushed, the shock of _Adrien likes her, Adrien liked kissing her_ momentarily overwhelming her brain. She changed the topic rapidly. “So, after seeing…half of that movie, I kind of really want to play Ultimate Mecha Strike now.”

“Same,” he replied. “Do you want to come over and hang out for a while? We can play in my room.” He squeezed her hand, and she was suddenly reminded of all the _other_ things they could do in his room.

She pulled her phone out from her pocket and checked the time. “Would I be allowed there? It’s getting sort of late, and we do have school tomorrow.”

“I’ll sneak you in,” he said. “I don’t want this date to end yet.”

“Neither do I,” she admitted. She typed something quickly on her phone. “Okay. I let my parents know I’ll be out later. So you’re stuck with me now.”

He pulled out his own phone and sent a message. “Gorilla will be here in a few minutes to pick us up. He’s good at keeping secrets, so we can figure out how to sneak you in.”

The two strategized, mostly coming up with silly plans. Adrien’s favorite was borrowing a big coat from his driver and carrying Marinette inside on his back. This led to him picking her up, just to prove he could, and when the car pulled up, she was held bridal-style in his arms, laughing as she jokingly tried to squirm out of his grip.

They ended up going with a relatively simple plan—Adrien would talk to Nathalie and distract her while Marinette snuck past her. Gorilla would provide some extra cover if need be. He didn’t exactly agree to that, but when Adrien asked for the driver’s help, he did nod, which was as close as they were going to get.

Soon, they were in Adrien’s bedroom with the more overbearing of his guardians being none the wiser.

“I don’t think we can actually play UMS,” Adrien said with a frown. “Since you’re supposedly not here, we shouldn’t be too loud.”

“Well, I’m sure we can find a way to entertain ourselves,” she said, her eyelids lowering as she went in for another kiss.

He moved his arms around her as they kissed and lifted her up, carrying her across the room. She wrapped her legs around his waist for balance, and to be closer to him. He smiled against her lips as he set her down on his bed.

“No one bothers me when I’m sleeping, so we’d better stay here,” he teased as he sat beside her.

“Well, we should get under the covers, so it’s easier for me to hide, just in case,” she replied.

“But we’ve been wearing these clothes all day,” he pointed out. “I don’t want to get my sheets dirty.”

She responded by ridding herself of her shirt and pants, tossing them to the side so that his bed hid them from the doorway. “Better?”

He ran a hand over her now bare arm and kissed her again. “So much better.” He stripped down to his boxers and moved towards Marinette, who laid down so he could kneel over her.

He kissed her, slowly, enjoying every second of her lips against his. His kisses moved to the side of her mouth, down her neck, to where her breasts lay covered by her bra. His tongue poked out and licked a line following the top of her bra cup, along her breast, until he reached the center of her chest. He placed one kiss there before continuing his trail down her body. His lips traced a line down her stomach, stopping briefly at her navel to dip his tongue there, eliciting a squeal from her.

He tilted his head up to look at her and whispered a gentle, “Shh…” before continuing to place slow, languid kisses along her skin. He was half off the bed now, at a perfect angle to kiss between her legs. He kissed the cotton covering her cunt, darting out his tongue to lap at the wetness that was gathering in the cloth.

“Oh, Adrien!”

He kissed her thigh before moving away to look at her again. “Marinette…your voice is lovely, but if someone else hears you…”

“I’m sorry!” she said, clasping her hands over her mouth. She dropped them to ask, “Um, actually…maybe you could—gag me?”

If he was wearing a leather suit, he would’ve expected that. But she’d been nothing but kind and sweet to Adrien. Still, if she was going to make one of her kinkier requests, who was he to deny her?

He gripped her underwear and slid it down her legs, while she watched him with confusion on her face. He balled up the garment in his hands. “Open your mouth.”

Realization dawned on her, and she did as he asked. He pushed the cotton panties into her mouth, effectively muffling her. The cotton was dry on her tongue, but she was overwhelmed with the sudden scent of her own arousal. She watched Adrien with wide eyes as he returned his head between her legs.

She really did try to keep quiet as he ate her out, his tongue and fingers working to make her eyes roll back in her head. She moaned into the gag, grateful for its presence. Her tongue idly poked at the panties in her mouth, probing the wadded-up fabric. She found a wet spot and licked at it, enjoying the faint taste of herself while knowing Adrien was enjoying the same flavor of her pleasure.

He suddenly sucked at her clit, showing how much he was enjoying that flavor. She moaned louder, her legs shaking as her orgasm prepared to hit—

And then he pulled away. She whined in disappointment, but was silenced as his kissed her thigh and his eyes met hers. He was smirking again. She could feel it against her skin and it just served to tease her even more.

He moved his head up, kissing below her navel. His kisses crept slowly up her body, stopping only when he rid her of her bra. His mouth was on her breast then, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin, before creeping higher, up to her neck.

His kisses ended just under her ear. He whispered to her, “Do you want me, Mari?”

She nodded, whimpering out a muffled, “Yefph!”

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Another nod, and more whimpers.

He moved his hands to her thighs, positioning her legs so he could move between them. He’d shed his boxers at some point during his kissing journey along her body, and she could feel his cock pressing against her.

He moved his hips, and the tip of his cock just barely pushed into her. “You’re mine, Mari,” he murmured. “You’re mine and I am _yours_.”

He thrust into her as he finished speaking. He kissed her neck as he fucked her, murmuring her name into her skin. She groaned into her makeshift gag, moving her hips in tandem with his.

She was so worked up that it didn’t take long for the now familiar wave of pleasure to wash over her, crashing and breaking as she tried to cry out his name. His hips moved faster, and then suddenly stilled as his arms clung to her harder. He didn’t stop saying her name.

He pulled his cock out of her as he pulled the now very damp underwear out of her mouth. He kissed her gently before laying down on the bed next to her.

“Amazing,” Marinette murmured, half breathless and in a daze. “I’m yours…”

He kissed her cheek. “At least I hope so. I mean, I guess I have to share with you Chat Noir, but…”

She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. “If you’re not comfortable with that, just say the word and I won’t see him. I don’t want you to feel like you have to share me just because I’m okay with you and Ladybug.”

Adrien smiled. “I really am okay with it. Heck, I’d probably be with him if I could.” Wouldn’t anyone jump at a chance to fuck themselves?

Marinette’s cheeks went red as she thought of the possibilities that implied.

He kissed her again, breaking her out of her reverie. “It’s pretty late now, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “Time to sneak me out of here?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “I’m really comfortable with you here…do you think you could stay the night?”

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, searching his face for any sign of this being a cruel joke. “I…we’ve got school in the morning. I didn’t bring any extra clothes.”

“I’ll lend you some of my clothes, and we go to the same school,” he pointed out. “Please, Marinette? I just—this house is usually really lonely, and I don’t think I’m ready to stop having you here yet.”

She smiled, and snuggled back against him. “Well, I already told my parents I’m out late…I suppose I could stay with you.”

The two cuddled close, Marinette using Adrien’s chest as a pillow. Soon, he was snoring softly, while she watched him, feeling sleep tug at her consciousness.

“I love you,” she whispered against his skin before she fell into slumber.


	13. Intracrural

Marinette woke up to the sound of an unfamiliar alarm. She was in a bed she didn’t recognize, and her pillow was noticeably warmer and bonier than normal.

She sat up in bed and noticed that she was stark naked and still in Adrien’s bedroom. And her pillow had actually been Adrien’s shoulder. He was still sleeping, an arm draped around her waist. She laid back down and cuddled against him, watching him.

He looked so good, even asleep. His hair was mussed and there was a small dribble of drool at the side of his mouth, but he still had a perfect face with perfect kissable lips.

The alarm kept blaring and after a moment, his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a couple of times as he woke up, and then broke into a wide smile. “Morning, beautiful.”

“Good morning,” she murmured. She leaned forward to give him a kiss on the nose. Her hair was a mess, one pigtail in and one hanging loose, she had a red imprint on her cheek, and she was beautiful.

He wanted to just stay in bed and kiss her forever, but the beeping of his alarm was getting too loud to ignore. He sat up and stretched, noticing Marinette watching him, her eyes on his arms, his chest.

He shut off the alarm and stood from the bed. “If I’m not at breakfast in—fifteen minutes, Nathalie will come in here to check on me. I’ll get you some clothes.”

As he walked to his closet, she yawned, and dropped the blankets away from her body. He had to stop and watch as she started combing her hair with her fingers, apparently not even caring that her breasts were exposed and _very_ tempting.

He made up his mind right then that he would spend many more nights with her, just to see her comfortable in his bed and sleepily smiling at him.

**

“That’s not your shirt.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she closed her locker. “Good morning to you too, Alya.”

Her friend was looking over her outfit with a mischievous grin. “That’s a boy’s shirt. And you’re wearing the same pants as yesterday…miss Dupain-Cheng, are you doing a _walk of shame_ in our locker room?”

“No!” she replied immediately, blushing red. “It’s not a walk of shame…”

Alya shrugged. “Fair enough, don’t be ashamed of doing the do! But am I right in guessing that’s what you _did_?”

Marinette took a deep breath. She wasn’t going to be embarrassed by this even if it killed her. “Yeah. You’re right. I slept at Adrien’s last night. Because he’s my boyfriend and _Alya is this really happening?_”

“It is!” she cheered. “Now, tell me every. Last. Detail.”

**

The rest of the day went fairly normally, or at least the new normal for Marinette. She went to class, studied, had a pop quiz, and otherwise hung out with her friends. Whenever she saw Adrien, he smiled at her.

Everything was fine until the end of the day. When she was going to patrol with Chat Noir. Who she’d had sex with and they needed to _talk_ about that.

The two met on the Eiffel Tower, their usual spot. Chat smiled when he saw her, and Ladybug’s heart sank. He’d spent years openly loving her, and now she was going to have to break his heart.

“My Lady,” he greeted her as she settled onto the iron beam next to him. “How have you been?”

She briefly thought about the night she’d spent with Adrien, how she’d had to hide from his father but still, waking up in his arms had been worth it. “Things have been good,” she responded with a smile. “You?”

“Same,” he replied, glancing up to look at the stars. “Um, we should talk, though—I have a girlfriend now.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Did that happen before or after we…”

“Before,” he admitted, unable to look directly at her. “I didn’t cheat on her, though! We’ve talked about that celebrity free pass thing. She gets—”

“Don’t tell me,” Ladybug said. “Too many details about your civilian life. I know the concept, though.”

Did _everyone_ in Paris have the superhero team as their free passes?

“That does make this easier, though,” she said. “I was worrying about hurting you…”

He shook his head. “My Lady, part of me will always love you, but I know you’ll never feel the same. Being with you for one moment was nothing short of miraculous, but…I get it. We’re better as partners than lovers.”

“That’s true,” she agreed. “I—this is going a lot better than I thought it would. But—this is really selfish, but—what happened last time? That was really hot.”

“Oh really?” he asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

She blushed. “I was going to suggest—it’s just sex, right? If you get hit by an akuma again, we shouldn’t feel guilty about it. And maybe, once in a while, some…stress relief?”

“That’s…not a bad idea,” he said. “I can’t see my girlfriend as often as I’d like to, and she’s amazing, but, life gets hard sometimes. And…”

“Sometimes you just want someone to fuck all the problems away,” she finished for him.

“Yeah,” he said. “So…partners with benefits?”

“Civilian relationships come first, though.” She held out her hand for him to shake, but he placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand instead.

They sat in silence for a moment, both watching over the city, until Chat said, “So, um. Since we’re okay with some stress relief and all—there’s something I’ve always wanted to try with you. Don’t judge me?”

She smiled. “No promises on not judging you, but I’ll hear you out.”

“Um, it’s kind of hard to explain—basically, you keep the suit on? And I, uh…”

“What? Hump me like a stray alley cat?”

He flushed red. “Basically that, yes. I know it’s weird! But I’ve been thinking about it for the past few years…”

She levelled a stare at him, her expression unreadable. Then she broke into a smile. “I don’t see the harm in that. TVi roof again?”

“You mean, right now?” he asked. “Yes. Absolutely. Let’s go.”

**

Okay, so, he’d been hoping this would happen. He’d worn his cheap costume mask before he transformed, just in case. So when he arrived on the roof of the TV studio, he dropped his transformation and was already ready for Ladybug. He wore only his mask—he might have been _really_ hopeful.

Ladybug arrived just a moment after him and raised an eyebrow at him. “Eager, hm?”

“Yes,” he replied without a hint of shame. “Can I kiss you, My Lady?”

“That’s what we’re here for.”

He rushed towards her and crashed his lips against hers, bringing his arms around her as his hands slid down her back, reaching to grab her ass. His cock pressed against her hip and he shivered at the cool, smooth feeling of her suit against the very sensitive skin.

“My Lady,” he murmured. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you…”

Her hand reached to his erection, squeezing the hardness in her palm. “I’ve got _some_ idea.”

He kissed her fiercely, and then asked, “Could you, um…turn around?”

She nodded and turned. Her ass pressed deliciously against his cock, and he had to bite back a moan as she playfully ground against him.

“Yeah…like that,” he murmured. He kissed her neck, just where the suit ended, and began to rock his hips against her, sliding his cock against the cleft of her ass and the juncture of her thighs.

She kept her legs tightly together, creating delicious friction as the material of her suit let his cock slide against her smoothly. The material was cool, but he could feel heat coming from her body, an inviting warmth that begged for his touch.

He moved his hands to her breasts, touching and kneading them through the fabric. He could feel her nipples pebbling against the magical material, and he lightly pinched them before moving one hand lower. He nipped at her neck, hard enough to leave a mark if the suit wasn’t protecting her skin.

His fingers pressed between her legs as he continued rocking against her. The suit was thin enough he could feel her warmth and just the slightest hint of wetness. He quirked his hand in such a way that made her moan and grind her ass harder against him.

“Oh, fuck, My Lady,” he moaned, his movements becoming sloppy as he fucked her suit, his hands grasping at her where they could. He brought one hand up to her cheek so he could turn her head to face him, giving her a rough kiss as his release spilled onto her thighs. His other hand continued working between her legs until she cried out, her knees shaking as she leaned back onto him.

They stood there for a few moments, panting as their breath and sanity returned. Ladybug stepped away from him first. “That was…huh. No judgement, just…not what I expected.”

He laughed. “Hey, you try being a 14 year old boy with a partner in magical spandex and complete access to the internet and see if you don’t get any weird fantasies. Thank you, though. That was…I’m glad we tried it.”

She smiled. “No problem, purely platonic sex and crime fighting partner.”


	14. Overstimulation

**Adrien: ** _haven’t seen you in a while_

**Adrien: ** _still want to be friends?_

**Adrien: ** _starting to miss you, bug_

Marinette sighed as she stared at her phone. She’d exchanged a few brief text conversations with Adrien as Ladybug, but hadn’t been to see him in a while.

There were a few reasons for that. One was between her time with Adrien and Chat’s occasional visits, plus her newfound “superhero duties”, she was completely satiated. She seemed to be spending all her time with one of the two, and she wasn’t sure how much she could handle.

Another reason was her fear. Adrien had chosen _her_ over Ladybug. But if Ladybug kept visiting him…would he change his mind?

**Ladybug: ** _what about your girlfriend?_

He replied almost instantly.

**Adrien: ** _she’s amazing_

**Adrien: ** _but she’s got her friends and her design work_

**Adrien: ** _I can’t be selfish and ask her to spend time with me every time I’ve got a moment free_

Yes he could.

**Ladybug: ** _are you free tonight?_

**Adrien: ** _yes! No lessons scheduled but I’m supposed to “rest” and not go out_

**Adrien: ** _wanted to sneak marinette here but that’s not fair to her_

Her heart ached. She remembered how he wanted her to stay with him, how he said his house feels lonely…he was so alone, and he still was perfectly fine sharing her with her superhero partner? How could he give so much?

**Ladybug: ** _I’ll be there_

**Ladybug: ** _I miss you too, Hot Stuff_

**

That night, Adrien left his bedroom window opened. He went about his evening practically buzzing with anticipation. True, everything had been going his way lately—Marinette was the _best_, and he was able to be with Ladybug in a purely friends with benefits sort of way—but he missed the midnight meetings and secret trysts. He missed watching his Lady come apart at his touch, her normally confident exterior melting away thanks to his fingers, his lips, his cock.

Okay, so maybe he’d have to keep it in his pants this time, but Marinette had _specifically_ said it was okay with Ladybug…so maybe things would continue going his way.

Ladybug landed in his room as he was at his TV, rifling through his DVD collection idly. “Hey, Hot Stuff.”

His eyes lit up when he saw her. “Bug! It’s good to see you again.”

They met in the middle of the room and hugged, a normal hug between friends that felt like something was _complete_ now.

“I didn’t realize how much I’d miss you,” she murmured.

“Who wouldn’t miss you?”

“I mean, you chose your girlfriend over _Ladybug_,” she replied, teasing. “I figured she must be someone pretty great to make you forget all about me.”

He grinned, a lovestruck look coming over his face. “She is great. But you are too. You know Marinette, right? I think you two would be really good friends.”

“I know her,” she said, trying to sound casual. “We are pretty alike, but it’s hard to have friends while Hawkmoth’s still out there. So—probably shouldn’t talk about my life too much.”

“I understand,” he said. “But it’s really good to see you.”

The two just grinned at each other for a moment, before Adrien broke the silence. “So…want to watch a movie or something? I’ve got a lot of options…”

“Sure!” she said brightly, heading to his shelves of DVDs. “You like anime, right? Anything you recommend?”

“Uh, it really depends what you’re in the mood for. Take a look, I’ll answer any questions you’ve got.”

She glanced over the titles, running her gloved finger along the spines of the DVD cases. She stopped and pulled out one that looked interesting.

“Magical Girl Ai? Is this any good?”

She didn’t notice that Adrien had turned bright red as she read the description on the back of the case. She slowly lowered it. “Oh. This is…”

“It’s called hentai,” he mumbled. “We don’t—we don’t have to watch _that_.”

She shot him a smile. “I don’t think I’d mind so much if I’m watching with you.”

He tried to smile, but he was too embarrassed to do much more than a grimace. She slid the DVD back on the shelf and continued looking.

After a moment of finding nothing, she asked in the most casual tone she could muster, “So does that free pass thing still apply for you?”

Adrien tried not to choke as he sharply inhaled. “Um. Yes. Marinette is—_yes it’s very much okay_.”

She smirked and grabbed a random disc off the shelf. “Then let’s start with watching this, and…we’ll see where the evening goes?”

“I like the idea, but…Iron Blooded Orphans is a story about child soldiers and giant mechs. It’s…not the best for setting any kind of mood.”

She glanced at the DVD she’d grabbed. “Okay. What do you suggest, then?”

He picked one up. “Food Wars. Trust me, it’s good.”

As he set up the DVD, she sat on his couch and dropped her transformation. She wore her hair down for once, and had on a pink nightgown below her glued-on mask. The nightgown was a simple style, held on her shoulders with a black and white lace, and flower embroidery decorating the shift. She crossed her legs, letting the fabric ride up tantalizingly high on her thigh.

The show started, and Adrien sat down next to Ladybug. She tried to pay attention to it—the plot seemed solid and it was kind of funny—but she was distracted by Adrien idly running his hand along her leg, his fingers just barely tracing beneath her nightgown.

He didn’t say anything, but he kept touching her as they watched the first episode. He started with a hand on her leg, then light touches on her hips, her waist, pulling her slightly closer and closer. Somehow by the end of the episode, she ended up with her legs draped over his lap, her hips resting by his leg. He kept his hands in relatively chaste areas, just lightly rubbing circles along her thighs.

When he glanced at her, he saw the way her lips parted, the pebbles of her nipples hard against the cotton nightgown, the faint damp spot between her legs when she shifted them apart. He just kept rubbing her legs, letting his fingers dance along her skin, dipping to touch her inner thighs just so lightly before pulling them back.

“Comfortable, Bug?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” she replied, her voice sounding choked. “Very comfortable…”

Oh, he missed this. Ladybug, savior of Paris, was at his mercy. This girl could kick anyone’s ass and they’d thank her for the privilege, but he was able to make her start to unwind with just touching her.

As the next episode started, he slid his hand between her legs, running one finger down the gusset of her panties, before quickly drawing back. She shivered and murmured, “Adrien…”

He pressed that same finger to her lips. Her tongue darted out to the pad of his fingertip, tasting the faintest hint of her own arousal there. “Don’t you want to watch the show, Bug?”

She groaned, but turned her attention back to the TV. He took his time returning his hand to her leg, letting it slide down her shoulder, pushing the lace aside. He drifted his touch over her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze, before returning to her leg for those torturously slow circles on top of her thigh. At least now, he was stroking her inner thigh.

After more gentle touches and Ladybug starting to go insane, Adrien reached higher under her nightgown and hooked his fingers into her underwear. He slid them down her legs, and tossed them to the side, leaving her bare and exposed to him. He tried to keep his attention on the anime, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see her pretty pink cunt, resting just inches from his hand, glistening with _want_.

His touch moved higher, right between her legs. He let his fingers stroke her, not enough pressure to satisfy, just enough to tease. Her legs shook, and her head fell back. “Adrien, _please_…”

He dipped one finger inside her, admiring how wet she was. He quickly withdrew, though, returning his touch to just barely stroking her folds.

Her hand suddenly grabbed his wrist, trying to pull him closer, so he would really _touch her_. He just smirked and leaned back. “Patience, Bug. I’m going to just do everything I’ve wanted to do since the last time I saw you.”

She whined, and he continued, “Enjoy it all you want. I just want to drag this out as long as possible.” He punctuated the last word by sliding two fingers into her this time, curling them in such a way to make her moan. He continued to fuck her with his hand, rubbing his thumb against her clit. All pretense of watching the show was gone, he was just watching her moan and writhe beneath his touch.

Her eyes screwed shut and her head pulled back as she suddenly cried out, her legs shaking as she came against his fingers. He continued to push his fingers into her through her orgasm, not stopping even as she panted and tried to come back to her senses.

“Adr—Adrien, please…”

He pulled his fingers out of her, but swiftly brought his other hand to rub at her clit while he made a show of licking his fingers clean.

“I—ah, Adrien!—I already came,” she protested, still wriggling under the attention he gave her.

“I know,” he said simply. “I told you, I’m not going to be done with you for a while.”

What could she say to that? So she just leaned back against the couch and moaned, letting Adrien work his magic.

He shifted to get a better angle, and then suddenly his thumb on her clit was replaced with his lips, his _tongue_, licking and sucking at the sensitive nub while his fingers were back in her, fucking her again mercilessly.

It didn’t take long for her to come again, and then his hand and mouth switched, his fingers still mercilessly playing with her while his tongue lapped up her wetness. He was thorough, teasing her with his lips and tongue until she felt on the verge of _another_ orgasm.

He moved back, his thumb still slowly rubbing her clit. “Help me get my pants off, Bug?”

It took a moment for her to respond. Her mind had been so thoroughly cleared of anything but _Adrien Adrien Adrien_ that it took time for her to realize that he’d spoken to her. But then she did, sitting up and tugging at his pants and boxers until they were low enough for him to kick away.

It was a bit awkward, his hand never leaving her cunt as they both moved to a new position, her on her back, one leg thrown over the back of the couch, him between her legs, his hips pressed to hers.

He teased her with his cock, sliding just the tip against her folds. She was _soaked_ now, it would be so easy, and so _tempting_, to just bury himself in her completely. But he just wanted to tease her a little longer, draw it out for both of them so the payoff would be worth it completely.

“Adrien,” she whined. “Please, _please_…I need you…”

He couldn’t take it anymore, so he snapped his hips to hers, pushing himself inside her completely in one thrust, as he rubbed her clit just so—she crashed down around him, hard, clinging to him and murmuring his name over and over.

Sense was completely gone then, all that was left was Adrien’s hands on her body, Adrien’s cock inside her, filling her up and drawing back to fill her up somehow _more_, his lips on hers. She didn’t know where she stopped and Adrien began anymore, and she didn’t _care_. Everything was Adrien, AdrienAdrienAdrien…

“Bug—My Lady!” he cried out suddenly. She heard him through a fog, she felt him tighten his grip around her, felt his cock throb in her as he came. Then her mind was blissfully blank, completely satisfied and ready to just _rest_.

She barely noticed Adrien pulling out of her. Her senses came back around the time he was tugging a blanket over her nude and spent body. “Wha…?” she asked, her head feeling like it was full of cotton.

“I thought you might just pass out, you looked so tired,” he explained with a smile. “You’re welcome to stay here, or stay in the bed, if you want to.”

“I should…I should go,” she said, struggling to sit up. “Get home before anyone notices…”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I understand, Bug, but don’t push yourself.”

She gave up and relaxed on the couch cushions. “I’m just gonna…lay here a bit…then I’ll go.”

“Okay,” he said. “Mind if I sit with you?”

She didn’t reply, but she smiled as she watched him come close and sit on the cushion beside her head. He gently stroked her hair, and she figured—a small nap wouldn’t hurt.

**

Once Ladybug was asleep, a small red figure floated into Adrien’s field of view. “Hello again.”

“Tikki, right?” Adrien asked. “Her kwami?”

She nodded. “Stop making things more complicated than they need to be.”

“I can’t help it,” he replied. “She doesn’t want to know who I am. I really am happy with Marinette, but…I can’t give up on Ladybug either.”

Tikki screwed up her face in the most adorable little pout. “I know everything will work out in the end, but don’t hurt her in the process. Can you promise me that?”

He glanced down at the sleeping girl. “I’d give up being Chat Noir before I ever hurt her,” he said softly.

Tikki giggled. “Don’t let Plagg know you said that. Now, you should go pretend to be distracted so I can wake her up, okay?”

He nodded, and brushed a stray piece of hair from Ladybug’s face before standing up. “I’ll just…go brush my teeth. Can you tell her I said goodbye?”

“Of course,” the kwami promised. “She really does care about you, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to everyone for your kudos and comments!


	15. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some rough sex and voyeurism.

A few days passed. Marinette and Adrien saw each other at school, exchanging sweet words and kisses between classes, while Ladybug and Chat patrolled together on schedule.

The pair, still not realizing they even were a pair, did keep in touch with each other via text. But…it wasn’t the same.

Marinette was happy with how her life was going, but at the same time, she was getting lonely.

Adrien was too busy for her _or_ for Ladybug, and Chat hadn’t dropped by in a while. He even left their patrol before she could proposition him for anything.

This left her a lot of time for her design work and her friends, true, but also a lot of time for her to sit in her room alone and get inside her head.

She was in four relationships at once, and it was overwhelming. True, they were really only two different relationships, but neither of the guys knew that! And what if Alya, or god forbid, _Lila_ found out about all the secrets she was keeping?

The whole school would know the truth. She really was just a slut.

She was going to hurt Adrien and Chat. They would eventually find out the truth, and they’d be hurt. She’d been cheating on Adrien while only pretending to allow him the same. True, she knew if she _had_ to choose, she’d pick Adrien in a heartbeat, but why was she letting herself avoid the choice at all?

Why couldn’t she just keep it in her pants?

Then there was the thought tickling the back of her mind that _maybe_ the whole situation was even _more_ complicated because had Adrien actually called her _My Lady_—?

Nope. He was a Ladybug fan, had probably heard it in interviews. Not worth thinking about.

Alone in her room, Tikki distracted by watching a movie on her phone, Marinette let her thoughts wander into happier areas. Adrien touching her, treating her body with reverence. Chat pinning her down, keeping her at his mercy while having his way with her.

Chat pinning her down while Adrien worshipped her body…

She reached for the long-forgotten vibrator she kept by the bed. She didn’t turn it on, just had it there, waiting, as her mind continued to wander.

Her hand slipped under the thin tank top she wore to bed, starting her solo session by caressing her breast, wishing it was Adrien’s hand, Adrien’s fingers exploring the skin and pinching at her nipple.

He’d use his mouth on her. He’d encourage Chat to pay attention to her other breast, making sure that both sides of her were loved.

Her other hand slipped under her shorts, beneath the cotton of her underwear. She lightly traced her folds while imagining that Chat had been the one touching her there, teasing her. Would he have her tied up? Or would he ask Adrien to hold her down, keep her distracted with soft kisses while Chat fucked her with his fingers? She dipped her own fingers inside herself, curling them in the way she knew she liked.

She kicked down her shorts and underwear, reaching for the vibrator. She brought it to her mouth first, curling her tongue around it to get it wet before she used it. She imagined that it was Chat’s cock, that he’d told her to suck it, that she had to please him before she would be allowed to come.

She switched on the vibrator. It buzzed in her hand, and she let it trail down her body, holding it against her breasts for a moment, before pressing it against her cunt, teasing herself. Adrien would tease her like this, make her tremble with want before finally slipping his cock inside her just—like—that.

She moaned as she pressed the vibrator into herself, unconsciously bucking her hips. She moved it slowly in and out, like it was Adrien, tenderly making love to her. She fucked herself harder with the toy, like it was Chat, hitting all of her sweet spots while playing with the kinks she didn’t really know she had.

Her self-love was interrupted by a sudden knocking from her skylight. Chat Noir was there, waving at her with a grin on his face that revealed he was seeing _everything_.

She made a noise somewhat like a squeak and yanked her underwear back up before opening the hatch. “Hi Cha—ah!”

She belatedly remembered that the vibrator was _still inside her_.

His grin was too smug for his own good. “Hello again, Princess. I see you’ve been _taking care of_ yourself.”

She blushed, not able to look at him. “Oh, shut up, it’s been too long since I’ve been with my boyfriend.” She glanced at him then, her eyes half-lidded as her demeanor suddenly changed. “Or you.”

He leaned towards her. “Should we remedy that tonight?”

“_Yes_,” she hissed before meeting him in a fierce kiss, pressing her body to his. The leather of his suit was cool against her flushed skin, and when he rocked his hips against her, the vibrator shifted, causing her to tilt her head back in a moan.

“What were you thinking about, Princess?” Chat asked. His hand reached between her legs, cupping her and pressing the heel of his hand against her so the vibrator was thrust in just a bit more.

“You,” she admitted. “And Adrien. Both of you…”

“At the same time?” he asked, grinning at her. “Ambitious, aren’t you?”

She flushed, but kept her hips rolling against his touch.

“Show me,” he murmured. “Show me what you were doing when thinking about me.” He tugged at her panties, pulling them down. The vibrator slid out of her, just slightly, and he could see it glistening from her wetness.

She laid back on the bed hesitantly, but moved her hand between her legs. She grabbed the toy and started pumping it in and out of herself, staring at Chat as she did. Her other hand slipped under her tank top and played with her breast.

“Adrien,” she moaned, “Oh, _Adrien…_”

Every time Chat thought he’d seen the sexiest thing in the world, something _even better_ came along. And this time it was Marinette, writhing on her bed, displaying her body to him, moaning his name. His suit was very tight all of a sudden.

“Ch—aah,” she groaned, and _that_ was the sexiest thing. “Chat, please, I want you…”

“Claws in.” He was already nude, except for the plastic mask, and he couldn’t help but sigh as his erection was allowed to spring free.

Marinette pulled the vibrator out, but Chat moved his hand to her wrist, keeping the toy hovering between her legs. “Keep going,” he said. “I want you to suck my cock while dreaming about pretty boy Agreste fucking you.”

Her mouth fell open in a surprised O, but her body betrayed her as she pressed the vibrator back into herself. He took the opportunity to grab her by the pigtails she wore and roughly shoved his cock into her mouth.

He was worried about being _too_ rough, for about half a second, until Marinette moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through him. He fucked her mouth, using her hair as a sort of handle. She drooled around him, but kept her eyes focused on him as she fucked herself on the toy with equal ferocity. Every thrust was a silent question—_is this okay?_—and every moan was an answer—_oh god yes more_.

“You love this, don’t you, Princess?” he asked, his voice a sinful growl. “I bet that toy can’t compare to pretty boy’s cock. Don’t you wish he was here?”

She groaned, and he saw her hand moving the vibrator faster. With her on her knees, he couldn’t see all he wanted, but he saw the pink plastic winking at him as it slid in and out.

“What would he think, if he was here? Watching you suck me off?” He’d think it’s the hottest thing he’d ever seen. “I bet he’d fuck you, just slide that cock right into you, try to prove that you’re his.” His hand slid to her cheek, tilting her head slightly so her eyes met his. “But you’d be looking at _me_.”

He wondered if he could borrow the mouse miraculous. And if Mullo would be okay with a few creative adjustments to the suit.

“Or would you prefer he’s where I am?” he asked. “You could suck his model cock, but I’d be behind you, fucking you raw. Or maybe I’d just lick your pretty pink cunt. Pretty boy would have your attention, but those cute noises you make are all _mine_.”

She moaned, her hips bucking against her hand as she pushed the toy deep inside herself. She pushed herself into his cock, practically _swallowing_ him. Everything was tight, so tight around him that he couldn’t help but groan as he came.

Marinette coughed and pulled back abruptly. Strings of drool and cum coated her lips, stretching to the tip of his cock.

And now _that_ was the sexiest thing.

He gently brushed her cheek with his hand, and moved his thumb to wipe her lips clean. She smiled at him gratefully, and then flopped onto her stomach on the bed, her face in the mattress.

“Are you okay, Princess?”

She glanced up at him. “Am I a slut, Chat?”

He frowned. “Are you serious? This isn’t a dirty talk thing?”

“I’m serious,” she confirmed before dropping her face to the mattress again.

He rubbed her back. “No, you’re not a slut. I know what we’ve got going here is…unconventional, but that doesn’t mean it’s anything wrong.”

“I’m cheating on Adrien, though,” she said, her words muffled as she kept her head down. “And he said that this is okay, but I still feel so bad…and I don’t want to hurt you either!”

“Princess, I promise you, you are doing nothing wrong,” he murmured. “You’re an amazing girl and honestly, I’m lucky I only have to share you with pretty boy. But I don’t mind sharing, as long as you’re happy.”

“How can you be so sweet?” she asked. “We shouldn’t keep doing this.”

“Then we won’t,” he said simply. “The last thing I ever want is for you to get hurt, Princess. If you don’t want this stray cat around anymore, then I won’t come by.”

She shook her head. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

The question hung in the air for a long moment, until Marinette nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he responded with a kiss on the top of her head. “I really do understand…claws out.”

**

**???: ** _hello princess_

**???: ** _now you can let me know if you want me to come back_

**Marinette: ** _Chat Noir?_

**Marinette: ** _how did you get my number?_

**Chat Noir: ** _stole it from pretty boy_

**Marinette: ** _leave him alone_

**Marinette: ** _he’s more than just pretty_

**Marinette: ** _he’s kind and smart and funny, and he always sees the good in everyone_

**Marinette: ** _even you, alley cat_

**Chat Noir: ** _fine, I won’t bother pretty boy_

**Chat Noir: ** _but let me know when this cat can come scratching at your door again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your comments! I've really been blown away by the response to this little smut fic. We're just about at the halfway point, so I hope all you sinners enjoy the rest!


	16. Orgasm Denial

When the weekend came, Marinette was looking forward to plans with her friends. They were going to get ice cream from Andre, and maybe, _finally_, she’d get some scoops that actually made sense. The ice cream was usually good, but anyone not in a relationship trying to just have a dessert would find themselves confused by his advice and odd combinations.

Once he’d given her cotton candy and peppermint. The whole thing tasted like too-sweet toothpaste.

But now she had Adrien! True, he was probably going to be called away for model business instead of being able to join her, but at least she was part of a couple this time.

She decided to dress up for the group outing, just a little bit, just in case Adrien did show up. She wore a pink skirt and soft button-down denim shirt tied at the waist, and chose to wear her hair down for a change.

“Looking good, M!” Alya greeted her when she met her friends outside the bakery. “Ready for some sweetheart’s ice cream?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Have you seen what he gives out? I’m pretty sure it’s just ice cream.”

“Yeah, but remember what happened last time you said that to him?”

Marinette mimed zipping her lips.

**

Andre watched Marinette as she nervously shifted from one foot to the other. Couldn’t he make up his mind about ice cream already?

Finally, he snapped his fingers. “Dark chocolate and lime! For the love you’ll understand in time!”

She wrinkled her nose as son as his back was turned. Who would want those flavors mixed?

Suddenly, she felt warm fingers brushing against her hand. She turned her head to see Adrien smiling at her. “When did you get here?”

“Just now,” he replied. “Technically I’m studying Mandarin right now, but...clearly I can’t study on an empty stomach.”

She giggled and kissed his cheek. “I’m really happy to see you.”

Andre glanced back at the couple. “Ah! I see you have found love already! In that case…the lime stays, but now, strawberry is its perfect companion!”

Both teens blushed at Andre’s use of the word “love”, but neither complained. They accepted the ice cream, and headed towards their friends to enjoy it.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Marinette said, kissing Adrien’s cheek. “You should’ve heard the combination he was going to give me. This looks so much better.”

“Well, I’m happy I could save your tastebuds, Princess,” he teased. He missed the way Marinette’s next step faltered and the look she gave him.

Anyone could have come up with a nickname like that, she reasoned. Nothing to dwell on.

Adrien’s focus was on the ice cream. It was delicious, and even better than that, he was hanging out with his friends and his girlfriend. It was nice, being able to talk with Nino while Marinette just leaned against him, carrying on her own conversation with Alya. Why couldn’t things always be this comfortable?

**

Ice cream was eaten and the sky was just starting to darken. “All right, nerds,” Alya announced, “We’re gonna spend the rest of the day at Marinette’s house!”

“Why my house?”

“Because your parents have the best pastries, duh.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, but didn’t argue. “Fine. My house it is.”

The group headed to the bakery, and after greeting Marinette’s parents, ended up in her bedroom. The room was cluttered, but with enough space for the four of them. Pictures of Marinette’s friends and her designs littered the wall, the overwhelming majority of Adrien pictures having been relegated to storage long ago.

She set up a movie to play on her computer and then lounged with her friends on the floor of the room, talking about this and that and anything. At one point the conversation switched to how Lila was helping Alya redesign the Ladyblog.

“She’s got this great idea for a live akuma alert system, so people can send in akuma sightings and keep everyone out of an area! She knows this really skilled computer developer that’s going to code it for me, for free!”

“That sounds really cool,” Adrien said, “but I’d like to be surprised by the finished product.”

Alya just shrugged before changing the topic. Adrien glanced at Marinette, who’d ended up laying in his lap, and she gave him a grateful smile.

Conversation meandered from there, covering upcoming movies and Marinette’s tips on how to be better at UMS. Eventually, Alya had what she considered a bright idea.

“Adrien! You should get a tattoo!”

Everyone turned to look at her.

“I’m serious!” she insisted. “You wouldn’t be able to model anymore, and then you’d have time to hang out without sneaking out!”

Adrien just laughed. “I don’t think it’d even matter. They’d just Photoshop it out. Might be worth it to see the look on Father’s face, though.”

“I bet Marinette would be happy to design one for you!”

“Sure,” Marinette chimed in, “if you actually want one. _Do _you want a tattoo?”

He shrugged. “I’ve always been kind of curious what I’d look like with one.”

Alya’s eyes gleamed with that meddling look Marinette knew all too well. She headed to Marinette’s desk and grabbed a permanent marker, then pushed it into her friend’s hand. “How about a temporary one?”

Adrien smiled at Marinette as he considered. “I guess if it’s not too obvious…”

“All right! Get your shirt off, Sunshine, M’s gonna give you the mother of all tramp stamps!”

“Alya!”

“What’s a tramp stamp?”

“It’s a lower back tattoo,” Marinette explained, “and I am _not_ giving you one. I mean, you can take your shirt off ifyouwant…” her last words turned into a mumble as she blushed hard and buried her face in her hands.

Alya stood. “Come on, Nino, that’s our cue to leave these kids alone. Have fun, use protection!”

“Alya!”

The friends said their goodbyes and then Marinette and Adrien were alone in her room.

“So, you wanted my shirt off?” Adrien asked as he pulled the garment off over his head.

She smiled. “I mean, I’m not going to complain…do you actually want me to draw something on you?”

He nodded. “Just something small.”

She uncapped the marker and gently grabbed his arm. She drew along his bicep, just above the elbow. The marker tickled his skin, but Marinette’s hands were gentle and warm, so he held still.

When she leaned back, he took a look at the design. She’d drawn two figures, both human but just silhouettes, below an umbrella. Rain splashed around them, but beneath the umbrella, the rain turned to small hearts that bubbled around the pair.

“That’s really cool,” he said. “What made you think of that design?”

She smiled slightly. “Um, remember when we first met? And you gave me your umbrella?”

He vaguely remembered. It was years ago.

“That’s when I started l-liking you,” she admitted. “So it’s been on my mind for…a while.”

He leaned towards her and gently captured her lips in a soft kiss. “I wish I’d known back then. We could have had years of being together like this.”

She couldn’t help the blush that filled her face, but she replied in an even tone, “We’re not exactly the same people as we were. I could barely talk to you. I’m just happy I get to have you now. Even if my way of confessing my feelings was a bit…unusual.”

He chuckled. “I’m not going to complain about that. Definitely one of the best nights of my life.”

She leaned towards him and placed a brief kiss on his lips. “It was fun not being shy for once…”

“Any time you want to take control, I’ll follow your lead.”

She kissed him hungrily, crawling into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her there, sliding his hands down her back to grip her ass. She ground her hips against him in response.

“Marinette,” he murmured, gazing at her like she was the most beautiful sight in the world. “God, I want you.”

She giggled and kissed right under his ear, whispering, “You have me.”

His hands untied the tails of her shirt, and then slowly moved up her chest, unbuttoning the garment. She shrugged off the shirt and leaned back slightly, allowing Adrien to slide his hands against her breasts, over her bra.

“I want to taste you,” she murmured, and he was all too happy to comply. She moved back, allowing him to remove his pants and boxers. She motioned for him to sit on the chaise, and she knelt in front of him.

She was starting to really enjoy the taste of his cock. She had no hesitation in opening her mouth and sliding her tongue around the tip, drawing him in as much as she could. She bobbed her head and kept her tongue flicking against the tip, the underside of his cock. She could feel his pulse against her tongue, feel him growing harder in her mouth. She was careful to keep her teeth away from him, just letting her tongue and the back of her throat do the work.

“M-Mari,” Adrien groaned, his hands tangled in her hair. “I’m gonna—”

She pulled back abruptly. “Not yet,” she teased with a grin. “I think I deserve some fun first.”

He was panting hard and still reaching for her, but he smiled as she stood up and reached under her skirt to drop her underwear to the floor.

She knelt on the chaise, straddling him, her skirt flared over his lap, and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. “Oh, _Adrien_,” she moaned.

He moved his hands to her hips, holding her steady. His hips rocked off the chaise, thrusting deeper into her.

She gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose, and murmured, “Nuh-uh. You don’t get to move. Just sit back and let me _ride_—” She rolled her hips—“this _perfect_ cock—” Another roll, punctuated with a moan—“until I’m _satisfied_.”

“Fuck, _Marinette_,” he groaned. He leaned forward so he could kiss her neck, trail kisses down her chest to where her breasts swelled beneath her bra. “I’m already—so close—”

“You don’t want to disappoint me, do you?” she purred, voice all syrupy sweet innocence.

His hands were at her back then, hurriedly undoing her bra, desperate to touch as much of her as he could. Once her breasts were free, bouncing from the movements she made as she fucked herself on his cock, his mouth was on her chest, licking and sucking at the skin, his hand mimicking the attention on her other breast.

His free hand went under her skirt, between her legs, his thumb finding her clit. He wasn’t soft as he rubbed at the swollen nub. His fingers slipped, occasionally sliding against her folds or the base of his own cock, but he didn’t care. His focus was on Marinette, trying every one of her sweet spots at once in an attempt to make her as undone as he felt.

“Don’t you want to come?” Marinette teased. “Don’t you want to fill me up, make me think of you every time your cum drips out of me?”

“Mari…” he whined. He pressed a kiss to the base of her neck. His hips were moving out of his control now, fucking her as hard as he could.

“_Adrien!_” she cried suddenly, tilting her head back in a moan as her body clenched around him with her orgasm. “Oh, fuck, _Adrien_…”

“Marinette,” he groaned. “My—Marinette…” He thrust into her just a few more times before he came, pulling her harder onto his lap so his cock was buried deep into her as he released.

He kept her sitting there, his arms around her waist, as he gently kissed her. She stayed straddling him, his cock slowly softening inside her, and murmured, “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“I’ve been told I’m pretty awesome,” he replied with a cheeky grin, “but I can’t measure up to you.”

They stayed there, slowly exchanging sweet kisses, until an alarm went off from Marinette’s phone.

“What’s that?” Adrien asked.

She gave him a sheepish smile. “Sometimes I end up working on my designs so long I forget to eat, so I have a timer set to remind me.”

He laughed. “I should probably get going then, shouldn’t I?”

“I’d like you to stay,” she said, “but your father…”

“Can we not talk about him when you’re on my lap like this?”

She laughed, and stood up, finally separating the two of them. “I’ll text you later, okay?”

**

As soon as Adrien was gone, Marinette transformed and headed out to her balcony. She was going to be late to patrol, but something in her told her that Chat would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh I wonder how that patrol's gonna go


	17. Exhibitionism

“Good evening, My Lady!”

Chat smiled at his partner as Ladybug landed on the rooftop beside him. He hated having to leave Marinette, but seeing Ladybug made the evening worthwhile.

“Hello, Kitty,” she replied. “Having a good weekend?”

“Better than usual,” he said. “Got to spend some time with friends. What about you?”

“The same, time with friends, things going well.” She glanced out over the city. “Usual routes, meet up on top of the Sorbonne?”

“A bit more public than usual, hmm?” he jokingly waggled his eyebrows.

“Let’s just go,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

The city was fairly quiet. The night was chilly, which meant fewer people out and about. Ladybug finished her route quickly.

Chat was already waiting for her on the roof. “Anything interesting?”

“No,” she replied. “Too cold for anyone to do…anything.”

He made a noise of agreement as she sat on the rooftop beside him.

“Should we call it for tonight?” she asked.

“We can,” he said, “but I would like to spend more time with you. I always like spending time with you.”

She smiled, and he took that as a cue to lean towards her and kiss her. She returned the kiss briefly, but then pulled back. “You do remember this is platonic, right?”

“I know,” he said with a patient smile. “I’ve just wanted to kiss you for so long—is that not okay?”

“I guess it’s fine,” she replied. “Just—don’t fall in love with me, okay? I’ve got a boyfriend, you’ve got a girlfriend, this is already a lot to deal with.”

He nodded. “I promise, no falling in love with you. I already went through that in collège, anyways.”

“Just stress relief,” she emphasized. “And I’m not stressed tonight, anyways.”

“Same,” he replied, “but it’s such a shame to waste a nice night.”

“Chat Noir,” she said, her voice sounding like a warning.

He raised his hands defensively. “What? If you don’t want to do anything, that’s _fine_, but I am just a normal young man with a healthy sex drive and you are a beautiful girl in a skintight suit. Of course I want you.”

She just raised an eyebrow.

“No feelings involved, I swear,” he continued. “I just want some fuck.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. “Did you. Just proposition me. With a _meme_?”

“I’d say more of a creative use of slang, but—” He was cut off as she turned toward him and caught his lips in a fierce kiss. Her hands rested on his chest, and she pulled herself into his lap.

When she pulled away, she murmured, “No feelings, right?”

“No feelings,” he promised. “TVi again?”

She glanced around the rooftop and the empty streets below. “No…this will be fine.”

“You sure?” he asked, gently sliding a hand from her hip to her stomach to finally cup a breast. “Anyone on the street can see us. I’d be happy to take you right here, but do you want all of Paris watching you?”

She flushed, and he grinned. He pressed a kiss to her neck, below her ear, and murmured, “Maybe you do want to be watched…”

“I mean, in theory,” she mumbled. “It’s kinda hot, knowing people want me. In reality…I don’t think we should accidentally release a superhero sex tape.”

“What about _making_ one?” he asked. “Y’know, I’ve got my phone right here when I get out of the suit.”

Ladybug eyed him warily. “You promise you won’t share it with anyone?”

“Only with you, My Lady. It’ll be our sexy little secret.”

“I…okay. Let’s do it. Got a mask with you?”

“Always.”

**

Soon, the two were moved to the center of the roof, just a bit more out of the way of the public eye. Chat’s phone was set up on an air vent, set to record the two of them. They’d separately stripped down to underwear and their masks before coming together again.

Chat started the action by stepping towards Ladybug and wrapping his arms around her in a fierce kiss. He spun her so she faced the camera with her back flush against his chest.

“Say hi to your audience, My Lady,” he murmured. “Just imagine this being shown on the Ladyblog—your devoted fans seeing a new side of the savior of Paris.”

She groaned and rolled her hips back against Chat.

He reached behind her back to undo her bra. In a swift motion, he slid the bra off of her chest while moving his hands to hide her breasts from view. “What do you think?” he asked. “Last chance to back out before all of Paris knows just how beautiful you are.”

“Sh-show them,” she murmured, tilting her head back as Chat leaned down to kiss her neck. He slowly pulled his hands away from her chest, exposing her breasts to the chilly air and the camera.

“I bet everyone’s eyes are glued to the screen right now,” he murmured as he cupped her breasts to show them off. He pinched at her nipples, flicking his thumbs over them. “Thousands of men are getting hard _just for you_.”

She moaned.

“Even your boyfriend’s probably watching,” he said. “Does he know you’re Ladybug? Or are all the guys across Paris wondering if their girlfriend is about to be fucked by Chat Noir?”

“Th-the girls want you, too,” she said through her groans. Her hips stayed moving, wiggling against his, grinding her ass against his cock. “Show your girlfriend how g-good you are with your hands…”

Chat slid his hands down her body, to her hips, and hooked his fingers in the band of her panties. He tugged them down sharply, leaving Ladybug completely exposed to their imaginary audience.

“You should touch yourself, My Lady,” he said. “_Everyone_ in Paris has wondered about you, wants to know what you look like when you come. Are you going to deny your fans?”

She moved her hand between her legs. She lifted one leg, so the camera could see her cunt bare and dripping, spread open by her fingers. Chat held her leg up as she rubbed her fingers around her clit, moaning as she finally drove her fingers inside, fucking herself.

Chat kept her standing, kept kissing her neck and shoulder fiercely, as she trembled and came around her hand. He gently grabbed her wrist and brought her fingers to his mouth, lightly sucking on each digit to clean it. “You taste so sweet, My Lady.”

“I need you, Chat,” she moaned. “Need to be fucked…”

“Don’t tell me,” he replied, amusement clear in his voice. “Tell your fans what you want.”

He shucked off his boxers with one hand while the other idly drifted between Ladybug’s legs, lightly touching her, just tracing her folds enough to make her moan before she spoke.

“I want to be _fucked_,” she said, her voice turning to a husky growl. “I can’t save anyone like this…I need a big, _thick_ cock in me. Don’t you want to fuck me, Paris?”

“They want you,” Chat said. He gently pushed Ladybug down so she was kneeling on the ground, still in view of the camera, but her cunt totally exposed to _him_ now. “Everyone wants to touch you, to taste you.” He thrust into her, quickly burying himself inside her, and groaned, “They all want to feel you, how _tight_ you are…”

She moaned. “Ah—Chat! The-they want you too. Your cock—_ohhh_—so good, so big, so _miraculous_…”

He fucked her harder, the only sound on the roof being the slam of his hips against hers, the panting and moaning of the two echoing in the night.

Ladybug kept her eye on the camera the whole time, the idea that this could be seen by anyone—maybe by Adrien!—exciting her, making each thrust feel that much more intense.

Chat’s thrusts soon became erratic. He clung to her hips tighter, and growled, “Come for me, My Lady,” before pushing himself deep into her with his own release.

She moaned, arching her back and pressing her hips hard against his. She made sure her face was towards the camera as she came.

Chat gently kissed the back of her neck before pulling away from her. He headed to the phone and shut off the recording before calling for his transformation again. “Thank you, Ladybug.”

“That’s never getting out, right?” she asked as she transformed. “I don’t think I could face _anyone_ if it did.”

“I swear on my miraculous,” he promised. “By the way, nice pun in there.”

“Pun?”

“When you called my dick miraculous,” he said with a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes. “I was caught up in the moment! Don’t read into it.”

“My Lady likes puns,” he teased. “This is purr-fect!”

“No. Nope. I’m out.” She tossed her yo-yo to the next building, but before swinging away, paused and looked at Chat. “Um…can you send me a copy of that video?”

He grinned. “Only if you admit you like puns.”

She scrunched up her nose in apparent disgust, but said through gritted teeth, “Okay. Fine. I like puns _sometimes_. Please send me that.”

“No purr-oblem, My Lady.”

**

The next morning, Marinette woke up to a new message from an unknown number on her phone. There was a video file attached.

“How did he get my number?” she wondered aloud as she downloaded the file.

“He sent it to your yo-yo, actually,” Tikki explained. “I transferred it to the phone for you.”

Marinette regarded the kwami curiously. “You can do that?”

“When you’re transformed, I usually merge with your phone,” she replied. “I can do it without you transforming but it takes a lot of energy…are you going to get breakfast?”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks, Tikki. I’ll go grab you some croissants.”

“And then watch the video!”

She raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it a little early for that kind of thing?”

“Just _trust me_, Marinette.”

**

Marinette had expected watching the video was going to be maybe a little weird, maybe kind of hot. She was going to watch, maybe get off, and then go on with the rest of her Sunday.

She did _not_ expect staring, wide-eyed, at Chat Noir the whole time. When he got up at the end to turn the camera off, she paused the video on a frame showing an unusual mark on his upper arm.

A _very_ familiar drawing of two silhouettes under an umbrella.

Marinette spent most of her Sunday screaming into a pillow.


	18. Public

Everything was going great for Adrien.

He’d had a great date with his girlfriend, amazing sex with Ladybug, and the chance to finally relax on a Sunday for once. As soon as he realized his schedule was clear, he’d sent a message to Marinette, asking if she wanted to hang out again.

There was no answer. He wasn’t worried—he knew better than anyone that unexpected things happened. So she was busy. He’d see her at school the next day.

He did appreciate the response he got from her late that night, though.

**Marinette:** _ sorry! parents needed me in the bakery all day!_

**Adrien: ** _no problem =)_

**Adrien: ** _see you tomorrow!_

**

Marinette was practically dead when she got to school on Monday. In fact, she was lucky she’d even gotten dressed, even if it was the exact same outfit from two days prior. She’d been up all night, mentally going over every interaction she’d had with both Adrien and Chat Noir, trying desperately to think of some way to prove herself wrong.

She’d only just gotten used to the idea that she had two guys in her life. Now she had to reconcile all of that to realize there was only one? How in the world was she supposed to do that?

On one hand, this was great! She was never cheating on Adrien, and dating him would go so much more smoothly now! All she had to do was tell him she was Ladybug—and around that point her train of thought always derailed as she remembered she couldn’t do that.

On the other hand, she worried. A lot. Did Adrien _know_ she was Ladybug? Was that why he was so willing to be with her? What if their entire relationship was based on him idolizing her, and she’d never really live up to his expectations as just Marinette?

She was able to avoid Adrien most of the morning, until lunch. She just wanted to sit in the cafeteria with Alya and forget about all boys altogether, but as she was headed there, Adrien walked up to her.

“Want to go grab lunch together?” he asked, but then he frowned. “Are you all right?”

“Just tired,” she responded, punctuating her words with a yawn. “Don’t worry about me.”

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “All right…do you want lunch?”

No! She didn’t want food, she wanted _answers_! So she took a deep breath, reeled in her anxiety, and asked, “Actually, can you come with me for a few minutes?”

He nodded, and followed her into the school’s gymnasium, to the girl’s changing room. “Uh, Marinette…”

“No one’s in here during lunch,” she said. She’d ducked in the room enough times during lunchtime akuma attacks to know that it would be abandoned.

Adrien just shrugged, and followed her inside.

In the changing room, Marinette started to pace as she tried to figure out what to say. She couldn’t just _ask_ if he knew she was Ladybug, because if he didn’t, that would out her. And she couldn’t accuse him of being Chat Noir because he’d want to know how she knew and she couldn’t explain that!

Adrien just patiently watched her, very confused, until suddenly she whirled around and pointed at him.

“Why do you like me?” It was more of an accusation than a question, with the fire in her eyes and the frown on her lips.

He didn’t know how to answer that. “Because you’re good?”

She waved her hand dismissively. “You _never_ saw me like that, and then one date and you’re boyfriend of the year! Is it just because of what happened in the hotel?” She took a deep breath, biting back the real question on her mind, and asked in a softer voice, “Are you only with me because I slept with you?”

“Of course not!” He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a gentle embrace as he spoke. “I’m not great at understanding how other people feel. I didn’t know _you_ saw me as anything more than a friend until you kissed me.”

“And here I thought I was being really obvious,” she mumbled. “But why _do_ you like me?”

“Who wouldn’t?” he asked with a grin. “You’re kind, you’re smart, you always go out of your way to make everyone else happy. You’re so beautiful. You care about me, and your friends, so _much_ that sometimes I can’t even believe you’re real.”

“But I was all those things before the hotel,” she murmured, though a faint smile started to play on her lips.

“I know,” he said. “But you’re my friend first, and I thought that’s all you wanted. I had no idea that there even could be anything more until you kissed me.”

He lightly pressed his lips to hers, and she smiled into the kiss.

“You know that cliché of seeing fireworks during a first kiss?” he asked when they broke apart. “It was like that with you the first time and _every_ time. I wish I _had_ noticed you before, but all I can do is make it up to you going forward.”

This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be Adrien actually saying these things to her. She had to be dreaming. So she kissed him again, feeling his soft lips warm against hers, a reminder that she really was awake.

“I wish I’d been able to talk to you like this before,” she said. “I wish I hadn’t been so intimidated by you.”

“Why were you intimidated?”

“Because you’re…_you!_ Because I’ve been so scared if you knew how much I cared about you, you’d laugh at me,” she admitted. “All these worst case scenarios kept playing out in my head and I thought it was better to be alone and unsure than to have _any_ of them come true.”

He pulled her close, letting her head fall against his shoulder. “You can always talk to me, Marinette. No matter what.”

Well, that was not _entirely_ true—she wasn’t about to talk about what she’d learned over the weekend. But she let herself relax into his embrace anyways.

He gently rubbed her back as he held her close. Marinette felt _safe_ in his arms. She could stay there forever.

But on the other hand, being so close to Adrien, feeling the warmth of his chest through his shirt, smelling that natural scent that ‘Adrien the Fragrance’ _should_ have smelled like…her body was starting to respond in the way it had become used to when he was nearby.

So she reached behind her back, gently grabbed one of his hands, and pushed it lower so he was grabbing her rear. She glanced up at him and smiled before asking, “So…you say I’m beautiful. What makes you say that?”

He grinned. “_Everything_. Your eyes, for one. Your hair, your smile…” He raised his hand, gently brushing her cheek, and then moved his touch lower. “Your skin is so soft…the way you sound when I kiss you right _here_.”

He punctuated his words with a kiss to where her neck met her shoulder. She whimpered, clinging to him tighter. He gave that spot a gentle bite, and she moaned loudly, the sound filling the empty room.

Adrien glanced around the room and asked, “You’re _sure_ no one will come in here?”

“I’m sure.”

He started to unbutton her shirt as he kissed her. She helped him get the shirt off of her and toss it aside. His hands immediately went to her bra, undoing it and sliding the straps off her shoulders.

“These,” he said, cupping her breasts in his hand. “Your boobs are _awesome_. Just the right size to fit in my hands, and so _sensitive_…” He lightly pinched her nipple.

“Ah! Adrien!”

He spent some time on her breasts, cupping and squeezing them before lowering his head and flicking his tongue over one of her nipples. She moaned at his touch, losing her footing on the ground and stumbling backwards until her back was pressed against the wall.

He moved to his knees, bringing his kisses down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel, kissing where the top of her skirt rested. He slid his hands under her skirt and glanced up at her, adoration clear in his gaze. “This is one of my favorite parts of you.”

He pulled her underwear down, and she kicked it off from her ankles. He slid one hand between her legs, not quite touching her, just gently stroking her inner thighs. He used his other hand to flip up her skirt so he could kiss her, soft kisses peppering her legs.

He nudged her legs apart and moved his head between her thighs. Her skirt fell back down, covering him from her view as his tongue pressed flat against her folds, licking a broad stripe.

“A-Adrien,” she cried. “_Fuuuck…_”

His hand was also at her cunt suddenly, sliding a finger, then two fingers, inside her. She felt him press and curl his fingers deep inside her, pressing against a spot that made her see stars.

Marinette leaned back against the wall for support. Her panting gasps echoed in the air as suddenly Adrien’s tongue flicked against her clit. His lips wrapped around the swollen nub and he _sucked_, causing her to shriek “Adrien!” and _crumple_ against him. He kept one arm tightly wrapped around her, propping her up. He continued to lick and suck as her legs trembled around him.

He fucked her with his fingers, relentlessly pleasuring her as she moaned his name again and again.

Suddenly, she froze as she heard voices from outside. Adrien didn’t stop, and she found she couldn’t hold back her moans for long. She unconsciously squeezed her legs around his head, panting, “Adrien, oh, _fuck, Adrien!_”

He lapped at her cunt as she came, licking her wetness as she gushed against his face. When the trembling stopped, he placed a gentle kiss to her inner thigh before moving his head out of her legs.

“Oh, Adrien,” she murmured, sliding her back down the wall till she was sitting beside him. “You are so, _so_ good. How did I get so lucky?”

“Maybe that lucky charm I gave you a few years back?” he teased, leaning towards her to kiss her lips. “Or maybe I’m just the lucky one.”

She kissed him fiercely and slid her hand down his body, feeling his erection through his pants. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “We don’t have that much time—I just wanted you to feel good.”

She smiled. “We still have some time. Kiss me?”

He happily obliged, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close while he pressed small kisses against her lips, her cheeks, her neck.

There was no way he knew she was Ladybug. He wouldn’t have been able to avoid making a pun about her being lucky. So she relaxed in his arms, some of her anxiety finally fading away.

She’d still have to figure out if she was going to tell him her identity or not, but for a few minutes she could just…not think about that.

The bell rang. The two shot apart from each other, Adrien scrambling to his feet and Marinette rushing to put her clothes back on. They managed to look nearly presentable before the door opened, though Marinette’s shirt was off by a button.

Alya and Lila were standing in the doorway, looking at the couple with very different expressions on their faces. Alya’s surprise quickly turned into a grin and a thumbs up for a blushing Marinette.

Lila, on the other hand, went from simple surprise to a positively devious grin, then morphed right back into surprise as soon as Marinette caught her eye.

“You know this is the _girls’_ changing room, right, Sunshine?” Alya teased. “You should go before anyone else sees you.”

The couple headed out the door hand in hand, but Alya stopped Marinette. “Let me fix your shirt for you. You’ll see Sunshine later, I’m sure.”

Adrien lifted Marinette’s hand to his lips and briefly kissed the back of her hand before he dashed out the door. “I’ll text you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw man lila's the worst
> 
> Thank you again for all your kudos and comments! I'm constantly blown away by the reaction to this fic and honestly you just make me more determined to see it through!


	19. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the calm before the storm.

**Chat Noir: ** _hello princess_

**Chat Noir: ** _can you leave your window open tonight?_

Stupid sexy cat. Marinette received the text during the last class of the day, the class that she had with Adrien. Everyone had broken into small study groups, and he was trying to distract her by texting her from across the room.

She couldn’t call him out on it. But two could play at this game.

**Marinette: ** _I think my boyfriend might be free later and I was hoping to surprise him_

**Marinette: ** _you think he’d like it if I show up at his photoshoot wearing a coat and nothing under it_

On the other side of the room, Adrien began coughing as he choked on the air.

**Chat Noir: ** _yes he would like that_

**Chat Noir: ** _but I heard his father will be at his photoshoot today_

**Chat Noir: ** _so maybe another time_

How had she never connected the dots before? Her Kitty was…not subtle.

**Marinette: ** _I guess I’ll settle for an alley cat_

**Marinette: ** _see you later ;)_

**

When school ended, Marinette caught up with Alya outside the building. “Hey, did you want to come over for a bit? Papa’s got another new quiche recipe he wants everyone to try.”

Alya glanced at something over Marinette’s shoulder, and replied, “I’d better not. Besides, don’t you want to spend time with Adrien?”

“I’m not going to just drop my friends because I have a boyfriend now,” she said. “Another time?”

“Sure,” Alya replied with a grin. “See you tomorrow!” She gave Marinette a hug, and then ran off to greet Lila as she was exiting the school.

Marinette walked home. She noticed that there were a lot of other students and classmates whispering about something, but she didn’t want to pry. She only had a few hours to get her homework done before she had a visitor, after all.

**

Once her parents had gone to bed and she was left alone for the evening, Marinette fretted over what to wear. She had to change, of course. Her underwear was uncomfortably damp from the day’s earlier activities, and she hadn’t technically washed the whole outfit since wearing it Saturday, anyways.

She stripped down to the nude and threw her clothes into a hamper before making up her mind. Maybe a coat with nothing under it? No, if she was going to do that, she needed to wear it for _Adrien_, not _Chat_.

Although, as she remembered his reaction, she realized she was definitely going to need to surprise him like that at some point.

Fancy lingerie? She didn’t have anything that felt right…but she _did_ have some designs for miraculous-inspired sets…did she have time to create something real quick?

She pulled out her sketchbook and glanced through the designs she had. Many of the sets were rough sketches that she’d never got around to finishing. She’d planned on giving the fox and turtle themed sets to Alya when she got around to making them. That left the ladybug and the cat.

Wearing ladybug-themed lingerie would definitely be a bit too obvious. But the cat one? Chat would be flattered.

She sat at her desk, fine-tuning the design, completely absorbed in her task and forgetting to put on any clothes, when she suddenly heard a noise from her skylight. She quickly closed her sketchbook, not wanting any surprise to be ruined.

The window opened and Chat Noir landed on her bed. “Good evening, Princess,” he said, glancing down at her. “You’re looking paw-ticularly lovely.”

She glanced down at herself and let out a noise like a squeak when she realized she was still very much naked. But then she shrugged. “I’d cover myself up, but there isn’t much of a point, is there?”

“Not unless you want more of your clothes cataclysmed,” he replied with a grin. “Gonna come up here?”

“In a bit,” she replied. She stood and stretched her arms over her head, noticing Chat’s eyes were drawn to her chest. “While I’m down here, I figured I might as well clean up my room a bit, set out my clothes for tomorrow…”

“Tease,” Chat said with a grin.

“Alley cat,” she fired back. “I might be able to come up there a little sooner, but you’ll have to convince me.”

He dropped his transformation, making himself as nude as her, then leaned over the railing beside her bed to glance down at her. “The view up here is pretty nice, I have to admit. But I’d rather have you up here.”

“Why?” she asked, not even looking at him. “What would you want with me?”

“I want to kiss you,” he said, openly ogling her as she bent over to pick up some dropped paper. “I want to kiss you senseless, make you forget all about anything but _me_ and how bad you want me.”

“Is that all?” She shot him a teasing smile over her shoulder. “I mean, I have a boyfriend for kisses.”

“Yeah, but he’s only human,” Chat replied. “I’m an alley cat, like you said. And you know how cats show affection?”

“Lounging in your room uninvited?”

“Grooming,” he said. “Licking. So if you come up here, I’ll make sure you get the attention you deserve. Do you want this pussycat to take care of your pussy?”

She threw a wadded up piece of paper at him. He batted it away without blinking.

“Fine, no more joking,” he said. He fixed his gaze on her before continuing in a low tone, “I want to fuck you, Princess. I want you on my lap riding my cock. I want to make you come so many times you can’t think anymore. I want to make you scream my name so loud that pretty boy hears you.”

She bit her lip, and set down the shirt she’d been holding. She couldn’t remember why she’d picked it up.

“Come on up here,” he urged. “You’re teasing me, looking so _delectable_. Come here so I can get a taste.”

She headed towards the stairs leading to the bed, but stopped after the first step. “Gosh, I better not,” she said. “What will my boyfriend think?”

“Screw pretty boy,” Chat growled. “Does he touch you like I do? Does he know how you like to be pinned down when you’re getting fucked into the mattress? I know you want me, Princess. Only my cock can satisfy you.”

Marinette climbed up the stairs. “I don’t know about that,” she said. “His cock is pretty amazing too. And his _tongue_…so, _so_ good.” She caught the quick grin that flashed across his face.

“But he’s not here now, is he?” Chat asked.

“I suppose not,” she replied, pointedly ignoring the truth. She reached the top of the stairs and sat down on the edge of her bed. “So you’ve got me at your mercy, alley cat. What will you do with me?”

He was at her side in a flash, leaning close to her with a predatory look in his eye. “First I think I’ll put that mouth of yours to better use than talking about _pretty boy_.” He captured her lips in a fierce kiss, his hands on her shoulders, holding her tight against him. He caught her lower lip between his teeth for just a moment before pressing kisses to her neck. He bit the mark that he—that _Adrien_—had left on her shoulder just hours before.

She moaned, readily giving in to the kisses, pressing herself close to him. He moved back from her, rocking onto his knees on the mattress. He set his hand on top of her head and gently pushed down till her lips were level with his cock.

“You want this,” he said. It wasn’t a question. He pushed his hips forward so the tip of his cock brushed against her parted lips, and she obediently opened her mouth wider, taking him in. “_Fuck_, Princess…”

She bobbed her head up and down and wrapped her tongue around his length, alternating between broad stripes licked along his cock and flicking her tongue against the underside. She kept her gaze upwards, watching Chat’s reaction.

“You’re so good with my cock, Princess,” he murmured. “So good with your pretty lips wrapped around me. You like how my cock feels in your mouth, don’t you? You love it, love making me feel good, my talented Princess…”

She moaned and shifted on the bed, sliding one hand between her legs.

“Are you getting wet just from sucking me off?” he asked, his eyes following her hand’s path. “If you’re a good girl, I’ll fuck you.”

She made a happy moan and started bobbing her head faster as her fingers found her clit and started to toy with herself. Chat’s hands tangled in her hair, holding her head close to him.

“So good,” he groaned. “My good girl…don’t come. I don’t want you to come until I’m inside you.”

She stopped touching herself and set her hand back down on the bed. She let his cock slide out of her mouth and then murmured, “Please…I need you…”

“I need you to be more specific, Princess.”

She drew herself up to her knees and kissed Chat roughly. “I want you to fuck me, alley cat.”

He grinned, and pushed her back onto the mattress, kneeling over her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand while the other slid between her legs, his fingers easily dipping into her. “So wet and ready for me already,” he said. “Do you want my cock in you?”

“_Yes_,” she gasped, her legs spreading wide in anticipation. “Yes, _please_, I want your thick cock in me, I want you to fill me up, I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk straight!”

“What would you do for my cock?” he asked. He lowered his hips to hers, his tip just teasing against her folds. “Would you beg for it?”

“Yes, yes, _please_, Chat, please fuck me, fuck me, _Chat_, I need you!”

He pushed his hips against her, sheathing himself inside her, smiling as her begging turned to wordless moans. He thrust into her again and again, keeping his pace agonizingly slow. “You feel so good, Princess, so tight around my cock, like you were _made_ for me…”

“Faster, please,” she groaned. “Don’t hold back, Chat, just _fuck_ me!”

He moved faster, driving his cock deep into her. His hips _slammed_ against hers, hard enough that it would have hurt if they weren’t both distracted by the pleasure that had them both enthralled.

Marinette cried out as she suddenly came, her walls clenching around his cock as her back arched off the bed, pushing her breasts against him. “Oh god, Chat!”

“Marinette,” he groaned, kissing her fiercely. His pace didn’t slow at all, even as she shuddered through a second orgasm.

She gave him a positively wicked smile before murmuring, “Oh, Chat, please, come inside me…fill me up, fill me with your cum…”

He gave a strangled groan and kissed her _hard_ as he came, spilling into her. “Mari…Marinette,” he murmured against her lips, giving a few more weak thrusts before pulling out of her completely.

He laid on top of her for just a moment, catching his breath, before rolling to lay beside her. She turned on her side and gave him a slow, gentle kiss. “Not bad for an alley cat.”

“Mm,” he hummed in reply. “Is this alley cat good enough for a princess?”

“More than good enough,” she said softly. “You’re _purr-fect_.”

His eyes lit up and he grinned. “That’s the best thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

She cuddled close to him, her eyes drifting shut. “I think I’m about to fall asleep.”

“Should I go?”

She stayed holding on to him, apparently asleep, for a long moment, but then responded, “No. Stay here tonight.”

“As you wish,” he murmured. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face. “Good night, Princess.”


	20. Food Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also featuring some bathtub sex

“They’re _idiots_.”

“Be nice, Plagg.”

The two kwamis sat together on Marinette’s desk as their owners slept above them. Tikki was arranging some of the fabric scraps strewn about into a makeshift bed big enough for the two of them, while Plagg just glared upwards.

“Your bug _knows_ who he is and won’t say anything,” Plagg complained. “And my kit’s just blind! How are they not figuring it out yet?”

“They always need time,” Tikki replied patiently. “Fu didn’t really help them with his ‘you have to give the miraculous back if you’re discovered’ rule. But he was just being cautious, and it _did_ keep them safe for a while.”

“Did they have to start the gross mushy stuff before they knew, though?” He gave an exasperated sigh as he floated into Tikki’s scrap pile. “If they knew, then they would both know that we can _hear them_, and it’s gross.”

“I think it’s cute,” Tikki replied, bopping her forehead into Plagg’s. “Now sleep. You know you’re going to have to bring him back in the morning.”

Plagg groaned, but curled his tiny body around Tikki’s as he drifted off.

**

Marinette woke up before Chat in the morning. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of waking up in his arms.

His mask was askew—if she didn’t already know he was Adrien, it would be blatantly obvious now. She gently readjusted it before quietly slipping out of the bed.

She pulled on a robe and went downstairs. “Good morning, Maman.”

“Good morning, Marinette,” her mother greeted. “You’re up early.”

She nodded. “I’m not really awake, though…do you mind if I have breakfast in my room?”

“Go ahead,” Sabine replied. “There’s sausage on the stove.”

Marinette loaded up a plate, making sure to grab a sweet muffin for Tikki and a piece of cheese bread for Plagg. She turned to leave the kitchen when her mother added, “Make sure you grab some extra for Adrien.”

She stopped cold and turned to face her mother. “How did you know?”

Sabine just smiled. “Dear, our bedroom is right below yours. You’re old enough to make your own decisions and we trust you, but please keep it down next time.”

Marinette just turned bright red and rushed out of the room, holding the plateful of food tightly.

**

When Marinette arrived at school, Alya pulled her aside. “Heads up, there’s a rumor going around about you.”

“What is it?”

“I’m sure it’s ridiculous,” Alya warned. “But people are saying you’re cheating on Adrien with Chat Noir.”

Marinette just stared at her for a second, then burst out laughing. “Okay then! Thanks for letting me know.”

“So you’re not cheating?” Alya asked, though her smile showed she believed her friend.

“Of course not,” she replied. “Why would I cheat on _Adrien_? I thought everyone knew how I felt about him!”

“And how is that, again?” Adrien chimed into the conversation as he walked up and casually slung his arm over her shoulders.

Marinette smiled at him. “I’m crazy about you, obviously,” she said before giving him a kiss hello.

Alya coughed something that sounded suspiciously like ‘understatement’, but then said, “You two are disgusting and adorable. When can we do a double date again?”

“I don’t have a free day for a while,” Adrien admitted. “I do want to hang out again, but I don’t know when…”

“We’ll figure it out,” Marinette said. “Everything will work out fine.”

**

Adrien did actually have some free time that weekend, but he didn’t want to double date. Instead, when he found out he was free, he asked Nathalie if he could have a friend over for dinner and maybe stay the night.

“Friend or girlfriend?” she asked him.

“Girlfriend,” he admitted. “Father’s met Marinette before, though.”

“You’ve been keeping up with your studies and modeling responsibilities, and you have nothing scheduled until Monday,” she mused as she glanced over the schedule. “I suppose Marinette can come, but your father may want to meet her first. He knows her as your friend, not a romantic interest.”

“Of course,” Adrien replied. This was as good a yes as he was going to get.

**

Marinette walked up to the gates of the Agreste mansion Saturday evening, trying to look more confident than she felt. She’d dressed smartly, black pencil skirt and sleeveless pink blouse with a white blazer, her hair up in a bun. She knew she didn’t have to impress Adrien. She knew that everything was going to be all right.

But the part of her that held onto her anxieties was _freaking out_ about spending so much time with Adrien and maybe meeting his father. She didn’t idolize Gabriel Agreste as she once had—he was undeniably brilliant when it came to fashion but apparently a total _dick_ when it came to Adrien.

She rang the buzzer and stood tall as she greeted the camera. “Hello! I’m here for Adrien!”

The gate swung open, and she headed inside. Adrien was standing at the front door waiting for her, and as soon as she was close, he walked over to her and greeted her with a tender kiss. “You look really nice,” he complimented her.

“Thanks,” she replied with a small smile, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I wanted to make a good impression.”

His smile suddenly evaporated. “Father isn’t here today—last minute trip to Milan. But I still appreciate you!”

“That’s all I needed,” she said. She was slightly shaken by the news—wouldn’t Adrien’s dad want to meet his girlfriend? Was there something wrong with her?—but she shook away the negative thoughts as soon as Adrien smiled at her again.

The two headed into the mansion, and Adrien guided her to his bedroom.

“I still can’t get over how _huge_ your room is,” she commented, looking around. “Must be nice to be rich.”

“Trust me, it’s a _lot_ better when there’s someone here to share it with,” he said. “I do like it, though. Only room in the house I got to have any say in decorating.”

“Is it bad I want to try out everything in here?” she asked.

“No,” he replied, laughing a bit. “I want to share it all with you. If we run out of time this weekend, just stay here forever.”

She blushed, and her eyes darted around the room, finally locking on the large screen above his computer. “You’ve got Ultimate Mecha Strike, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Her face lit up. “Wanna get your ass kicked?”

He gulped. “Yes please.”

“Okay, we’re gonna revisit that later,” she teased. She leaned close to him and murmured, “When no one will walk in on us.”

Adrien did his best to get rid of his erection as he went to set up the game.

**

As predicted, Marinette beat him in nearly every game. She definitely wasn’t playing fair—she’d perched herself on a nearby shelf and crossed one leg over the other, so her skirt rode up and showed a tantalizing amount of her thigh.

There shouldn’t have been anything teasing about that. Adrien had seen her thighs and more so many times by now. But the little bit of bare skin creeping out from under her clothes was still enough to send his mind into overdrive with fantasies of touching her, tasting her, marking her skin with his kisses.

The last match they played, he took off his shirt beforehand as an attempt to turn the tables. It backfired because the _look_ she gave him was enough to spin wild fantasies in his head again.

“Maybe we should call it,” he suggested after another loss. “You’re a lot better than I am.”

She smiled at him, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “You definitely gave me a challenge, though!”

“Oh!” he said suddenly, remembering another feature of his bedroom. “I have something else to show you.” He grabbed a remote from beside the computer and pressed a button, causing the floor to part and a grand piano to rise up from below.

Marinette just stared in awe.

“Do you mind if I show off a little?”

“Please do,” she murmured, her eyes wide.

He sat at the piano as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed. He played a Beethoven sonata, letting himself get lost in the music as his fingers danced across the keys.

She shut her eyes as she listened, letting the melody fill her senses. For a few minutes, there was nothing but the music, the emotion in each note and the song they created.

Adrien played the last note, then got up from the piano and sat on the bed beside Marinette. “I hope you liked it.”

“I loved it,” she murmured before reaching for him and pulling him close for a soft kiss.

He tried to say something in reply, but his words were lost in the feeling of her lips against his, the way his hands found her waist, the way his skin felt the aftershocks of every single one of her small, light touches. Sweet kisses soon became more forceful, hungrier, as he pulled her onto his lap and she pushed him back against the bed. Her lips pressed against his cheek, his neck, trailing down to his chest before moving back up to kiss his lips again.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, and the two hurriedly separated. Adrien grabbed his discarded shirt and yanked it on before opening his bedroom door.

“Dinner will be in ten minutes,” Nathalie informed him.

He nodded. “Thanks, Nathalie.”

**

The evening passed smoothly. They had dinner and played a few more rounds of UMS, Adrien losing every time.

Just as he was starting to get a little disheartened at all the losses, Marinette set down her controller and asked, “Can I try out your rock wall?”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I mean, yeah, but…I’ve seen you trip over a beetle.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said. “I really only get clumsy when I’m overthinking things. I won’t fall…and if I do, I trust you to catch me.”

He smiled. “Then go ahead. I promise you’ll be safe.”

She approached the wall and glanced over the path the rubber grips made. She shrugged off her blazer, and then quickly removed her blouse and skirt as well, leaving her in just her underwear.

Adrien made some kind of dying cat noise, seeing her disrobe so casually, so she shot him a grin. “I can’t really go climbing in nice clothes, can I? Are you coming or what?”

He nodded, heading to the wall. “First one to the top of the skate ramp wins?”

She laughed. “Wins _what_?”

“A kiss?” he suggested with a shrug. “And bragging rights.”

“Those both sound like good things,” she said with a grin. “All right, let’s go.” She grabbed onto the wall and started to scale it quickly. Adrien was left on the ground just watching her in awe as the muscles in her arms and legs worked to carry her up with much more grace than he realized she had.

Briefly, he imagined how she might look in red and black spots. He shook away the thought and climbed up after her, never quite catching up to her but perfectly content to admire the view.

She won, of course, and he was all too happy to give her a kiss as a prize. As the two caught their breath and relaxed, he asked, “Do you want some dessert or anything? I can go see what’s in the kitchens.”

“Sure,” she replied. “Should I come with you or…?”

“Stay here,” he said. “I’m…not supposed to have sweets too often, so I’ve got a way to sneak them out.”

**

Not ten minutes later, Adrien returned to his bedroom with a pint of ice cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and two spoons.

The pair sat on his couch to eat the sugary dessert, but the actual ice cream was quickly forgotten as Marinette accidentally got some chocolate smeared on her lip.

Adrien gently wiped it away with his thumb, and then innocently licked it off his hand. They locked eyes in that moment, and something sparked in the air.

She grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and squeezed a line on her chest, just above the swell of her breasts. “Oh noooo, I’m so clumsy…”

He laughed. “I can help with that.” He moved aside the ice cream between them so he could slide close to her and tilt his head to her chest, his tongue licking up the syrup. He grinned at her. “Tastes good.”

She smiled a wicked grin. “You might want to take some of your clothes off. Don’t want to get any syrup on them.”

“Of course not,” he agreed as he stripped off his shirt. He stood up briefly to remove his pants and boxers, and added, “You don’t want anything on your underwear either, right? You look _gorgeous_ wearing that, but gosh, we can’t have anything getting dirty.”

“Oh, you’re right, definitely,” she said, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. “Oh, and look at that, it seems I’m still clumsy…”

He leaned towards her, all too happy to lick up the syrup she’d drizzled onto her breasts. He lingered there long after the chocolate was gone, just licking and sucking at the soft skin, delighting in the whimpers and groans she made. His hands slid down her body and rested at her waist, his thumbs hooking into her panties.

“You should take these off, too,” he murmured. “I’m also feeling really clumsy.”

She eagerly complied, lifting her hips so he could slide the underwear down her legs. She laid down on the couch cushions as he knelt above her with the chocolate syrup. “_Whoops_.”

He squeezed the bottle and started to decorate her skin, spiraling the syrup over her breasts, looping it down her stomach, and finishing by drawing a heart on her thigh. He then tossed the bottle aside and let his tongue follow the same path, savoring the taste of _her_ as much as the chocolate.

“Mmm, Adrien,” she murmured. One hand tangled in his hair while the other clutched the couch cushion as he dipped his tongue into her navel. “Oh wow…oh, _Adrien_!”

He licked up the last of the chocolate from her thigh, but didn’t pull away from her. Instead, he dragged his tongue along her skin as he turned his attention to her cunt, licking along the outer folds. He swirled his tongue around her clit and sucked lightly until she came, bucking her hips against his mouth.

He pulled back and wiped off his mouth with the back of her hand. She sat up and leaned towards him so fast she practically tackled him into the couch, pressing her body against his as she pressed quick kisses to his lips.

“My turn,” she said as she grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup. She drew lines across his chest with it, moved down to his abs, and finally a spiral of chocolate around his cock. She chose to go for that chocolate first, no hesitation as she took his cock into her mouth, licking all around and sucking him carefully to get the last of the chocolate off.

She pulled away and _winked_ at him before moving up his body, taking her time licking his abs and his chest. She moved to kiss his lips, laying on top of him.

“Hi,” he said with a grin.

“Hi,” she replied before kissing him softly.

He ran his hands through her hair, undoing the bun she wore. A strand of hair fell forward, and he gently tucked it behind her ear, suddenly caught off guard by the way her eyes sparkled, the way her lips parted slightly before she leaned forward for another kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, lost in her eyes. “Marinette, I—”

A scream rang out in the night, followed by a thunderous crash from outside.

“Akuma,” they said in unison.

Marinette groaned and dropped her head onto his chest. “The smart thing to do is hide, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Uh—you can hide in my closet? I need to, um, use the bathroom.”

It was a flimsy excuse, but she understood why he made it. She gave him one more quick kiss before standing up. He pointed her towards the closet before he headed to the bathroom.

She pressed her ear to the closet door, listening to him not even go in the damn bathroom before transforming and rushing outside. Once she was sure she was alone, she called for her own transformation and headed out through the window her silly cat had left open.

**

The akuma was simple to defeat, just a poor girl who’d had a big crush on Adrien and was heartbroken on hearing the rumors that he had a girlfriend. Ladybug left Chat to talk to her, which was a bit awkward, but he trusted that his Lady had somewhere more important to be.

As Chat pointed out that there were plenty of guys in the girl’s life who’d be much better for her than a random celebrity, Ladybug swung back to Adrien’s bedroom and his in the closet again, dropping her transformation. She waited there for a few minutes until Adrien opened the door. “I saw the ladybugs, so I think it’s over now,” he said. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I’m fine, but—the last of the chocolate dried on me and now I feel kind of gross. Do you mind if I use your shower?”

He smiled. “I’ve got a better idea.”

He led her into the bathroom and turned on the water for the tub, filling it up. “Let me take care of you,” he murmured, kissing her forehead. “I don’t want to spend a minute apart from you.”

She flushed red, but stepped into the tub, letting herself sink into the warm water. “Ohh…this is good. _Very_ good…”

He also stepped into the tub and gently maneuvered her so that she was sitting between his legs, her back to his chest. He grabbed a washcloth resting beside the tub and gently started to wipe away the chocolate residue from her skin.

“How are you so amazing?” she murmured, happily leaning back against him as she melted into his touch. “I still can’t believe this is real, being here with you…”

“It is real,” he confirmed. “I’m really here, really holding you, and it seems like a dream to me, too. I don’t deserve you, Marinette.”

She shifted suddenly, spinning around so she was facing him, her legs settling to straddle his lap. “You deserve _everything_. You’re the kindest person I know, and you have the biggest heart. You deserve me, as long as you want me, and everything else you’ll ever want.”

He kissed her, a gentle kiss that quickly became more passionate as he held her close. “Right now, I just want you.”

She grinned and lifted her hips so that she was rubbing against him, teasing his cock with her folds. “How bad do you want me?”

He moved his hands to her hips. “So bad…fuck, Marinette, you are sexy as hell.”

She lowered her hips slightly, taking the head of his cock. “Say more nice things about me,” she teased.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured as he kissed her. “You’re breathtaking, you’re a fucking tease in the _best_ way, you make me feel like no one else has, fuck, _Marinette_…”

With a gentle push from him, she lowered herself fully onto his cock, moaning as she was filled. “Oh, _Adrien_!”

He held onto her hips tightly, lifting her up and down like she weighed nothing as he fucked her. He leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses against her breasts as he moved her so slowly, enjoying as each centimeter of his cock slid against her.

She groaned, the slow pace just dragging out the pleasure for her. She held onto him and enjoyed the ride as he continued to pump in and out of her. The water helped keep the pace slow, but also kept them warm and comfortable. She felt her orgasm approaching suddenly and cried out when she came, not noticing Adrien’s lips on her neck, mouthing words she couldn’t hear.

He came soon after, clutching her hips close and kissing her fiercely. Then, suddenly, they both relaxed, pulling apart but staying in each other’s arms as they enjoyed the warmth of the bath.

**

Late in the night, when Marinette was asleep, Adrien hung onto awake and watched his girlfriend. She was nude, tangled in his sheets and cuddled up against his chest, and he never wanted to move.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. When she didn’t wake up, he whispered the words he’d been trying to say all evening.

“I love you, Marinette.”

Neither of them noticed their phones going off in unison as a mass message was sent out to the entire student body.


	21. Impact Play

In the morning, Marinette woke up first. She crept out of bed to use the bathroom and grab her phone, only unlocking it when she was back in the bed beside Adrien.

She had a message from an unknown number, starting a group text with…the entire school? That seemed ridiculous. Still, she scrolled through the messages.

The first one that had been sent was a picture of Chat Noir leaving…her house. The caption read simply, ‘rumors are true’.

The subsequent messages quickly devolved into bashing Marinette. “Slutinette” was suddenly a popular thing to call her. The girls all wondered how she could do this to Adrien, and the guys made much cruder remarks.

Her eyes started to blur with tears, and she had to set the phone down. She pulled the blanket over her head, trying to hide from everything, even Adrien, as she cried.

She tried her best to be quiet with her tears, but soon, the blankets shifted and Adrien was beside her, kissing her fiercely. She readily returned the kiss, relaxing into his touch.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her, worry clear in his eyes.

She brushed away some tears. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” he said firmly. “Marinette, there was an akuma coming for you. _What’s wrong_?”

Her eyes widened in shock, and tears threatened to spill out again. She grabbed her phone and pressed it into his hand. “Just look,” she muttered.

He read through the messages, anger settling on his face as he saw what people were saying. “People are idiots,” he said finally. “I know you’re not cheating on me. I know you’re not _anything_ they say about you. Don’t let them get to you.”

“It’s not that easy,” she replied. “They’re supposed to be my friends, and everyone’s turning on me…promise me you won’t listen to it?”

“I promise,” he said, gently kissing her. “I will _always_ trust you more than Lila, anyways.”

She stiffened. “Lila?”

“She’s the one who sent the photo.”

Of fucking course. Marinette grit her teeth. “That…_bitch_.”

“I could murder her for you,” Adrien joked. “I’d get away with it.”

“Tempting,” she responded, letting go of her anger to laugh. “I’d rather you keep kissing me, though.”

So he did.

**

Eventually, Marinette had to go home. She promised Adrien that she’d keep herself calm, avoid getting akumatized. She holed herself in her room, alone, working on designs and pointedly not thinking about anything that might happen at school.

She faked being sick on Monday. She didn’t want to deal with anyone.

Adrien, however, did go back to school. Once there, he marched straight to Lila, who was blithely chatting with Alya.

“Lila. Can I talk to you _alone_?” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“Oh, is this about Marinette?” she asked, her voice full of syrupy sympathy. “I’m so sorry you had to find out this way! I _tried_ to tell you sooner, but you were always with her, and she would have just denied it.”

“I even asked her if she was cheating,” Alya interjected, “and she lied to my face! I didn’t think she was that kind of person. I’m really sorry, Adrien.”

“You don’t know anything,” Adrien snapped. “I trust Marinette, and I know for a fact she’s not cheating on me.”

“Um, pictures don’t lie,” Lila said. “There’s _proof_.”

“There’s proof that Chat Noir visited her, and that’s all.”

Lila frowned. “Hey, Alya, can you give us a minute? I’ve gotta tell Adrien some really personal things about his relationship.”

“Sure, no problem.” Alya walked away, giving Adrien a look filled with sympathy as she did.

Lila’s expression hardened as soon as Alya was out of sight. “I told the truth this time, you know. I _saw_ Chat Noir at her place. And she always sticks up for him whenever we’re talking about the heroes. I just drew the _obvious_ conclusion.”

“You knew exactly what you were doing,” Adrien replied. “Now _fix this_.”

She gave him a smug smile. “It’s too late. Everyone’s already talking about her, and rumors are just going to keep growing. I’m not the one who came up with the name Slutinette, you know.” Her face quickly shifted to a pitying frown. “And I think it’s just _awful_ anyone would call her that!”

“You’re going to lose, you know,” he said calmly. “I’m not sure when, I’m not sure how, but you’re going to fall in your web of lies, and _no one_ will help you out.”

She just laughed. “Go ahead and try!”

**

The rest of the day, every time Adrien heard Lila spewing some lie, he called her out, loudly and immediately.

Unfortunately, she’d spin some other lie to cover it up, and say oh wasn’t it sad that poor heartbroken Adrien had to lash out?

He was actually _relieved_ when an akuma struck right before the last class.

This one called himself Caffiend, and shot streams of boiling hot coffee at anyone and everyone. Fighting him was fairly easy—Ladybug’s lucky charm was a wooden paddleboard, which she used to block the coffee streams in order to get close to him.

Chat, however, could not resist joking about the charm. “I don’t know if the akuma’s into spanking, My Lady.”

She just rolled her eyes at him. “Can you Cataclysm his glasses already?”

Hiding behind the board, the two got close to the akuma, and Chat threw a few punches before activating his Cataclysm. He imagined the akuma’s coffee-splattered face was Lila’s instead. It helped a little.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

After she cast her cure, she gave Chat an inscrutable look and said, “TVi. Five minutes.”

He just nodded.

**

Soon, the two were on the secluded rooftop, clothes off but masks on, and Ladybug had practically tackled Chat, pressing him against a wall and kissing him like her life depended on it.

He returned the kisses at first, but then gently pushed her away. “Bugaboo, what’s wrong? As much as I like stress relief with you, you don’t normally need it this much.”

She frowned. “Civilian stuff. I just…I’ve been feeling guilty and mad at myself, I guess.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Is that why your lucky charm was a spanking paddle?”

She rolled her eyes, but cracked a smile. “I’ll have to talk to Tikki about that, but probably, yeah.”

“I’ll try anything you want, My Lady,” he said with a grin, “but we have to talk afterwards. Okay?”

She nodded. “I just…as long as we can fuck out the feelings first.”

“No problem,” he replied, lust evident in his gaze as he kissed her again.

She pulled back with a smile and murmured, “I’ve been a bad, bad girl, Kitty. I think I need to be _punished_.”

He grinned, and ran his hand down her back to grip her ass. “What should I do with you, my naughty Lady?”

“I think my lucky charm had the right idea,” she replied, wiggling her hips so her ass pressed against his hand.

He gave her a light kiss on the lips, and then said, “On your knees. Legs spread.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, sounding positively delighted. She moved to the position he directed, her ass up and presenting to him.

He drew back a hand and brought it down on one cheek with a light _smack!_ She moaned and wiggled her rear in response.

He spanked her again, in the same spot. This time, he let his hand linger, his fingers just barely brushing against her cunt.

Another one, and her cheek was starting to turn red. It really was a pretty color on her.

For Ladybug, the pain quickly faded after each strike, turning to pleasant tingles that made her tremble. There was something exciting about not knowing when the next smack was coming, not knowing when his hand would linger or pull away, when he might slide his fingers against her cunt, gently stroking her before pulling back and spanking her again.

Chat admired the view before him. The angry red from his strikes quickly faded into a pretty pink, matching the pink of her glistening cunt. He knew she was wet just from the little touches he gave her.

He slid two fingers inside of her and curled them against her walls, his thumb moving to rub her clit. She moaned and bucked her hips against his touch, but then he pulled his hand away and gave her ass another, harder _smack!_

Ladybug trembled, almost falling forward as she came. “Please, Kitty,” she murmured. “I need you so bad…”

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asked. He rubbed her cheeks soothingly, and then suddenly drew his hand back for another strike.

“Ah!” she cried, her body tensing and releasing at the touch. “Yes, _yes_, Kitty, I’ll be a good girl now, please, please!”

He toyed with her cunt again and murmured, “You’re _always_ good, my Lady.” He then pushed his cock inside her, pulling her hips back to drive himself in deeper. “Oh, fuck, Ladybug…:”

“Chat,” she panted, rocking her hips as she fucked herself on his cock. “Oh, Kitty, you make me feel so _good_, so full…”

“My Lady,” he groaned as he pumped into her. “Fuck, you’re tight…”

They moved together, all thought lost to the sensation of each other. Adrien pulled back slightly and spanked Ladybug again, while his cock was in her. He immediately felt her clench around him as she cried out in pleasure.

He came soon after, holding Ladybug close and murmuring, “My Lady…fuck, so good, my Lady…”

When he pulled out of her, he still held her close.

“I don’t want to talk about what’s going on,” she mumbled.

“Do you still feel bad?”

“Not as bad,” she admitted. “It’s just some stupid rumors going around at my school. It’ll pass.”

Chat nodded. “Not to change the subject, but…there’s something I need to talk about.”

“What is it?” she asked. She was pretty sure she knew already.

So she was surprised when his next question was, “How should I tell a girl I love her?”

“Um,” she replied. Her heart was suddenly beating fast, her mind racing through all the possibilities of what he could mean by that.

“I mean, I’ve told you I love you a hundred times, and you keep turning me down,” he said, taking her silence as an invitation to continue. “But Ma—my girlfriend, it’s different with her. I always knew with you, we’re partners, I wouldn’t completely lose you. But I could lose her and I just want to get this right.”

Her head was spinning. He loved her. He _loved_ her. “Maybe…just say it?” she suggested, the idea sounding stupid as soon as it came out of her mouth. “I really don’t know what to tell you, Chat.”

He grinned at her. “I see, so you’re upset about someone else snatching me up.”

“Of course I’m not, silly Kitty.”

“Don’t worry, Bugaboo, you’ll always be important to me,” he said. He then let out a lovesick sigh and added, “It’s just…I barely saw her in that way before, but spending time with her, now I can’t get enough. I want to stay by her side forever. I want to adopt a hamster with her. I want to build a life with her, see what our kids will look like.”

Ladybug was sure she was dead. That there was no way Adrien truly loved her—it was just a dream, the same fantasy she’d been having since collège. But the look on Chat’s face showed that he wasn’t lying or joking. That was how he felt, and he was honest.

“I don’t think there is a right moment to say it,” she finally said. “It’s one of those things that the moment is special because of what you say, not because of anything else around it.”

He nodded. “I wish you knew her so I could find out how she feels first.”

“If she’s got a brain, she cares about you,” Ladybug replied with a grin. “I say tell her as soon as you can. But—do it in person. That’s too important for a phone conversation.”

“Right,” Chat agreed. “In person, as soon as possible. Thanks, Ladybug.”

He called for his transformation and leaped off the building, leaving her behind to practice saying “I love you, _too_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ all of you reading and commenting and kudosing: I like you. You're good people.


	22. Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also includes: public sex, some light humiliation

**Chat Noir: ** _I have a surprise for you_

**Chat Noir: ** _can you wake up early tomorrow?_

**Marinette: ** _I might just skip school_

**Chat Noir: ** _noooo_

**Chat Noir: ** _I heard things are hard _

**Chat Noir: ** _but I have a present for youuuuu_

**Marinette: ** _a present?_

**Chat Noir: ** _a sex present_

**Marinette: ** _figures_

**Chat Noir: ** _please?_

**Chat Noir: ** _you deserve to be cheered up_

**Marinette: ** _I’ll leave my window unlock, just wake me up_

**

“Princess…wake up, Princess…”

Marinette opened her eyes to see green eyes staring at her from behind a mask. She groaned. “You don’t have to be so close.”

“Yes I do,” he said with a grin. “How else can I see your beautiful face?”

She smiled despite her tiredness, and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I told you, I have a present for you.” He brought out a length of emerald green rope that he’d been hiding behind his back. “Ta-da!”

She gently touched the rope. The fibers were soft, almost plush to touch. “Isn’t it a little early to tie me up?”

“Nope,” he said proudly. “Because you’re gonna wear this all day. And it’ll be a sexy little secret for just you and me. And then, I’ll come back here tonight to untie you and give you a nice reward for being a good girl.”

She frowned. “You mean, being at school, tied up under my clothes?”

He nodded.

“Chat, I can’t do that!” she exclaimed. “Everyone at my school already thinks I’m a slut, and this would just prove them right!”

“How?” he asked. “No one will know, and there’s nothing wrong with enjoying yourself anyways.”

She just sighed. “It doesn’t matter if anyone knows. _I_ know. And I already feel bad about…a lot of things.”

He set down the rope and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I heard about what’s happening, Princess. I just thought this might make things more fun for you, so you can focus on this instead of talking to people.”

She studied his face as she considered his words. This was _Adrien_, her boyfriend, the love of her life. She trusted that he wouldn’t hurt her. So even though she was unsure—

“Okay,” she murmured. “I’ll try it.”

Chat moved back so that she could get out of bed. She stripped out of her pajamas and sat naked before him.

“You trust me?” he murmured as he started to wrap the rope around her.

“Completely,” she replied.

He gently tied the rope around her, crossing it over her chest in a pattern like a star, making sure that it rested over her nipples. He wrapped it around her hips and thighs, and tied knots in the rope before looping it through her legs, so the bumps of the knots pushed against her ass and her clit. Her arms and legs were left free, ensuring the whole thing could be easily hidden beneath her clothes.

He pressed his fingers against her cunt when he was done, sliding the rope inside her just slightly. He gave the rope a few tugs so the knot pressed against her clit, repeating the action as she moaned and bucked her hips up, trying to gain more friction. Her arousal soaked the rope, turning the emerald into a darker shade of green.

Chat continued to tease her with the rope until she came, crying out, “Ah! Cha-_Chat!_”

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and murmured, “Just a little taste of your reward later.”

She grinned. “All right, I guess this will be worth it.”

As Chat headed out the window, he paused and told her, “You’re all wrapped up like a present just for _me_. Don’t let pretty boy find out about this, or I’ll have to punish you instead.” He winked at her, and then left.

Marinette leaned back against her bed, taking a moment to rest before getting dressed for school. She chose to wear loose clothes, a pink baggy sweater and a black a-line skirt that draped past her knees. The rope wouldn’t let her wear underwear, but as long as she kept the skirt down she would be fine. As she dressed, she wondered, again, if this was really a good idea. Pretending to keep a secret from Adrien wasn’t exactly going to help the cheating rumors. What if this was some kind of weird test, like he wanted to know if she’d keep it secret? Would Adrien even do that to her?

The rope across her breasts gently brushed over her nipples, causing her to shiver, and all anxieties vanished. If it was some kind of test, then really, the joke was on him. She was already starting to want the punishment.

**

Marinette was expecting that she’d be the target of rumors and ridicule. She wasn’t expecting the first person to talk to her would be Chloe.

“Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette groaned. She wasn’t even inside the building yet, she was _acutely_ aware of the rope between her legs, and the day was already torture.

The blonde girl strode towards her, already pointing an accusing finger at her, but then said, “Don’t you _dare_ listen to what people are saying about you.”

“…what?”

“Look, I don’t like you,” Chloe said, as if it was a basic fact of life. “But Adrikins has been my friend since forever and he doesn’t deserve to get hurt by you. I know you’re too much of a goody two-shoes to cheat on him, but if you get all worried and whiny about the rumors, then Adrien’s going to get involved because that’s just what he _does_. So you have to ignore it so he doesn’t have to get worried.”

Marinette just blinked in response. “Um…thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” she replied flippantly. “Oh, and if you ever _do_ cheat on him, I’ll have Daddy ban you from Paris, so, watch out.”

As Chloe walked away, flipping her ponytail behind her, Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. If Chloe of all people knew that she wasn’t ‘Slutinette’, then her actual friends wouldn’t turn on her. And if she had her friends, she could weather through the rumor mill until things died down.

When she entered the building, she saw Alya talking to Lila. Not wanting to talk to Lila at _all_, she just chose to give a friendly wave to Alya instead.

Her friend, however, just gave a half-hearted smile and resumed her conversation.

**

In her first class, Marinette learned that fidgeting in her seat _just_ the right way rubbed the rope knot against her clit. She tried to avoid the sensation, but by the end of the class, she had no idea what the lesson had even been.

She dashed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, making a beeline for the restroom. Unfortunately, Adrien stepped into her path. “Hey,” he said, greeting her with a kiss. “Want to get lunch together today?”

She nodded. “I—I really need to go right now. But I’ll definitely see you at lunch!”

Stupid cat. She could tell from his smirk that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. But she didn’t have time to dwell on that—she practically _ran_ to the restroom, locked herself in a stall, and dove her fingers into her cunt, furiously rubbing until she reached a release. She bit down on her other hand to keep herself from moaning as she slumped back against the wall of the stall, breathing heavily as she tried to return her heart rate to normal.

She wiped the wetness from her thighs and washed her hands before calmly entering the hall to go to her next class.

**

Waking up before dawn had absolutely been worth it when Adrien saw Marinette between classes. He could tell she was desperately trying to hide the ropes he’d tied onto her, but her flushed face was enough to let him know how she was feeling.

He was curious if she’d let him, as Adrien, know what was beneath her clothes. Whatever she chose to do, he was still going to have fun with her that evening, so he supposed it didn’t really matter. He only told her not to let ‘him’ know so he could have fun teasing her. Maybe it was a little mean, but her embarrassed face was just so cute—and it would get her mind off of the rumors going around, at least.

Also, it’d get _his_ mind off of the rumors. People approached him all morning, mostly people he didn’t even know that well, telling him how sorry they were that Marinette did ‘this’ to him.

Each time, he’d tell them that the rumors were _not_ true, and Marinette was _not_ cheating. And then he’d get sympathetic looks that said no one believed him.

As he sat in class, he learned not even his closest friends were exempt from believing Lila’s lies.

“Are you okay, dude?” Nino asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Adrien replied, trying not to let his exasperation affect his words. “I trust Marinette. I know she’s friends with Chat Noir, and it’s not a problem.”

“All right, I believe you,” he said. Nino was a good friend. “But if she ever _does_ hurt you, you know you can talk to me, right? I won’t tell Alya anything. Bros before—um, girls.”

Adrien smiled gratefully. “Thanks.”

**

Marinette sat in the back row for her next class. She tried not to rock in her seat too much, but just writing in her notebook was enough to move the ropes across her nipples, and she found herself unconsciously shifting in her seat, rubbing the knot against her swollen clit. Her orgasm hit her suddenly, and she bit her lip hard as she forced herself to stay quiet.

She glanced around the classroom and realized no one had noticed. No one was paying attention to her. She felt a sudden rush of giddiness as she realized just what she’d gotten away with.

She headed straight to the back of the next class as well, but she was followed. Alya slid into the seat beside her and muttered a small, “Hey.”

Unconsciously, Marinette squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to stop the knot from creating any more friction. It worked enough to give her clarity for a moment so she could talk to her friend. “Alya! Hi!”

Alya narrowed her eyes at Marinette suspiciously before bluntly asking, “Did you lie to me?”

“What?”

“About not cheating on Adrien. I want to believe you, but that picture Lila posted…”

Marinette shook her head. “I swear, Alya, I wouldn’t lie to you.”

She frowned, not looking convinced.

Marinette drew in a shaky breath before adding in an even tone, “I’ll tell you the truth. All of it. Just…promise not to judge me?”

“I’ll try,” Alya said.

“I _am_ sleeping with Chat Noir,” she said, her voice low so only the two of them could hear. “But it’s not cheating. Adrien _knows_ and is okay with it. We’ve talked about it a lot, and I made it clear that the instant Adrien’s not fine with it, then it stops.”

Alya was silent a moment, but then broke into a wide grin. “All right, girl, you get it! I’m sorry for believing Lila without talking to you. I should’ve known you’re not a cheater. _Especially _not with Adrien!”

Marinette visibly relaxed, her shoulders dropping as she leaned back into her seat. She immediately regretted this, as the ropes continued to brush against her most sensitive places. But all she said was, “_Thank you_, Al. I was so worried that you thought I was actually ‘Slutinette’.”

Alya winced. “Ooh, you heard about that? If it helps, that was from some rando underclassman. None of _us_ are calling you that.”

“That does help a little,” Marinette replied as her heart lightened slightly.

“But, um,” Alya said suddenly, serious again. “Don’t tell people what you’re _really_ doing. It’s not going to help with the nickname. And also, I can’t hang out with you all the time for a while.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t think it’d be good for my journalism career if I get branded as a slut,” she admitted. “But don’t worry! I’ll still sit with you in class and we can talk over the phone a lot! Just until this dies down. You’re still my bestie.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said distantly. “You’re my best friend too.”

**

When lunch came around, Marinette snagged a table in a distant corner of the cafeteria while Adrien was kind enough to grab food for the both of them. He sat beside her and kissed her cheek. “How has your day been going?”

“Not as bad as I expected,” she said with a smile. “I’m getting some weird looks, but our friends mostly have my back it seems. And I haven’t had to talk to Lila all day, so there’s that!”

“Good,” he said, a relieved grin on his face. “I’ve been dealing with people talking about me all my life, but you deserve better than that. I don’t know what I’d do if you got akumatized over this.”

“I don’t think that’s a worry anymore,” she said. A smirk crossed her face as she added, “Besides, I’ve been really _distracted_ all day.” She punctuated her words with a wiggle of her hips, and let her eyelids flutter closed as she quietly gasped at the sensation.

Adrien swallowed hard, and his voice was pitched slightly higher as he said, “Uh—good! Good, whatever helps…distract you…” His eyes trailed down her body, lingering on the slight swell of her breasts that could be seen beneath the baggy sweater.

She rocked herself in her seat, pushing the knot into her clit in a now practiced way. The cafeteria was noisy enough that she let herself get away with small moans, just loud enough for Adrien to hear. “So how—_ah!_—how are you todayyyyohhh…?”

“Very good,” he mumbled in reply. His jaw went slightly slack as he watched her. She put on a little bit of a show, keeping her eyes half lidded as she kept her gaze on him, her lips parted as she groaned. Her hand grabbed his and squeezed his fingers in time with her rocking rhythm.

“Any plans after sch—ohhh!”

“Uh…” his brain had checked out altogether. He did _not_ expect this from her when he tied her up this morning, but he was also very much not going to complain.

She suddenly squeezed his hand tight as she moaned, “Oh, _Adrien_…”

He moved his bookbag into his lap.

She grinned at him and murmured, “Hey, I have something I want to show you. Are you okay sneaking off for a few minutes?”

“_Yes_,” he said, his eyes darkening. He leaned towards her and kissed her hard before saying, “Lead the way.”

**

Marinette brought Adrien to a supply closet, not wanting a repeat of what had happened in the locker room last week. Once inside, he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her fiercely. She readily returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

She hiked up her skirt, allowing him easier access, and he slid a hand up her thigh, stopping when he reached the rope crossing her leg. “What’s this?” he murmured, smiling against her lips.

“Chat Noir stopped by this morning,” she replied. “Wanted to help me with a distraction…”

“Seems to be working,” he said, his fingers toying with the rope. He gave it a gentle tug, and Marinette moaned in response.

“It’s just been _teasing_ me,” she groaned. “I need you, Adrien. I’m not going to make it through today unless I get your cock in me, _please_…”

He slid his hand up so his fingers brushed her cunt, sliding in her past the rope. He pressed his thumb against the knot, pushing it against her clit. His other hand was hurriedly undoing his pants, shoving them down along with his boxers.

She moved to perch herself on a nearby shelf, wrapping her arms around him for balance as she let her legs drape over his hips. She kissed him and moaned against his lips as he pulled aside the rope and roughly pushed his cock deep into her.

He fucked her hard enough to rattle the shelf. She was already completely soaked from the teasing that the rope had done to her all day, so there was no need for foreplay for either of them. Instead, all that mattered was his cock driving into her, filling her up as she moaned, “Oh, _fuck_, Adrien!”

He felt her come, felt her walls clenching against him and her moans against his skin. He came soon after, filling her up even more as he kissed her, claiming her.

He pulled out of her and rested his forehead against hers, grinning at her. She gave him a sweet, slow kiss.

They were both quiet for a minute, and something in the air shifted, anticipation present in the small closet. Her breath hitched as she waited for him to speak.

But he didn’t want to tell her that he loved her while they were half naked in a supply closet. The moment needed to be less about sex, more about romance. So he just kissed her again and murmured, “Think that’ll last you the rest of the day?”

She let go of a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “I hope so,” she replied. “If not, I’ll just keep masturbating in class.”

“You’ve been doing that?” he asked. “How…what?”

She gave him a wicked grin. “If I just rock in my seat a little, the rope does the work for me. No one’s noticed so far.”

Adrien leaned back, letting her readjust her skirt as he pulled his pants back on. “We have history together at the end of the day…”

“Sit at the back with me,” she said, winking at him.

**

Marinette was looking forward to class with Adrien. Even after their supply closet tryst, she was still very worked up, the knot in the rope still rubbing at her overstimulated clit with every step she took.

Unfortunately, the second half of the day couldn’t pass by smoothly. She just had to run into the one person who she did _not_ want to see.

Lila sidled up next to her in literature class, the second to last class of the day, sitting right beside her. Marinette kept her legs squeezed tight together, ignoring the dull ache that grew there. There was no way she was going to be any kind of aroused when that mood-killer was right there.

Lila didn’t say a word to her, but was annoying nonetheless. She blatantly had her phone out as she texted some unknown person, and she kept glancing at Marinette and giggling before typing furiously.

Marinette stared straight ahead, focusing only on the lesson.

Right before the bell rang, Lila leaned over to her. “So, Slutinette…is it true Chat Noir has an actual cat dick?”

Marinette didn’t need to bother disguising the confusion on her face as she responded honestly, “What the actual fuck?”

Lila just giggled and typed something again before mercifully leaving the room with the bell.

**

Marinette sat in the back row of the classroom for her last class of the day. She was grateful that this room was laid out so the row in front of her blocked everything below her waist from being seen by anyone else—sexual frustration plus genuine _anger_ made her crave release _immediately_.

She was already wriggling in her seat, furiously rocking her hips in desperation, when Adrien arrived and sat down beside her. He kissed her cheek and started taking his books out of his bookbag, and then, under the desk, slid his hand along her thigh, pulling up the skirt.

She reached her hand over, starting to unzip his pants, but he gently grabbed her hand and pushed her away. He scribbled a note and slid it towards her—‘just relax + enjoy’.

So she did. She tried her best to pay attention in class as he slid his fingers inside her, curling them in a way that usually made her moan. She bit her lip and focused on staying quiet.

Adrien, on the other hand, was remarkably calm as he fingered his girlfriend in the middle of class. No one would know by looking at him that he was hard as hell, and all he could think about was the quiet gasps and whimpers Marinette made.

He kept his hand there for the whole class period, keeping her satiated. She came a few times, but it _was_ easier to focus as the ache between her legs died away.

But then, right before class ended, he pulled his fingers out and casually put them in his mouth, sucking them clean. The image was enough to drive her crazy all over again.

**

Marinette raced home after school, intent on making it to her bedroom and getting rid of the damn rope, enjoying one last satisfying session with her vibrator, and then letting her body _recover_ from the long and frankly exhausting day.

She was _not_ counting on a black-clad superhero sitting on her bed, smirking at her as she entered.

“What do you want, alley cat?” she asked, her voice much more of a whine than she intended.

“I heard you let pretty boy see your ropes,” he said, his eyes trained on her form like a predator watching its prey. “So I’m here to punish you.”


	23. Domination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also including: leather, deepthroating, overstimulation, and spanking

Marinette was _exhausted_. She’d already had so many orgasms she lost count, and there was _still_ a soft rope between her legs, teasing her, making her crave even more.

On top of that, Chat Noir was staring at her from her bed, acting as if he hadn’t been contributing to her torture, like he hadn’t fucked her at school just a few hours earlier. He was smiling deviously as he eyed her. “Part one of your punishment,” he said. “Strip. I want to see how the ropes are doing.”

She complied, pulling off her sweater and skirt, leaving herself naked except for the ropes crossing over her body. The design of the knots was a little less perfect than it had been that morning—her budding nipples pushed the ropes on her breasts just slightly off, the rope between her legs was hidden between her swollen cunt lips, and the ropes on her inner thighs were dark with moisture.

“So pretty,” Chat said. “Maybe I should leave this on you for a little longer, Princess. Make you wear it while I punish you.”

“Please, no,” she begged as she climbed up the stairs to her bed. “I don’t know how much more I can take…”

He smiled. “All right, then. I guess you’ve had enough rope for a while, anyways. Now come here so I can unwrap you.”

She moved towards him and straddled his lap, immediately bucking her hips against him to gain some friction against the damn knot that had been teasing her. He put his hands on her hips to still them before lightly kissing her.

He untied a knot behind her neck and started to pull the ropes away from her body, gently rubbing where they had rested. There were faint pink marks across her arms and chest from the ropes, but nothing that looked too irritated.

He gently pushed her so she was laying on the bed, and worked on the ropes around her legs. The marks here were redder, so he soothed them with gentle kisses to her thighs, lightly running his tongue along some of the harsher rope imprints. She groaned, relaxing against his touch.

He finally got to the rope between her legs, gently coaxing it out from where it had buried itself in her cunt. She moaned, her legs trembling as he parted her pussy lips and pulled out the thoroughly soaked rope. He tossed aside and dove his head between her legs, lapping at her cunt, slow measured licks.

“Ah—Chat! Ohhh…” she moaned as he moved his lips to her clit, sucking at the swollen bud. She came almost immediately, shaking and whimpering.

He pulled back and pressed his lips to her thigh, working his way up her body till he kissed her lips. “If you’d been a good girl, you’d get to ride me till you were satisfied,” he murmured. “But you’ve been bad…”

“What does that mean?” she asked.

“Claws in.” He dropped the transformation, leaving him in nothing but a mask and black leather gloves. Her eyes darted to his hands, and then back to his gaze, a silent question in her eyes. “I’ve seen the way you react when I touch you in the suit. This way there’s no claws, no risk of hurting you.” He grinned and added, “At least, no more than I _want_ you to hurt.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Her voice sounded scared, but the wide grin on her face said otherwise.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he said, sliding his hand along her body. “I’m going to use that pretty mouth and cunt of yours over and over again until _I’m_ satisfied. I’m going to leave you wet, shaking, and drunk on my cock.”

“Fuck, Chat,” she breathed, her eyes wide with anticipation.

He chuckled. “That’s the idea.” He slid his hand lower, and her legs parted for him without hesitation. He gently tapped a leather-clad finger against her swollen sex, and she moaned. He quieted her by roughly kissing her, taking her moan against his lips.

He pressed one finger inside her, then another, fucking her with his hand. She groaned, the smooth, cool feel of the leather soothing her raw skin while bringing her pleasure at the same time. Soon she was bucking her hips against his hand, crying out, “Chat! Ah—fuck, _yes_!”

He slid his hand out of her just before she came, causing her to whimper. “Marinette,” he said, no teasing in his voice anymore. “I know it’s been a lot today already—do you really want me to do this? Will you be okay?”

She sat up slightly, catching her breath and regaining some of her sanity. “I’m sure,” she said. “Chat, I want you to fucking _wreck me_.”

He smiled widely, then grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her close so he could push his cock deep into her in one thrust. She practically screamed, wrapping her legs around his hips as her orgasm hit her with full force. He silenced her by pressing his fingers into her mouth, the same fingers that had just been inside her, so she could taste the tang of her own arousal mixing with the unique earthy taste of the leather. She swirled her tongue around his fingers, obediently licking him clean.

His other hand slid over her breast, groping and lightly pinching, while his mouth was on her neck, nipping at her skin hard enough to leave marks. He fucked her hard against the mattress, relishing in the gasps and moans she gave at each thrust.

“Fuck, Pr-Princess,” he groaned. He licked along one of the bite marks on her neck. “You’re so wet for me, so tight—oh, _fuck_…”

He felt pressure building, felt his release approaching, but he wasn’t done with her yet. He pulled out of her and replaced his cock with his hand, roughly fingering her until she cried out and her cunt clenched around his fingers.

He wasn’t expecting her to reach her hand down and wrap it around his cock, her fingers deftly teasing him until he came, shooting his release across her body. She let go of him, wiped a drop off her breast, and licked it off her finger while watching him with a positively sinful smile.

“Fucking tease,” he growled before roughly kissing her. He got to his knees and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her so she was on her hands and knees and her head was next to his still half hard cock. “If you like the taste of my cum so much, you can clean me off.”

She responded with a moan and obediently licked his cock, swirling her tongue around the head, tasting his cum mixed with her own fluids. He ran his fingers through her hair, undoing her ponytails.

She took the head of his cock into her mouth, and he _pulled_ her hair, yanking her closer so most of his length slid into her mouth at once. She choked back her gag reflex and focused instead on running her tongue all around him, thoroughly cleaning him of the taste of _her_.

He kept a tight hold on her hair, pulling to direct where he wanted her head to go as he fucked her mouth, the incredible tightness of her throat and the talent of her tongue bringing his cock to full attention again. Her eyes watered as she stared up at him, and she coughed at some particularly deep thrusts, but she made no move to pull away, instead just whimpering with pleasure each time he tugged at her hair.

As he felt another orgasm starting to build, he abruptly pulled back, leaving her panting with strings of drool still connecting his cock to her lips. He smiled at her and murmured, “I think you’re having too much fun for this to be a punishment.”

He moved so he was behind her and slid his hand between her legs again, dipping his leather-covered fingers once more into her cunt. He pulled his hand out and took a second to admire how she’d made his fingers glistening wet, her juices extremely apparent on the black leather.

“Look at this, Princess,” he said, moving his fingers in front of her face. She stretched out her tongue to lick them clean again, but he pulled them back. “All this and you’re still so wet. What am I going to do with you?”

She didn’t reply, but instead let out another whine as she leaned back, grinding her ass against his cock.

“So impatient,” he murmured. He put his hands on her hips to still her, keeping his distance so nothing was touching her aching cunt. “Bad girls don’t deserve to get fucked.”

“Chat…” she whined, turning her head to look at him. He took a moment to admire her, her hair loosely hanging in her face, her lips red and slightly swollen, her chin wet with cum and drool. An angry red mark bloomed on her neck where he’d bitten her, marking her as _his_.

“Prove to me you can be a good girl, okay?” he murmured. “Keep count for me.” He drew his hand back and smacked her ass cheek, the leather providing an extra sting to the blow. “That’s one.”

“One,” Marinette repeated, panting. She was clutching the bedsheets, twisting them in her hands. Another smack, this one to the other cheek. “Ah! T-two…”

“That’s my girl,” he whispered.

“Three! Ah, fuck, Chat,” she cried out on the next one. “Fou-ohhhhh…” She lost control of her words as he rubbed her ass cheeks, just barely brushing his fingertips over her cunt.

He pressed his fingers to her clit, the extra stimulation already causing her to shake, and then, with his other hand, he spanked her ass hard.

She just moaned loudly, unable to form words or even coherent thoughts anymore. She came, and as she did, he pushed his cock inside her again, fucking her roughly.

He kept one hand on her hip, grasping her and holding her hips tight against his as he thrust. His other hand tangled in her hair, pulling so her head tilted back. He twisted his grip so her head turned, then he leaned forward and kissed her fiercely.

He fucked her relentlessly, through one, two, _three _orgasms from her, his pace never slowing until he shuddered and came, releasing into her.

She moaned and collapsed forward, onto the mattress. He drew out of her, then lay down next to her, gently rolling her over so that her back was against the mattress instead of her face.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and gently kissed her. “How you doing, Princess?”

“Mmgood,” she murmured, giving him a dazed smile. “Think I’m gonna…sleep a bit…”

He chuckled. “You deserve it. You did so good, my sweet Princess…”

Her eyes fluttered shut. He pulled a blanket over her, moved a pillow under her head, and kissed her forehead before calling for his transformation.

Just as he was heading out the window, her eyes opened and she gave him a sleepy smile. “I love you,” she said softly.

Before he could reply or even comprehend what she said, she was asleep.

**

First thing Adrien did when he got home was take a shower.

Second thing he did, he lamented about his love life to Plagg.

“She said she loves _Chat_!” he complained. “That means she doesn’t see _me_.”

“You are Chat,” Plagg replied, his voice disinterested as he relaxed with a hefty wedge of camembert. “Why does it matter anyways? You’re still gross with her as Chat and Adrien.”

Adrien let out a dramatic sigh as he flopped onto his bed. “You just don’t get love, Plagg.”

“Nope,” the kwami agreed, tossing a piece of cheese into his mouth. “Not cheese, don’t care.”

“I think she’s the one,” Adrien said. “My soulmate.”

“You said the same thing about Ladybug.”

“I didn’t know I could love someone this much!”

“Look, you want my advice?” Plagg asked, floating into Adrien’s line of sight. “Tell her you’re Chat.”

Adrien blinked. “What?”

“Tell. Her.”

“Won’t I have to give up my miraculous?”

Plagg shrugged. “New guardian, new rules. Besides, I’m sick of having to hide all the time while you’re being gross with her. I want to just eat cheese with Tikki.”

“Tikki?” Adrien asked, his forehead furrowing in confusion. “What does Ladybug’s kwami have to do with Marinette?”

Plagg’s eyes widened. He stuffed another piece of cheese in his mouth before zipping away.

Adrien sat up on the bed, his world suddenly tilting off axis. Marinette and Ladybug had the same build, the same hair, the same breathtaking blue eyes… “Is Marinette Ladybug?”

“Can’t hear you!” Plagg called from his cheese stash. “Can’t hear anything so I won’t answer!”

Adrien leaned back again, grinning widely. He had to be right. If Marinette really was Ladybug, it would just make sense. He’d only told her that Chat was a free pass because Chat was him—what if she’d followed the same logic with Ladybug?

True, he’d seen her and Ladybug in the same place at the same time a few times in the past, but they’d faced clones, illusions, and time travel. He couldn’t just rely on his eyes.

“Plagg?” he called out. “Do I tell her that I’m Chat first, or do I tell her that I love her first? And how soon is too soon to propose to her?”

Plagg just groaned in frustration and wondered if he could build a soundproof fort out of his remaining cheese supply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this left you satisfied~


	24. Tickling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: there is a scene with attempted assault in this chapter. If you're sensitive to this and wish to skip it, then skip everything in the part separated on both sides by four asterisks instead of two.

Marinette was exhausted the next day. She was able to stay awake in her classes, but she was lethargic in her movements, and it felt like her head was stuffed with cotton candy.

She had no intention of complaining, though. The dull ache between her thighs and the utter satisfaction spread through her body were enough to distract her from any other problems she had. If this was what it mean to be ‘Slutinette’, she was suddenly very okay with that.

She decided to go home for lunch and take a nap. On her way out of the school, she was stopped by Adrien.

“Hey,” he greeted her, stopping her in her tracks with a hug. “Lunch together today?”

She gave him a sleepy smile. “Sounds nice, but I _really_ need to nap. Yesterday left me really worn out.”

Adrien couldn’t help the proud smirk that creeped across his face. “I could come with you? I’ll let you sleep, I just want to spend more time with you.”

“Sure,” she responded before kissing his cheek. “I’ll probably sleep better if we’re cuddling anyways.”

**

Adrien had really meant to talk to her, but with the way she kept yawning on the short walk to her house, he figured it was better to let her sleep first.

So he kept quiet about the many, many things on his mind as she brought him to her bedroom, to her bed, and pulled him close to rest her head against his chest as she drifted off to sleep. He kept his arms around her, and, once she was fully asleep, he started to consider what he was going to say.

“I love you, Princess,” he whispered. He kissed the top of her head, and continued whispering into her hair. The scent of her shampoo relaxed him, a pleasant floral smell that just fit her perfectly.

“I want to tell you everything. I don’t want secrets between us. I want to make you happy always, even when that means sacrificing myself to protect you.” He kissed her head again and added, “I would die for you, My Lady.”

In response, Marinette let out a small snore.

**

The two teens jumped awake some time later when Marinette’s alarm went off.

“Feeling better?” Adrien asked as they headed back to the school.

She nodded. “Were you talking to me, while I was asleep? I thought I heard you.”

“Nothing important,” he replied. “You know, you’re cute when you snore.”

She blushed. “I snore?”

“You do,” he said with a teasing grin as they got back to the school building. “By the way, are you free next—um…”

“You’re not free anytime soon, are you?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Chinese lessons tonight, fencing and piano tomorrow, two photoshoots this weekend…next chance I get, I’m taking you out on a real date. I’m just not sure when that is.”

“We’ll figure it out,” she said, just before the bell rang. “Oh, we should go! I’ll see you later.” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before running off.

He sighed, both in frustration and lovesickness. Did the universe just not want him to be honest with her?

****

The rest of Marinette’s day went fairly well—until Lila decided to sit next to her in class _again_.

Marinette wisely chose not to say a word to the liar, instead focusing on taking notes and being a good student. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop Lila from her schemes.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Lila exclaimed as she knocked a can of cola off the desk and onto Marinette. It clearly wasn’t an accident. “Let me help you clean up!”

Their teacher excused the two of them to go to the bathroom to rinse the sticky soda off of Marinette, who’d remained silent and glaring at Lila the whole time.

Once outside the classroom, the liar’s expression changed from apologetic to gleeful. “You know, brown is a good color on you. Makes you look like the piece of shit you are.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, Lila? This is how low you’re sinking? You’re barely even annoying at this point.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” she replied cheerfully as the two arrived outside a bathroom. “Everything’s right on schedule.”

Before Marinette could question that, Lila opened the bathroom door and pushed her inside. Marinette heard the door click behind her.

Then, she realized she wasn’t alone in the room. Three young men, built like American football players, were waiting for her. She didn’t know any of them personally, but recognized them as fellow students.

“Looks like Lila was right,” one of them said to the others. “Leo, you owe me five euros.”

“What are you doing in here?” Marinette asked. “This is the girl’s room.”

“Funny, we heard that during this period, it’s _Slutinette’s_ room,” the one named Leo said. “We want a turn with you. Treat Liam first, it’s almost his birthday, after all.”

She narrowed her eyes and snapped, “I don’t know what Lila’s told you, but I’m not doing _anything_ with any of you.”

Liam stepped forwards and grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her close so that he was looming over her. “You sure about that?”

“Nice,” Leo commented. “I always liked the feisty ones. I call next.” He grabbed her other wrist and pinned it behind her back.

Marinette took a second to breathe, focusing on staying calm. Her eyes darted around the room as she analyzed the situation. She glanced down at her purse and locked eyes with Tikki, who looked more terrified than she even felt. Marinette quickly looked to the locked door and then back to Tikki, who nodded and flew past the boys to the door.

“If you two aren’t going to do anything, then I’ll start,” the third one said. He approached Marinette and reached a hand out to grab her breast.

Before he could touch her, she jumped, using the leverage of the two holding her arms to spin her body into a kick, nailing her attacker right in the dick. Liam dropped her arm in surprise, and she didn’t hesitate before throwing a punch, striking him in the nose.

She wished she had her partner by her side, or at least her yo-yo. But she knew how to fight, and she _knew_ she was stronger than a few teenage idiots.

Leo still had her arm pinned behind her back, which put her in the perfect position to flip him over her shoulder and slam him to the ground.

The door clicked open, and Marinette ran out, Tikki darting into her purse. She kept running, not even sure of where she was going, until she saw a black butterfly heading towards the bathroom.

She glanced around, noting that no one was in the hallway. “Tikki, spots on!”

****

Adrien was bored in class, until the entire school building rumbled from an extremely localized earthquake.

“Bathroom!” he cried out in the resulting chaos. He rushed from the room and headed to the nearest closet to transform.

Chat Noir leaped out of the closet and headed to the roof of the school, where he found Ladybug surveying the situation. “Know anything yet?” he asked.

She nodded. “The akuma is three people this time. Leo, Liam, and I didn’t get the third one’s name. They…” She hesitated. “Let’s just say it’s okay to be a little rough this time.”

“What did they do?” Chat asked, concerned.

The akuma chose to burst out of the building and leap onto the roof at that moment. Its form could be compared to a Cerberus, three heads jutting from one monstrous four-legged beast. “_Slutinette!”_ it cried.

Chat’s eyes narrowed, and his grip on his baton tightened. “What did they do?” he asked again, his voice lowering to a growl.

“Marinette is _fine_,” Ladybug reassured him. “Focus on the akuma, Kitty.”

He nodded and immediately leapt towards the akuma, baton extending as he brought it down hard on the middle head.

He barely knew what was happening during the fight. He fought in a blind rage, attacking over and over again while Ladybug found and purified the akumatized item.

When it was over, and the three teens were in a pile on the rooftop, Chat stood over them. “What did you _do_ to Marinette?”

“Nothing!” one of them cried. “Slutinette ran away when we were getting started! Stupid bitch gives it up for everyone, and then we’re not good enough?”

Chat saw red as he hissed, “_Cataclysm_.”

“Chat, no!” Ladybug cried out. “They’re just civilians now!”

He glanced back at her. How could she say that? They _hurt_ her, and he could make them pay, but she wanted him to stop? Maybe he was wrong about Ladybug being Marinette…but no, Marinette had a big heart too. She wouldn’t want their blood on his hands, no matter what they’d done.

With a wordless cry, Chat slammed his hand onto the rooftop, causing it to crumble below the boys. They screamed as they fell, while Ladybug cast the cure, bringing them safely back to the ground.

He wanted to kill them. He wanted to claw their eyes out for even daring to _look_ at Marinette. Instead, he vaulted away from the school, racing away until his transformation dropped, leaving him sitting on the edge of a random roof.

Plagg dropped the plastic mask into his hands and gave him a sympathetic look. “She’s fine, kid.”

He fastened the mask around his face. “Is she following me?”

Plagg just nodded before zipping away.

“Chat?” Ladybug asked from behind him. “It’s okay. It’s over now.”

“It’s not okay,” he said, his voice nearly a growl still. “Marinette could have gotten hurt. I wasn’t there to protect her.”

She sat beside him, her own transformation replaced by the plastic mask. “It’s not your job to protect her all the time,” she said softly. “And besides, I was…nearby. She fought them off. She didn’t get hurt.”

The truth was staring them both in the face, but this wasn’t the time to acknowledge it. Neither wanted to burden the other one with the full truth.

Ladybug leaned over and gave Chat a gentle boop on the nose. “You need a distraction, Kitty?”

He didn’t reply, just blankly stared out over the city.

She gave him a scratch under the chin, and he tilted his head towards her, a slight smile crossing his face. But when she kept going, he wrinkled his nose.

“That tickles,” he complained.

“Well, maybe you need to be tickled,” she teased. She moved her hand to the side of his stomach and wriggled her fingers, making him squirm. She kept tickling, and he laughed despite himself.

He shot her a grin. “You really want a tickle fight, My Lady?”

She smiled, but then glanced over the edge of the rooftop. “Uh…maybe we should back up a bit first.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Good idea.”

They both stood and walked away from the edge, but as soon as they were safe, Chat began tickling Ladybug’s sides, making her laugh out loud. She twisted away and reached down to tickle him behind the knee. He fell to his knees and grabbed Ladybug, tickling turning into playful wrestling until Ladybug had him pinned to the roof, on her hands and knees above him.

Her expression changed suddenly from teasing to fondness. She leaned her head down and gently placed a kiss to his lips, shifting her weight onto her knees so she could grasp his shoulders with her hands.

He reached up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He sat up, maneuvering so she was sitting across his lap, resting in his arms, welcoming every light kiss and touch he gave her.

She slid her hands under his shirt, feeling his chest warm against her hands. He helped her take the shirt off, and she caught his lips in another kiss as she started tickling his sides again.

He just laughed, and retaliated by tossing her shirt aside and tickling right under her breasts. She squirmed and backed away, but he caught her by the wrist to pull her close again.

He saw the flash of fear across her face, and immediately dropped her wrist. “Are you okay?” he murmured.

“I will be,” she responded. “Just—I really need the distraction, okay?”

He nodded. He kissed her again, his hands slowly gliding across her body, unhooking her bra. He pushed the garment away from her breasts, and then gave her a sly look. “Are these ticklish?”

“I don’t knowwwoh yes they are!” she squealed, her voice taking on a higher pitch as he tickled her. “That’s it, I’m going for the feet!”

“No!” he cried, wrapping his arms around her waist to stop her. She twisted around so she was still in his lap, but with her back to him. She leaned forward to his feet, removing his shoes, as he kept his hands on her hips, noticing just how close they were. “I didn’t know you liked this position, My Lady?”

“Huh?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him. He bucked his hips up, pressing his erection against her, and she flushed. “Oh! I…uh—I’ve never tried it like this? But I swear I was just trying to tickle you, stop making it dirty!”

She shifted back onto her knees as she started to tickle his feet. He laughed and tried to jerk his legs away, but she held him fast. She wiggled her rear unconsciously, not realizing she’d put that part of her anatomy right in Chat’s face.

He moved his hands to her legs, gently stroking her thighs until he launched a tickle attack on her inner thighs.

“Ha!” she declared triumphantly. “My pants are blocking your tickles!”

“Well, we’ll just have to get rid of those, won’t we?” He quickly undid her pants and pulled them, along with her underwear, down to her knees. He tickled her inner thighs again, making her shake and try to clench her legs together.

Her assault on his feet was soon forgotten as his tickling crept higher, until his fingers had stopped tickling altogether and started gently pressing against her cunt, sliding into her in smooth, measured thrusts. Her laughs turned to moans as she rocked her hips against his hand.

“Should I stop making it dirty?” he teased.

“Shut up and take off your pants, Kitty,” she responded. She moved off of him just long enough to remove her pants completely, tossing them to the side. Once they were both nude, she settled back to straddling his lap, still facing his feet.

He held her hips as he guided his cock into her. She impatiently pushed her hips down, taking him completely, and he gasped, holding on to her tight as he tried not to come right away. His chest was hot against her back as she rode him, his hands at her breasts, squeezing lightly. He kissed her neck as he thrust into her, trying to match the pace she was setting.

“Oh, Chat,” she moaned. “Fuck, this feels so good…”

“You always feel good,” he murmured. “I love when you’re around my cock. You’re so wet, so tight, so…_fuck_, My Lady…”

He slid one hand down from her breast to between her legs, blindly stroking until he found her clit. He rubbed the swollen nub as he thrust into her, and she moved her hand on top of his, squeezing lightly to encourage him. “_Yesss…._oh, Chat, my Kitty…”

He moved his other hand to her side, resting it against her waist. He kissed her neck again, noticing a _very_ familiar red mark blooming there, killing any last doubts he might have had. He gently licked that mark before pressing another kiss there.

He could hear Ladybug’s breath hitch, felt her pace speed up as she rode his cock. Acting on a sudden impulse, he wiggled his fingers against her side, tickling her again.

“Chat!” she complained, instinctively squirming. The sudden movement had her gasping and moaning then, as her walls clenched around him and she came.

Suddenly, before Chat realized what was happening, she spun herself around, _still on his cock_, so she was facing him. He let out a strangled groan as he moved his hands to cup her ass, fucking her harder.

She gently kissed him and murmured, “Bad Kitty.”

“You love it,” he replied with a grin.

“I love…” she trailed off as she rolled her hips against him with a gasp. “I love riding you. Your cock feels so _good_ in me, filling me up…” She moved her hips faster as she kissed him fiercely.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a close embrace while she continued to move, fucking herself on his cock. He trailed kisses down her neck, and she leaned back in his arms to push her breasts towards his face. He bent his head and kissed her breast, swirling his tongue over her nipple.

She moaned, her body shuddering as she came again. The feeling of her cunt clenching tight around his cock pushed him over the edge, and he tilted his head to kiss her roughly as he pumped his release into her.

She stayed on his lap, pressing small, gentle kisses to his lips. “Thank you,” she murmured. “I needed that.”

“Anytime, My Lady,” he replied. “And, if you want to talk about anything…”

She hesitated before responding, “Not now. I know I can trust you, I just…not today.”

He nodded. “I’m here for you, whenever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all your comments! We're coming up to the ending, but our favorite idiots still have a lot to go through~


	25. Lapdance

**Marinette: ** _when are you done with Chinese tonight?_

**Adrien: ** _20h00. Double lesson. x_x_

**Marinette: ** _ok_

**Adrien: ** _why?_

**Marinette: ** _;)_

**

Adrien could barely focus on his Chinese lessons that evening. Everything his tutor tried to teach him just reminded him of Marinette.

He wondered if he could just visit Mme Cheng instead of boring hours with the tutor. Maybe he needed to convince his father that he needed more practice in conversational Mandarin, not just going over verb tenses for the millionth time.

Finally, _finally_, the lesson ended and he was allowed to retreat to his room for the night. He flopped face down on his bed, just _done_ with everything.

Then he heard a knock at his window.

He sat up to see Ladybug there, hanging by her yo-yo and waving at him. He rushed over to let her in.

She swung inside the room, and immediately fell into his arms, kissing him deeply. “Hey,” she said breathlessly when they parted.

“Hey,” he replied.

“It’s been a hell of a day,” she said with a sheepish grin. “I hope you don’t mind that I just swung over? I really needed to see you.”

“I don’t mind at all,” he replied. “I’m always glad to see you.”

She took a deep breath, and a determined look settled on her face. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

He nodded.

“Spots off,” she said. Her transformation dropped, and Adrien’s eyes widened.

She was dressed in a black lacy robe, cut short to her thighs and open down to her navel. The lace covered her breasts, but didn’t hide the rosy bud of her nipples peeking through. She wore high cut underpants beneath the robe, the only solid part of the ensemble. The robe was tied with a black belt that looped around to her back, dangling like a tail. She wore a black silk mask over her eyes and above that, a hairband with leather cat ears attached.

“Wow,” he breathed, gazing at her. “You’re…_wow._”

She smiled. “I thought you’d appreciate it if I dressed like you, Kitty.”

“I do,” he said, his eyes locked on her breasts. He then glanced back at her face in surprise. “Wait, what?”

“Cat’s out of the bag?” she said with a sheepish grin. “I know you’re my Chat Noir.”

Adrien broke into a huge smile. “My Lady, did you just _pun_ at me?”

“I also said you’re mine, but sure, focus on the pun,” she replied, giggling. “Now come here and kiss me.”

He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a deep kiss. When they parted, he murmured, “Just so you know, I know you’re—”

She pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him. “I’m pretty sure you’re right, but I just—I have this whole _thing_ planned out, please don’t make me lose my nerve.”

He nodded. “Go ahead.”

She crossed over to his computer, pulled out his desk chair, and patted the seat. “Sit down, Kitty. I’m going to seduce you.”

“Feeling pretty seduced already,” he remarked, but he approached the chair anyways. Before sitting, he grabbed a remote from the desk and pressed a few buttons, dimming the light in the room and starting soft music. She glanced at the speakers in surprise, so he quickly added, “I…might have been thinking about doing something similar for you.”

As Adrien sat, Ladybug started swinging her hips, getting into the beat of the music. She winked at him as she stepped closer. She walked around the chair, trailing her fingertips along his back and shoulders.

“Ma-My Lady,” he murmured, entranced by her every move. She leaned down in front of him, briefly placing her hands on his thighs, before she straddled his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders as she sat.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and the back of the chair to secure herself as she wriggled in his lap, grinding her ass against him to the beat of the music. She smiled as she noticed the way his breath hitched and his eyes became dark with lust.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back slightly, pushing her breasts into his face. His hands went to support her back, and he took the opportunity to squeeze the swell of her ass.

She slapped his hand away. “I didn’t say you could touch me yet,” she teased. She then leaned forward, tilting her head like she was going to kiss him, only to pause millimeters away from his lips.

“You’re so beautiful, Bug,” he murmured. He bit his lower lip as his eyes drifted down to her breasts again. She leaned forward in response and gently took his lip between her teeth, running her tongue along it before releasing him.

She gave another wriggle in his lap before standing up. She slid her hands down his chest, to his thighs, bending over so her head was practically in his lap. She kept her ass in the air so he could see that it was actually a _thong_, showing off her ass cheeks as they hypnotized his gaze. He was so distracted by her body that he barely noticed her undoing his pants until her teeth were pulling down the zipper of his fly and he almost came at the sight. His cock was still restrained by his boxers, but it tented past the open fly.

As she stood back up, she slid her hands beneath Adrien’s shirt, pushing it up. He pulled off the shirt and tossed it aside.

She continued swaying to the beat, running her hands down her body, over her breasts, down to her hips. He whined a little as he watched her, his hands gripping the seat of his chair tightly as he followed her hands with his eyes.

She walked around the chair again, and leaned down to murmur in his ear, “How bad do you want me, Hot Stuff?”

“So bad,” he groaned. “My Lady, please…let me touch you…”

“You will, Kitty,” she responded, placing a kiss just below his ear. She moved back around to sit on his lap, then took his hands and placed them around her waist.

She bent back as far as she could, relying on his grasp to keep her in his lap. She sat up again to see his mouth dropped open, but still smiling at her.

She stood up one more time, turned her back to him, and lowered herself so her ass was grinding against his lap. He could feel his cock sliding against her cheeks, and he dared to reach out and hold onto her hips in an attempt to keep her there.

Ladybug just glanced over her shoulder and grinned at him before easily stepping out of his grasp. She turned around again and sat back on his lap before pressing her torso to his and kissing him fiercely. His hands sat on her hips again, and she guided his touch to slide up her body, past her breasts, her shoulders, to the back of her head where her mask was tied.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I am,” she whispered. “I love you, Adrien.”

He untied the mask and let it fall from her face. He grinned widely as he recognized the girl staring back at him.

“Hi,” Marinette murmured. She couldn’t get out another word before Adrien kissed her, pulling her as close as he possibly could.

He stood from the chair, lifting her as he did, and carried her to his bed. He set her down gently and kneeled over her, pressing kisses to her lips, her cheeks, her neck. “My Lady,” he murmured between kisses. “My Bug, my Princess, my _Marinette_…”

“My Kitty,” she murmured in reply. “My Adrien…”

“Marry me,” he said suddenly.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows. Her nose crinkled in confusion. “Wait, what?”

“Marry me,” he repeated before kissing her again. “I love you _so much_, don’t make me spend another day without you.”

She smiled, giggling softly. “Ask me again when we’ve graduated, okay? Until then, I’ll always leave my skylight unlocked.”

“I love you,” he murmured. He kissed her cheek, then trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He moved his hands to her breasts, teasing her skin through the lace.

She gasped. “Oh, Adrien…”

He smiled against her skin and moved his kisses lower. He pushed the robe aside, exposing one breast, so that he could press his tongue to her, then take her nipple gently between his teeth, nibbling just enough to make her moan loudly.

Her hands went to his hips, pushing his pants and boxers away. He groaned as his cock was freed, and then let out a strangled gasp as she wrapped her hand around him, stroking gently.

“Fuck, I need you,” he groaned. He hands went to her ass, cupping around the cheeks before sharply pulling down her thong. She lifted her hips and her legs, helping him slide it off completely.

He dove his head between her legs suddenly, lifting her so she was resting on her upper back and shoulders while he licked her cunt, lapping at her folds messily, just trying to taste as much of _her_ as he could. He sucked at her clit until he felt her body began to tremble, then he gently laid her back on the bed before kneeling over her.

“Let me love you,” he murmured, his voice soft, almost begging, as his cock brushed her entrance.

“Always, Kitty,” she replied. She bucked her hips against him, taking his cock, wrapping her legs around his hips to stay close to him.

He fucked her slowly, relishing the feel of her cunt tight around him, the way her arms held him close, the moans she made when he pushed himself deep into her. Her eyes screwed shut as she enjoyed the pleasure, but then she opened them slightly, giving him a half-lidded gaze filled with admiration and love—and just the _look_ pushed him over the edge, pushing him to kiss her fiercely as he pumped his hips, spilling his release into her.

He slid his hand along her body to between her legs, rubbing at her clit until she cried out, “Ah! Adrien—Kitty!”

He pulled out of her and rolled onto the bed beside her. “I love you,” he said.

“You mentioned that,” she teased him. “But I love you too.”

“I’m going to keep saying it,” he replied. “I’ll tell you I love you every day for the rest of our lives and it still won’t be enough.”

She turned on her side to face him. “Then I’ll just say it back every time.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again, a gentle kiss that expressed everything words weren’t strong enough to say.

**

Some time later, the haze of lust finally dissipated away, the two sat on the couch watching a movie together. Adrien had Marinette leaning against him, his hand in her hair, idly playing with the silky strands.

“What did happen today?” Adrien asked, concern evident in his voice. “I understand we couldn’t talk about it before, but I want to know. If you’re okay saying anything.”

She sighed before saying, “I fought them off, I don’t think I was ever _really_ in danger, but it was…shocking. I didn’t think Lila would sink that low.”

“Lila?” he asked.

She nodded slowly. “I’m not…one _hundred_ percent certain it was her, but she spilled a soda on me so I’d have to go into the bathroom, and then made some comment about things happening on schedule…are you _growling_?”

He was indeed making a low rumbling sound, but stopped as soon as he realized it. “I’m going to kill her,” he said, matter-of-fact.

“Murder is not the answer, Kitty,” she replied. “I mean, I’m not against her dying, I just don’t want _you_ to have to live with it on your conscience.”

“I’m going to kill her,” he repeated. “And the boys who attacked you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about them.”

His arm around her held her a little tighter. “As long as there are people out there who want to hurt you, I’m going to worry.”

“I know,” she said with a grin. “I just mean, I took care of them. While you were in your Chinese lessons, I went to the police.”

Adrien frowned. “Marinette, I trust you completely, but…the police don’t always take this kind of thing seriously.”

“They do when it’s Ladybug filing the complaint. They’d already sent officers out to arrest them before I left the station.”

He relaxed slightly. “If they get out and try to hurt you again, though…”

“Then you can do whatever you want, okay?” She tilted her head up to kiss him lightly. “But right now…they’re not even worth thinking about.”

He nodded. “Are you coming back to school tomorrow?”

“I don’t think so,” she replied. “My parents heard about what happened, and I think they’d worry too much if I go…”

He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll skip school and stay with you all day.”

“Please don’t?” she said. “I don’t want you to get in trouble. And also, _someone_ needs to be there to counter whatever Lila’s saying.”

“Good point,” he muttered, before drawing her closer in his arms. “Don’t worry, fair Princess, I’ll protect you from the evil dragon and her rumors.”

She giggled and smiled at him. “I really love you, you know.”

“I know,” he replied with a cocky grin. “And I love you.”


	26. Massage

Adrien didn’t know what to expect when he went back to school. He’d been cut off from the gossip pipeline all night, instead choosing to cuddle Marinette close until it got too late for them to stay awake.

When he arrived at school, he knew he had to find out just what people were saying—so he went straight to Alya.

“I can’t _believe_ anyone would try to do that to Marinette!” she seethed as soon as Adrien asked her what was going on. “I’m guessing you heard already?”

He nodded. “She told me.”

“Thank _God_ they’ve been arrested!” Alya cried. She was pacing in the locker room, unable to stay still with angry energy. “What would compel them to even do something like that? No one was even saying that she was _that_ much of a slut!” She paused and glanced back at Adrien. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he said, his face impassive. “What _have_ people been saying? No one’s telling me the truth.”

“Okay, so, it seems like everyone believes that you and Chat Noir are the only people she’s slept with,” she told him. “And then some of the guys have been calling her a tease, saying she’s always flirty and never follows through. I don’t buy that, though, the poor girl can’t flirt without tripping over her words—you should know that, right?”

Adrien nodded. “Who came up with ‘Slutinette’?”

Alya pulled out her phone. “My sources say it’s someone named Dominique Caron. Fangirl of yours, I don’t think she ever actually talked to Marinette.”

“Figures,” he muttered. “Listen, you should know—it’s Lila who told the guys to do that to her. She spilled some soda on Marinette to get her alone with them.”

Alya just shook her head, giving him a sympathetic smile. “Sunshine, I know you’re going to be loyal to Marinette and all, but she really has some grudge against Lila. She wouldn’t do _that_, Lila’s the nicest person!”

Adrien sighed. “Okay, you don’t have to listen to me. But, will you come with me to visit Marinette at lunch, and at least hear her out? You’re her friend, I think you owe her that much.”

“Fine,” Alya said. She was already back on her phone, rapidly typing something and pretty much ignoring him.

**

A few classes passed before Adrien could talk to his next target. Lila.

She was the one who spotted him in the hallway and came over to him, loudly saying how _terrible_ it was such a thing could happen to poor Marinette, but, “This just proves how much of a slut she really is, Adrien! How can you still be with her?”

Adrien wrenched his arm away from her grasp. “Can I talk to you? Alone?”

“Of course!” she said with a friendly smile. The two entered a nearby empty classroom, and that smile immediately vanished. “So, what is it, Agreste?”

“You did this to her, didn’t you?” he asked. “You set it up so those guys would attack her.”

She shrugged. “You can’t prove that I did that. It’s not my fault they heard rumors about her.”

“You started those rumors,” he pointed out.

“So what? She didn’t even get hurt. She was out of there in like, less than five minutes.”

His eyes narrowed. “And how do you know that?”

She paused for a second, and then burst out laughing. “Well played, Agreste. You got me! Too bad no one’s around to hear that—and no one will believe you. You’re just sticking up for your girlfriend. It’s sweet, even if it’s kind of sad.”

She lowered her voice and continued, “You need to chill out, though. They weren’t _actually_ going to hurt her. They were just supposed to scare her, like a prank. But feel free to let her know that if she keeps whining about it, I can find some guys who’ll go through with it.”

He just glared at her as she plastered her friendly smile back on her face. “I know you’ll come around to seeing the truth soon enough. I’ll be waiting when you do.” She turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom, leaving him standing alone with his fists clenched tight.

Once she was completely out of sight, he opened up his bookbag. “You got that?”

Plagg nodded. He was sitting beside Adrien’s cell phone, which had a voice recorder app opened.

“Thanks,” Adrien said with a smile. “There’s cheese in the other pocket.”

“I know, I ate it already,” Plagg said. “Remind me again why we can’t just Cataclysm her?”

“My Lady doesn’t want me to,” Adrien said as he closed up his bag and headed to his next class.

**

When lunchtime rolled around, Adrien walked to Marinette’s house with Alya and Nino in tow. Nino had apparently already planned on visiting her—Marinette was his friend and he wanted to be sure she was okay.

They entered through the bakery and Mme Cheng waved them upstairs, handing Adrien a box of baked goods for the group to share.

Alya headed straight for Marinette’s room while the boys waited in her living room. Though Adrien had been in her bedroom many times before, it seemed different to barge in on her during a friendly visit.

Soon, Alya returned, Marinette in tow. Her eyes lit up and she smiled as soon as she saw Adrien, who handed Nino the box of pastries so that he could pull his girlfriend close for a hug.

“Hey,” he murmured into her ear.

“Hey,” she responded, a faint blush appearing on her face.

“You guys are so ridiculously adorable,” Alya proclaimed. “But I’m hungry. Let’s eat.”

They all just barely started to eat when Alya turned to Marinette and began her inquisition. “So, Adrien said you think Lila has something to do with what happened?”

Marinette nodded. “Will you believe me if I tell you?”

“Of course I would, if it’s the truth,” Alya replied, an offended look crossing her face.

Marinette gently placed her hands on Alya’s shoulders, staring her friend in the eye. “Al. Listen. You’re my friend and I know you’re smart as hell, but you can be really gullible sometimes. You’re not going to like what I have to say, but please, listen.”

She pursed her lips, clearly not liking Marinette’s words but listening anyways. “Okay. Fine. Talk.”

Marinette walked through the story of what happened again, from Lila spilling soda to locking the door. Alya regarded her with a skeptical look.

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

Alya shook her head. “Sorry, girl. The spill was probably an accident, and you probably imagined the door locking. And it’s not like you’ve got proof-”

“I have proof,” Adrien interrupted, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Everyone listened in silence as he played the recording from earlier. Nino mostly looked sad and ashamed, while Alya’s expression morphed from shock, to confusion, to anger.

When it ended, Alya glanced around at her friends and announced, “I’m going to kill her.”

“Why is that everyone’s solution?” Marinette exclaimed. “Alya, no!”

“Alya yes!” Her face suddenly changed as her anger was overtaken by another emotion. “M, girl, I am so, _so_ sorry. I didn’t…all the things you said about her sounded so ridiculous it made her seem like some cartoon villain. I didn’t know anyone could even be that bad.”

Marinette let Alya hug her. “It’s…really not okay right away. You’ve been taking her side for _years_, Al. But I do trust you, and we are friends, so I know I’ll be able to forgive you in time.”

Alya pulled back and smiled. “That’s way more than I deserve. Please let me kill her?”

“_No_. Bad Alya.”

“What _are_ we going to do about her?” Nino asked. “Lying is one thing, but that…we’ve gotta get back at her somehow.”

“I’ve been thinking about it all morning,” Marinette replied. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

**

The rest of the school day passed by quickly, and soon Adrien was heading back to Marinette’s house. He was welcomed inside again, and headed straight up to Marinette’s room.

He knocked on the trapdoor before opening it. “Hey Bug.”

She turned away from her sewing project to glance at him. “I thought you said you were busy.”

“I’m ditching fencing,” he replied, entering her room fully so he could kiss her in greeting. “You’re more important. Kagami’s covering for me, anyways.”

Marinette’s face fell suddenly at the mention of Kagami. She then smiled quickly, but Adrien noticed.

“What is it?” he asked.

She shook her head. “It’s silly, but…I feel like I need to apologize to Kagami.”

“Why?”

“For being with you,” she admitted. “Remember, when this all started, I thought I was being a homewrecker? And now with what people are calling me…maybe I am just a slut.”

He hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms warmly around her and resting his chin on her head. “You’re right. That is silly. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“No, but I thought I was,” she said. “That’s bad enough.”

“If it helps, Kagami knows about the whole thing.”

She moved out of his embrace so she could turn and look at him. “What?”

“Not the _whole_ thing,” he amended, “but I did tell her that ‘the girl I’m seeing’ thought I was dating her. She thought it was hilarious, actually.”

“She did?” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow. “But I thought she had a crush on—”

“I know,” he interrupted. “We did try dating back in collège, remember? Turned out she wasn’t the girl I wanted to be with, and she realized she’s attracted to—in her own words—‘swords and girls only’.”

“Oh,” she said. “…who _did_ you want to be with?”

He just gave her a fond smile, and she blushed. “You know, if you’d told me you were Ladybug back then, we could have been together for years now.”

She sighed, her expression suddenly serious. “It was too dangerous then. It’s _still_ dangerous, but…I trust you. I was scared to trust you back then. Plus, I would have always wondered if you actually cared about me, or just Ladybug.”

He hesitated before responding, considering her words. “You’ve got a point. Plagg’s always telling me I’m too lovesick for my own good, maybe I did need to grow out of that.”

“Grow out of it?” she repeated, raising an eyebrow. “You literally proposed to me yesterday.”

He grinned. “You never really answered, by the way. Will you marry me, Bugaboo?”

She kissed him lightly. “Not yet. But someday, Kitty.”

“Good enough,” he said, pulling her close for a deep kiss. “So, what are you working on?”

“A surprise,” she replied, moving to block his view of her work desk. “You’ll see it soon enough.”

“I’m sure it’s great,” he murmured. “Have you been working all day?”

She nodded. “Except for when I was coming up with that plan for Lila.”

“You need to relax,” he said. “Isn’t that why you stayed home today?”

She glanced away, not able to look him in the eye. She knew she overworked herself constantly, but she wasn’t at a breaking point _yet_.

Adrien suddenly scooped her out of her desk chair, holding her princess-style in his arms. She wriggled in his grip, but let herself be carried up to her bed. He set her down, kissed her gently, and murmured, “Lay down on your stomach, okay?”

“Okay,” she replied, unsure of what was happening, but she rolled onto her stomach anyways. “What are you—oh!”

His hands were at her shoulders, gently rubbing at first, soon turning to harder pressure as he worked out tight knots in her muscles. She buried her face in her pillow as she relaxed in his touch, moaning as her body grew less tense.

He worked his way down her back, not saying a word as he massaged her. Her gasps and moans were somewhat muffled by her pillow, but were still the only sound filling the air as he methodically rubbed at tight spots until her muscles loosened and became putty under his hands.

“How did you learn to do this?” she asked as he took one of her hands gently in his own and started to work out all the soreness that came from designing and sewing.

“Picked it up here and there from modeling,” he replied. “When you have to keep the exact same pose for hours, you learn how to deal with soreness really fast.”

“Mm,” was her only reply as he finished with her other hand and switched his attention to her legs. He admired how strong her muscles were, how toned her legs were. He pressed a little harder into the massage as he remembered what it felt like when those strong legs were wrapped around him.

He focused on her feet next, enjoying the sound of her moans as he massaged the arch of her foot. He noted how similar her relaxed moans sounded to her sex moans, and briefly worried if her parents could hear anything.

When he finished, he pressed a light kiss to her ankle before setting her leg back down. “All right,” he murmured. “Turn over.”

She turned onto her back, but then abruptly sat up and stripped off her clothes, tossing them over the railing to the floor below. She laid back down, totally nude and, in Adrien’s eyes, as beautiful as an angel.

“You don’t _need_ to get naked,” he said, though he couldn’t stop himself from admiring her body.

“I know,” she replied. “I was just hoping for a very _thorough_ massage.”

He smiled. “Well, I can’t deny my Lady. But let me finish what I was trying to do first, okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed, before he moved his hands to her head, gently cupping her face. His fingertips rubbed at her temples, then slid down to her jaw. Her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the massage, and he took a moment to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I love you,” he murmured before moving his attention down, kissing her neck while his hands went to her breasts. He repeated the same rubbing and kneading movements, this time enjoying the feel of soft flesh beneath his fingers instead of knotted muscles. Marinette moaned again, arching her back slightly to press more into his touch.

He suddenly tweaked one nipple between his fingers, then shifted so his mouth was on her breast, his tongue soothing the nipple. His hands went lower, gently rubbing the sides of her stomach. He could feel her abs, nestled just beneath a soft layer of skin.

His hands and his kisses both moved lower, his hands sliding to her legs while he peppered her stomach with light kisses, occasionally dipping his tongue into her navel just to make her squeal. One hand gripped her hip while his other hand traced her cunt, just lightly touching her folds.

“Adrien…” she panted. “Please…”

He pushed two fingers inside her, curling them against her walls as his thumb rubbed her clit. His head dipped lower, until he could kiss between her legs, replacing his thumb with his lips as he gave the swollen nub a gentle suck. He pumped his fingers in her harder, faster, curling them against a spot that made her cry out and wrap her legs around his head.

“Oh, ohhh,” she moaned. “Adr-Adrien!”

He felt her clench around his fingers. He pulled his hand away and licked at her folds, lapping away the remaining wetness from her release.

He leaned back onto his knees and smiled at Marinette, who was giving him a satisfied smile, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. “I want you,” she murmured.

His cock was straining against his pants, but he made no move to disrobe. Instead, he just responded, “The point was supposed to be for _you_ to relax. Not about me.”

She pouted. “But I’ll relax better with you, won’t I?” She sat up so she could murmur in his ear. “I want to feel you, Hot Stuff. I want your cock in me, I want you to prove how much you love me.”

“Fuck,” he muttered, quickly losing his composure. “Marinette…”

She ran a hand down his chest to his pants, quickly undoing his fly. “Come fuck your Lady, my Kitty.”

He’d never taken off his pants so fast in his life. He kissed her roughly before gently pushing her back onto the mattress. He held onto her legs, pulling her into the position he wanted—she was on her side, one leg thrown over his shoulder as he straddled the other leg. She seemed slightly confused about the positioning, but didn’t stop him from moving her into it.

He pushed his cock deep into her in one swift motion, driving her into the mattress as he fucked her. The new angle let him get deeper inside her than normal, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

“Mari—My Lady,” he groaned, gently stroking the leg that rested against his chest.

“Oh, _Adrien_,” was her response, as her body shuddered and she clenched around him.

He turned his head slightly to kiss her ankle before his own release came, pumping into her as he gave a few final thrusts. He withdrew from her and laid on the bed next to her, grinning as she turned to face him.

“I love you,” she said softly. “Can you stay for dinner?”

He nodded. “I’ll have to figure out something to tell Nathalie, but I’ll stay.” He gave her a sly smile and added, “On one condition.”

“What is it?”

“I get to have you for dessert,” he said before kissing her.

She laughed. “You horny alley cat!”


	27. Against the Wall

Alya had one job to do over the weekend: fact-check _everything_ Lila had said since moving to Paris. She really shouldn’t have been surprised when Marinette presented her with a rather thick binder of all of Lila’s claims—the girl had always been obsessive, and it was just amplified when she held a grudge.

But Marinette’s obsessive streak was nothing compared to Alya’s own diligent streak—_especially_ when the safety of her best friend was on the line. Plus, she was feeling really guilty for just ignoring this for so long. Lila had seemed so nice, but that wasn’t a reason to ignore Marinette.

She had no way of knowing while she worked that above her head, on the roof, two superheroes were having a quiet argument.

“We are _not_ giving her that video,” Ladybug hissed. “You said it was going to be just between us!”

“We can trust her not to show it,” Chat pointed out. “Besides, it’s the best way to prove that my affections are clearly only for my Lady.”

She rolled her eyes. “Look, I know she’s gotten better about not sharing anything that’d out us, but _still_. She’d show Nino, at least. Do you want our best friends watching us have sex?”

“That’s the fun part,” he replied, pulling her close so he could purr into her ear. “They won’t know it’s us, but we’ll know. Just imagine, Princess, your best friend watching you at your most vulnerable, your most beautiful. You _know_ she’s had a crush on you when you wear the spots. Just think about her coming completely undone, just because of _you_.” As he spoke, his hands roamed over her body, brushing over her breasts, her ass.

“Chat,” she murmured, lost in the fantasy for a moment before pulling away. “No! No, you can make it sound great with your voice all sexy like that, but Alya wouldn’t want to watch a sex tape of _me_, so she doesn’t get to see one of Ladybug. And—yeah, she’s pretty, but you know I’m mostly straight, right?”

He pouted. “Well, there goes that fanta—wait, _mostly_?”

She winked at him. “Don’t give up on your threesome fantasy just yet, Kitty. _But not with her_. It’s just…_weird_ with a friend.”

“Fine,” he said with an overly dramatic sigh. “So no showing her the video?”

“No video,” she replied. “We’re just going to talk about Lila. And then…you and I can maybe watch that video later.”

**

Alya was still working on researching Lila’s claims when she heard a knock at her window. She turned to see Ladybug dangling from her yo-yo, giving her a wave.

“Oh my god, Ladybug?” she exclaimed as she opened the window. “What are you doing—Chat Noir, too?”

“Hi,” Ladybug said. “We heard from someone reliable that you’re working on an exposé to take down Lila.”

“We want to help,” Chat chimed in.

Alya whirled to face Chat, pointing a finger at him. “Okay, you’re the one who _started_ this, you know! Marinette put you up to this, didn’t she?”

“Guilty,” he said with a sheepish grin. It wasn’t a lie.

“We heard that Marinette told you the whole truth,” Ladybug said, darting a glance at Chat so he’d catch on to her cover story. “For what it’s worth—off the record—I’ve been sleeping with Agreste.”

“Can you believe she’d go for pretty boy when I’m _right here_?” Chat complained.

Alya looked back and forth between them, her eyes narrowing. “So, the four of you are in some sort of poly thing? Or…wait…”

“Yep!” Ladybug said quickly, before her friend could put the pieces together. “Poly thing! Nothing to be ashamed of, and nothing that should require _any further thinking as long as Hawkmoth is still a threat_.”

Alya flushed and nodded, banishing the thought from her mind just before she consciously understood it. “So, Lila! You’ve got some dirt on her?”

Ladybug’s expression darkened. “Besides the fact that she’s the one who’s either been or caused the most akumas, second to Chloe? There is _so much_ to say about her.”

**

A while later, after a lengthy interview and multiple recorded statements from the heroes, Chat and Ladybug swung away from Alya’s home and perched on a nearby roof.

“Part one, check,” Ladybug said with a sigh. “Now, the police, right?”

Chat nodded. “That shouldn’t be too hard. They trust us. And, I can do most of the talking this time.”

They swung to the police station together, Chat holding her hand the whole time.

When they arrived, he asked the receptionist for a meeting with Officer Raincomprix. 

“You realize you’re accusing this child of terrorism,” Raincomprix said when they presented all they knew about Lila. “Not to mention months of truancy and accessory to sexual assault—why are you bringing all this to our attention now?”

Chat expected Ladybug to react at the mention of the assault, but instead, she sat tall in her seat and responded in a clear, calm voice, “When her activities were akuma-related, we considered her to be _our_ responsibility. After all, akumatized people are not held legally responsible for their actions and are often repentant. We’ve noticed a disturbing pattern of her _actively seeking out akumas_ and showing no regret for her actions, and the recent assault on her classmate just proves that she doesn’t need an akuma to do wrong. She’s gone far beyond what our powers can help fix, and she needs to be held responsible for what she’s done.”

Raincomprix nodded. “You make a strong case…we will look into this and see what she is legally accountable for. At the very least, the accessory to assault will be taken _seriously_.” His serious expression softened as he added in almost a whisper, “My daughter goes to school with her. If someone like this Lila you’ve described had chosen Sabrina as her target…I’ll do what I can, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Ladybug said, her voice thick with relief. “Thank you.”

**

“Just one more stop,” Chat said as the two walked out of the police station. They ducked into an abandoned alley for a moment and detransformed to feed their kwamis. “Are you sure I can’t just cataclysm her?”

“For the record, I agree with my human,” Plagg said around a mouthful of cheese. “Just one touch and no more problem!”

“No,” Marinette said. “You’re not a murderer, Adrien. But…you can make her _think_ you will.”

He grinned. “You’re devious, Princess.”

“Devious? Me?” she asked with an innocent voice. “Of course not. It’s just a _prank_, after all.”

**

It was starting to get dark when the two arrived at Lila’s home. Her room was empty, but the window was unlocked, so they let themselves in.

“This is _weird_,” Ladybug muttered. “It’s like visiting a serial killer’s childhood home.”

“Well, if we don’t stop her,” Chat said.

Ladybug shot him a glare, but didn’t have time to respond before the door to the room opened. Lila stood there, blinking in surprise at the two, before her expression morphed to innocent shock.

“Chat Noir! Ladybug!” she cried. “Do you need help saving Paris? Are you finally replacing the fox?”

“Just shut up, Lie-la,” Ladybug snapped. “We’re here because we’re sick of your shit.”

Chat had to admit to himself he was a little turned on by angry Ladybug. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he added, “You’re working with Hawkmoth. Your petty revenge is hurting a lot of people. This is your last warning to stop.”

Lila just smiled confidently. “And? What are you two going to do about it? You’re not the police, so you don’t _actually_ have the power to stop me—unless you want everyone to think Paris’s heroes are _monsters_. I’ll scream, you know, and my mother will come in and see you.”

Chat glanced at Ladybug. “What do you say, my Lady? I know you didn’t want witnesses.”

Ladybug just shrugged, and responded coldly, “Cataclysm the house down, then. Two casualties is worth it to save the rest of Paris.”

Lila’s eyes widened. “You’re bluffing.”

“Cataclysm,” Chat snarled.

“Wait!” Lila cried, holding up her hands in surrender. “I—I can help you find Hawkmoth!”

Ladybug held out a hand to stop Chat from moving forward. “How can we ever trust you?”

“Because I’ve changed!” she claimed. “I get it, you’ve scared me enough! I’ll help you, I promise!”

“You’re just a liar,” Chat hissed, swiping his hand at her. She leapt back, but the tips of his claws caught her hair, causing it to fall out of her head in patchy clumps.

“Chat!” Ladybug cried. “It’s—she’s not worth it!”

He glanced back at her, then to Lila again, and instead of responding, he jumped out the window, running away.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo out the window to chase him, but before leaping away, turned back to Lila. “Next time, I won’t stop him.”

**

Chat landed on a high rooftop and dropped his transformation. Ladybug dropped her own when she landed next to him.

“Got a little carried away there, Kitty?” she asked.

“Maybe a bit,” he admitted. “I wasn’t _trying_ to hurt her.”

“I know,” she said. “I do like the haircut you gave her, though. Fitting.”

Adrien just laughed. “I wonder how she’ll cover that up?”

“If she shows up looking like normal on Monday, I guarantee it’s a wig,” Marinette said, also laughing. “But, really…I think that went well. As well as it could have, anyways. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but it was…kind of _fun_ to scare her.”

“Hell yeah,” he agreed. “She deserved it. You’re kind of hot when you’re scary, by the way.”

“Oh, am I?” she murmured. “I’ve gotta say, when you were stalking her like that…I wanted you to catch me instead. Sexy as _hell_.”

“Well, if you want to be my prey next…” He caught her mouth against his in a fierce kiss. “Maybe you should start running, Bug.”

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. “Spots on.”

**

Ladybug ran across the rooftops, pursued by Chat Noir. She wasn’t fast, kept glancing over her shoulder and smiling when the cat caught up to her. Soon, she found herself trapped against a wall, the next roof too high for her to jump to.

She knew she could use her yo-yo, but where was the fun in that?

Chat Noir approached her on all fours, slinking across the rooftop. She couldn’t help but be drawn to the lithe, leather clad lines of his body, or the way his eyes gleamed in the moonlight. When he got close to her, he drew himself up to standing. “Nowhere to run, Bug,” he teased. He pressed his hands against the wall, caging her between them.

“Oh no,” she said, sounding not at all bothered. “What are you going to do with me?”

“Don’t you know?” he asked, his voice almost a purr. “Cats like to play with their food.” He traced her chin with a claw, tilting her head up so he could capture her lips against his. His hand gently scratched down her body, running over her breast.

“Ah!” she cried out. “Oh, _Chat_!”

“Take off the spots,” he ordered her. “Let me see you, Bug.”

She complied, dropping her transformation. Chat grinned before slashing at her with his claws, careful to only catch her clothing. Shreds of fabric fell off of her, leaving her mostly nude before him.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he teased. “I’m dangerous, you know. You should be running from me, but your body _wants_ me, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” she murmured. “Yes, please…”

“How wet are you right now?” he asked. “How bad are you craving my cock?”

“Take me,” she pleaded. “I need you so _badly_, Kitty!”

“But I’ve barely started playing,” he said, a grin on his face. “If you need me that bad, then you should convince me. Otherwise…I’ll just keep toying with you until I get bored.” He dropped his transformation so he could slide a hand between her legs and tease her cunt without worrying about claws.

“I—oh, _Chat_—I need you to fuck me,” she begged. “I’ll do whatever you want, _please_. I’ll—I’ll be a good girl for you, I’ll suck your cock if you want me to, I just—_fuck!_—I need you! You’re the only one who can make me feel this good, please Chat, _Adrien_…”

He shoved his pants down quickly before grabbing her leg, hitching it around his hip. He lined up his cock and buried himself in her, biting down on her neck as he did, letting all his senses be filled with _Marinette_. She moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around him, clinging close to him.

She pressed her back against the wall before swinging her other leg around his hips. She’d fall if he stopped fucking her, but she trusted that he wouldn’t let her go, especially as the new angle drove him deeper inside her. She had no control over when their hips met, and that _excited_ her as she felt each thrust that much more powerfully, giving herself over to him completely.

He held her close, not daring to let her fall. He ran his tongue along her neck where he’d bitten her, feeling her tense around him as he touched the raw skin.

“Ah, Adrien, fuck,” she moaned, her cries spilling out into the night. “So good…so, so good…”

He shifted her weight in his arms, holding her fully in one arm so that his free hand could squeeze her breast, kneading the soft flesh in his fingers. The extra stimulation made her tip her head back and cry out as she came, falling apart around him.

He fucked her through her orgasm, his pace not slowing for a second. When she relaxed in his arms, she opened her eyes, gazed at him, and murmured softly, “Adrien…I love you…”

That was all he needed to hold her close and spill into her, repeating her name over and over against her lips. He set her gently back on the ground when he was done, but kept kissing her, soft, small kisses on her lips, her cheek, her ear.

“Marry me,” he murmured into her ear.

She laughed. “Is that going to be an everyday thing until I say yes?”

“As long as you let me keep asking,” he said, pressing another kiss to her lips.

“Maybe don’t ask _every day_,” she responded, her nose wrinkling as she thought about it. “I don’t know how many times I could stand saying no to you.”


	28. Toys

**Chat Noir: ** _hey princess_

**Chat Noir: ** _purrincess_

Marinette glanced up from her phone and looked across her bedroom to catch her boyfriend’s eye. “Why are you texting me? I’m literally right here.”

Adrien looked up from his homework and gave her a too-innocent look? “What are you talking about? I’m not texting you.”

**Chat Noir: ** _don’t compare me to pretty boy my lady _ _☹_

**Marinette: ** _oh my god youre ridiculous_

**Chat Noir: ** _I have another present for youuuu_

**Chat Noir: ** _a sex present_

**Chat Noir: ** _tomorrow morning_

**Chat Noir: ** _don’t let pretty boy know this time~_

“You _are _‘pretty boy’!” she exclaimed out loud.

Adrien shrugged. “Maybe you should listen to your mysterious texter. _Maybe_ he thinks secrets are more fun.”

She just scoffed, but glanced back at her phone.

**Chat Noir: ** _if he finds out, more punishment_

**Chat Noir: ** _less fun this time_

**Chat Noir: ** _maybe_

She looked up at him barely concealing a smirk on his face.

**Marinette: ** _fine I’ll leave the window open_

**

Early next morning, Marinette awoke to the feel of a cold metal claw gently sliding against her face. She opened her eyes to see Chat Noir hovering over her and grinning at her.

“Good morning, Princess,” he murmured.

“It’s too early for this,” she complained, pulling her blanket over herself and turning onto her side. “Come back in fifteen minutes.”

He grabbed her blanket and yanked it away from her body, leaving her just in her pajamas on the mattress. “Really looking for that punishment, aren’t you?”

She yawned and sat up before glaring at him. “Okay. Before we do this, you _have_ to explain why you’re acting like two separate people again.”

He leaned close to her, his breath hot on her cheek. “Because you love being told what to do. And perfect pretty boy wouldn’t ask you to do something so _perverse_.” He leaned back and gave her a smile as he added, “It was _really_ hot when you were wearing the ropes and trying to hide them. I just want to try that again.”

“Today, though?” she asked. The night before, Alya had posted her exposé of Lila on the Ladyblog, calling her out as a bully and a partner to Hawkmoth. There was going to be fallout.

Chat gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I thought you might want a distraction again.”

She relaxed. “Well…okay. What do you want me to do?”

“Strip.”

Marinette did, pulling off her pajamas and tossing them aside until she was kneeling on the bed before him, entirely naked. “Now what?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object, shaped somewhat like a rounded U. “Open your mouth.” He slid the object past her lips and murmured, “Get that nice and wet for me.”

She sucked on the object, wrapping her tongue around it to get it covered with her saliva. He slid his hand between her legs, nudging them apart so he could gently brush his fingers over her sex, his claws ever so lightly tracing her folds. He pulled the object from her mouth and pushed it into her cunt.

“Make sure that’s pressed up against your clit,” he directed her. “Go ahead and get yourself off if you want. This is supposed to be fun for you, after all.”

She moved her hand between her legs, repositioning the toy until it was nestled inside her with one half of the U curling out to rest on her clit. Her breath hitched as she did, but she moved her hand away, staring at Chat defiantly.

“Good girl,” he murmured. “Don’t forget, don’t let pretty boy see. If you can’t control yourself and need to get fucked in a closet again...”

Her eyes widened, and she smiled. “I think I can handle it.”

“We’ll see,” he responded, kissing her lightly. “I’m going to head out, Princess. Leave that in, and have a good day.”

**

Marinette quickly got used to the feeling of the toy in her as she dressed in a simple T-shirt and skirt. It wasn’t demanding her attention like the ropes had, just gave her a gentle nudge when she moved just right. It felt pretty nice.

But as soon as she got to school, it surprised her. The toy suddenly began vibrating in her, sending _very_ pleasant sensations through her body. She stopped in her tracks for a moment, almost losing the ability to stand when it started to hum against her clit, but managed to power through it and keep going.

She headed inside and saw Adrien standing by his locker, his phone in his hand. He gave her a wide smile and tapped something on his phone, and immediately the vibrations got stronger, insistently buzzing at her most sensitive places. She glared at him and tried her best to ignore the feeling.

Truthfully, she did want to know what the punishment would be, but she was also determined not to let him win.

She’d just gotten her books from her locker when Adrien approached her. “Good morning, Marinette. Nice to see you.”

He flicked his thumb across the phone screen and her knees buckled as the vibrations began to pulse in intensity. Her hands grabbed at his shirt, yanking him close so she could kiss him fiercely, letting his lips muffle the small moans she couldn’t hold back as she came.

“Gonna be a good day, hmm?” he murmured, grinning wickedly at her.

“Marinette! Adrien!” Alya rounded the corner, a manic smile on her face. “Did you _see_ the comments on the post?”

Mercifully, Adrien turned down the vibrations, allowing Marinette to talk to her friend normally.

“I saw there were a lot, but I didn’t read them,” Marinette replied.

“Almost _everyone_ in the school had a story about her lying!” Alya said. “And even Jagged Stone commented that he’d never met her! M, I’m so sorry I never believed you before, she isn’t even that good at lying.”

Marinette just smiled. “You’ve already apologized, Al. You don’t need to keep saying it forever.”

“I bet you _everyone_ is going to be onto her now,” Alya said. “Just let her try and hurt you again!”

At that moment, the chatter in the school stopped suddenly as Lila herself entered the room. Everyone was quiet as they stared at her.

Lila kept her head down and tugged a hat further down her forehead as she headed to her locker. Marinette and Adrien exchanged a look.

Then, Adrien turned up the vibrations on her toy again, just slightly, just enough to make her shiver.

People started to ignore Lila, instead concentrating on whatever conversations they’d been having before. Marinette, however, watched the sly girl, feeling an odd mixture of pride from seeing Lila beaten down and arousal from the vibrations humming on her clit. She was almost relieved when the bell rang.

**

Marinette soon learned that Adrien didn’t have to be anywhere near her to drive her insane. She spent her first class trying not to subtly press her hips down against her seat to add some friction to the vibrations.

Her second class, she let go of all pretense. She sat in the back with her hand under her skirt, pressing against the toy through her underwear. She managed two orgasms in that class, but the insistent buzzing of the toy meant she couldn’t enjoy her relief for long.

She tried to distract herself from the feeling between her legs between classes by listening to the gossip about Lila. She heard a couple of girls giggling about her terrible haircut. Another group was talking about how horrible a person she was.

Marinette found herself ducking into a bathroom to fuck herself with the toy as it continued buzzing. Her fantasies drifted away from Adrien or really anything sexy—she fucked herself while picturing Lila crying with her hair falling out, Lila breaking down sobbing while getting arrested. She imagined punching Lila in her smug fucking face, and somehow that triggered the biggest orgasm she’d had yet, making her moan out in the empty bathroom as she fucked herself and slumped against the wall of the bathroom stall.

Vaguely, she wondered if her thoughts were some sort of sign of a deeper issue—but then the buzzing still on her sensitive clit banished those thoughts entirely.

**

When lunchtime rolled around, Marinette headed to the cafeteria with Adrien.

“How’s your day been going?” he asked playfully.

She rolled her eyes at him, but replied, “Really, _really_ good, actually. How about you?”

“Eh, my mind’s been elsewhere all day,” he said, grinning at her. “I don’t suppose you’ve got any stress that needs relieving?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” she said, her face the perfect picture of innocence. She held onto that expression even as he began pulsing the vibrations in her.

He wrapped an arm around her and murmured in her ear as they arrived at a table, “What do I need to do to push you over the edge, Bug?”

“I like to think I have more control over myself,” she replied coolly.

Suddenly, the cafeteria quieted, and all eyes swung towards the door, where a team of police officers and Lila’s mother were storming in. They walked up to Lila, who seemed to shrink into herself as Officer Raincomprix pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“Lila Rossi, you are under arrest,” he announced. He put his hand on her shoulder, forced her to turn around, and roughly cuffed her. “You’re under suspicion of allying with a terrorist along with criminal truancy and aiding in sexual assault.”

Lila glanced around in terror, and looked at her mother. “Mama! Help me!”

Meanwhile, Adrien increased the vibrations for Marinette. She bit her lip and unconsciously rocked her hips in her seat.

Signora Rossi shook her head. “Lila, you promised me this school, this country would be a new start for you. But I cannot protect you from your own actions anymore. You’ll be living with your grandparents from now on—if I even _can_ keep you out of prison!”

With everyone’s eyes on Lila’s drama unfolding, no one but Adrien noticed Marinette slide her hand beneath her skirt and her underwear. He pulsed the vibrations against her.

Lila looked around, her eyes wild. She suddenly reached for something, and everyone then noticed the black butterfly making its way towards her. Before she could grab it, however, another officer snapped a plastic box around it, locking it tightly. The butterfly angrily flapped around the small space, but wasn’t able to get out.

With little ceremony, Lila was led out of the cafeteria, leaving a stunned silence behind her. When the doors shut behind the officer, the place burst into excited talking and speculating.

As the cacophony of chatter washed over the room, Marinette let herself moan aloud, just so that Adrien could hear her. She shuddered slightly as her orgasm hit, and then drew her fingers out of her underwear, bringing them to her mouth to lick them clean.

He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek, then murmured, “You win. Meet me in the closet?”

“Mm, but I’m _satisfied_,” she responded. “Do I get a reward for being so good?”

He grinned. “How about my cock, deep inside you, fucking you silly?”

“I’ll take it.”

**

As soon as the two were in a supply closet, away from any public eyes, Adrien pulled Marinette tight against him, groaning against her lips as he kissed her hard. His hand slid down her back, cupping her ass, before reaching under her skirt. He gently stroked her through her underwear and murmured, “Fuck, you’re so _wet_…”

He hooked his fingers into her underwear and roughly yanked them down. He slid a hand between her legs and pressed his fingers against the toy, making her moan as she clung to him.

“Need to be inside you,” he groaned. He pulled the toy out of her and tossed it to the side. She hiked her leg over his hip, her panties still dangling from her toes, rubbing herself against his still-clothed cock. He pulled back just long enough to rid himself of his pants before roughly thrusting into her.

“Oh, god,” she murmured, her eyes rolling back in her head as she sank down onto his cock. “Fuck, Adrien, so good…”

He gripped her chin in one hand, pulling her lips to his, as he hissed, “Pretty boy isn’t here right now, Princess. Just your alley cat fucking you like a stray in heat.”

She moaned, pressing herself harder against him. Her underwear finally slipped off her toe and fell to the floor, but she barely noticed as he pressed heated kisses to her neck, going over all the marks he’d left on her over the weekend.

She practically _screamed_ as she came, the sound only muffled by his lips against hers. He fucked her through the orgasm until he shuddered and released into her.

“Fuck, I love you,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. “You’re so good…”

“I love you too,” she responded with a kiss. “I can’t believe we just did this…at school. Again!”

“Well, no more Lila to worry about,” he said. “No one to spread rumors about us. No more secrets, no more lying…nothing to stop us from being together always.”

She smiled at him lovingly. “Always,” she repeated. Then, suddenly, her expression turned to teasing. “This isn’t just an elaborate setup to ask me to marry you again, is it?”

“Of course not!” he cried. “Unless…if you want me to, I’ll get down on one knee right now.”

She laughed. “I think I’ll live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few more loose ends to wrap up!


	29. Lingerie

About a week after the Lila debacle, Marinette headed to Adrien’s house for the most terrifying part of their relationship: meeting his father. Officially. As Adrien’s girlfriend.

Adrien assured her over and over again that no matter what Gabriel said, they’d still be together. He’d sneak out as Chat Noir every night if he had to.

“After all,” he’d told her, “my father can’t stop me from seeing my future wife.”

She dressed her best for the meeting, a black sleeveless blouse and perfectly tailored (by herself) dark pink pants. She _had_ to impress Gabriel. She trusted Adrien, but her anxieties kept spinning nightmare scenarios in her mind where he’d abruptly change his mind and decide he was better off without her.

She headed up to the front gate of the Agreste mansion and was let inside without a word. Adrien was waiting for her by the door and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t let him get to you,” he murmured into her ear. “Remember, I love you, no matter what he says.”

She gave him a grateful smile, then took a deep breath and stood up a little straighter.

**

Gabriel Agreste walked into the foyer to meet Marinette at precisely 18h00. He had a calculated neutral expression on his face, and betrayed nothing of his actual emotions as he greeted her. “Mlle Dupain-Cheng. Welcome to my home.”

“Thank you for the invitation, Monsieur,” she replied. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Gabriel nodded towards the dining room. “Shall we eat?”

The dining room was too large for the small group. Adrien sat at one end of the table, Marinette to his right, and Gabriel sat at the far end of the table. There was far too much space between them, but Marinette wisely kept her opinion to herself.

“Mlle Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel addressed her, raising his voice to be heard from across the cavernous room.

“Marinette is all right, Monsieur,” she replied.

He nodded. “Marinette. What are your intentions for my son?”

She paused for just a moment before saying, “I want him to be happy. And if I can make him happy by being with him, I’m going to do that.”

“You wish to have a career in fashion, isn’t that correct?”

She nodded. “Yes. I design and sew clothes for myself and my friends, and I would like to be able to make designing my career someday.”

“Then are you using my son to further your ambition?”

“Father!” Adrien gripped his fork a little harder, anger plain on his face. But Marinette placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before replying.

“I want to get there on my own merit. I don’t want or expect favoritism. If I succeed, it’s because my designs are good enough.”

Gabriel nodded. “One more question.”

“Of course.”

“I recognized you not only from your friendship with Adrien, but your appearance on the mansion’s security cameras. You have tried to gain entry to this house without my or Adrien’s knowledge multiple times. What are you _really_ doing here?”

Marinette blushed, red blooming across her cheeks and spreading over her face. “I…admit that I’ve made mistakes in the past. Adrien was and _is_ my first love, and I didn’t know how to handle those feelings back when I was younger. My goal at the time was just to spend as much time with him as I possibly could, and the gravity of my actions wasn’t clear to me at the time. I still want to spend time with him, but I now understand that it isn’t worth invading his privacy for that—or your home. I am truly sorry for my actions before.”

Under the table, Adrien squeezed her hand.

“I see,” Gabriel said. “So, you’re a fangirl.”

“That’s not it!” she exclaimed. “Adrien is so much more than his looks. He’s kind, sweet, caring, and always puts everyone else’s needs before his own. He needs someone to take care of _him_ first, and as long as he lets me, I want to be that person.”

The corner of Gabriel’s mouth quirked up just so slightly. “Very well. Adrien, as long as you do not let yourself get distracted from your duties, you may continue dating this girl. And Marinette—you seem to have a good head on your shoulders, but do not forget your place.”

“Yes, Monsieur,” Marinette replied, trying not to let the sourness she felt inside show on her face.

“Thank you, Father!” Adrien exclaimed, apparently ignoring the barely-veiled threat in the approval. Marinette glanced at him and smiled. He was happy, and that’s what mattered to her.

**

The rest of the dinner was eaten in utter awkward silence, but Marinette survived it. Then, thankfully, Gabriel left them alone and Adrien brought Marinette to his bedroom to hang out.

As soon as they were alone, Adrien’s hands were on her waist, drawing her close for a deep kiss. “I get to keep you,” he murmured, a wide grin on his face. “We don’t have to hide anything.”

“I thought you said we’d be together no matter what?” she asked.

“Well, yeah,” he said sheepishly, “but I want to be able to tell the world I love you. Can you really blame me for wanting to show off the most amazing girl in the world? I want everyone to know how lucky I am.”

She smiled. “Trust me, I know the feeling.”

He laced his hand in hers and pulled her over to the couch. “Come on. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Wait for what?” she asked, confused, but she followed him anyways, letting him pull her to sit on his lap. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and held it up above the two of them, framing them in the camera’s view.

“As soon as this picture goes online, the world knows that I’m yours,” he murmured. “Smile!”

She grinned at the camera, and he kissed her cheek as he took the picture.

“’Say hello to my amazing girlfriend’,” he murmured as he typed. “’I love her with all my heart, because she’s perfect and beautiful and extraordinary’…”

“Isn’t there a character limit?” she asked, blushing. “Or maybe you could just tag me and be done with it?”

“Why?” he asked in a teasing tone. “Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed! It’s just the truth!”

“I’m just—you have _millions of followers_!” she cried. “You saw how just our school reacted to us dating, the whole world could be a lot worse…”

He frowned, the reality of the situation hitting him. “Oh. Right. I’m still putting the picture up, but I’ll tone it down.”

“Thank you,” she replied, briefly kissing him.

“I’m still telling everyone that I love you though.”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay. I suppose I’ll never get tired of hearing that anyways.”

He was busy with his phone for a moment as he captioned and posted the picture. Marinette took the moment to get up and walk away from him, shedding her clothes as she made her way to his bed.

She had a _plan_, dammit, and he wasn’t going to interrupt that with _Instagram_.

“Adrien,” she called softly, drawing his attention from the phone. “Take off your clothes and pay attention to your Princess.”

He dropped the phone on the couch and immediately stripped naked before heading over to the bed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what she was wearing, though.

She’d finally finished the Ladybug lingerie, making a risqué version of her actual costume. The result was a bodysuit that stretched over her legs, covering them in thin silk. The top of the suit was _very_ low cut with thin spaghetti straps, the neckline perfectly positioned to show off as much of her breasts as possible while still technically covering them. The slightest shift could pop her out, if she wasn’t careful. The entire suit was red silk, dotted with black lace spots all over.

As Marinette noticed his eyes on her, she crossed her legs, making sure that he caught a brief flash of what made _this_ suit special—it was completely crotchless.

In a flash, he had her pinned to the bed, kneeling over her, his lips pressing hard against hers. “Fuck, _my Lady_,” he murmured, sliding his hands along her body. He kissed a line down her neck, to her breasts, his tongue gliding over her skin as he pulled the neckline just a little lower, exposing one breast fully.

“Mm, Adrien,” she moaned, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close as he lavished attention on her body.

He stopped for just a second and gave her a sheepish grin. “Can—can you call me Kitty? Please?”

“My kitty,” she responded, her voice almost matching a purr. “Does my pretty kitty like his present?”

“_Yes_,” he hissed as he teased her other breast out of the suit. His hand covered the mound, gently squeezing as he gently sucked at her nipple, lightly catching it between his teeth before flicking it with his tongue.

“Touch me, kitty,” she murmured, grabbing his hand and gliding it down her body, to between her legs. “Your Bug wants to feel you.”

He pressed his fingers against her cunt, teasing at her folds before pushing two fingers inside her, curling them until they hit a spot that made her moan. He kissed at every lace polka dot on her body, starting just below her breasts and working his way down. He fucked her with his fingers, each thrust timed with a kiss, making her shake and groan with pleasure.

“My Lady,” he murmured between kisses. “You’re so beautiful, so sweet…”

“Kitty,” she said, half breathless and panting, “how can you know how sweet I am—_oh, Kitty!_—unless you’ve _tasted _me?”

He lifted his head, long enough to give her a grin, and then dove his head between her legs, lapping at her cunt, licking around her clit before catching it between his lips to tease her with feather-light kisses. All the while, he kept his fingers pumping into her, never slowing his pace until she shuddered and he felt her clench around him.

“Oh, _fuck_, Kitty, _Adrien!_” she cried out, rolling her hips against him as she came.

He withdrew his fingers and pressed gentle kisses to her inner thigh before lifting his head and moving back to kiss her lips. “I need you, my Lady,” he murmured, pressing his cock against her leg to emphasize his want.

She smiled, her eyes still half-lidded with lust, and asked, “Do you want to fuck me, Kitty?”

“Yes,” he groaned, half humping her leg. The silk and lace felt _amazing_ against the sensitive skin, and if he wasn’t careful he was going to ruin her beautiful outfit.

“Well, you are a _very _good Kitty,” she murmured, reaching to gently stroke his hair. “And good kitties get what they want…do you want to fill me up with your cock?”

“Fuck, _yes_,” he responded. He shifted his hips so he was between her legs, the head of his cock just barely brushing her folds.

“Then do it, Kitty,” she said, bucking her hips so he rubbed against her. “Fill me up. Make me _your_ Lady.”

He slammed his hips against hers, thrusting fully into her in one go. He fucked her hard, focused on the feeling of her cunt warm and tight around his cock, on the sound of her soft, praising moans in his ear, on the taste of her skin under his lips.

“I love you, my Kitty,” she whispered in his ear, and that was what sent him over the edge, releasing into her, kissing her fiercely as he came.

“I love you too,” he murmured when he came back to his senses. “I love you so much.” He moved away from her, rolling onto his side so he could still see her, his eyes still roaming over his outfit.

She turned onto her side to face him. “I knew you had a polka dot fetish,” she teased, smiling at him.

“Marry me,” he murmured.

She just rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his arm. “You’ve got a one-track mind, you know.”

“Hey, I haven’t asked for a week!” he replied, grinning at her. “Maybe you changed your mind.”

“Not yet, Kitty,” she murmured, lightly kissing him. “Not yet.”


	30. Threesome (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was just so much to fit in this chapter I had to split it into two parts!

Marinette had to start taking her duties as the new guardian of the Miraculous seriously. Things had settled down with Adrien, and they’d fallen into a routine with each other. She finally had the attention span to focus on things that weren’t him, or his lips, or his cock…

But then, of course, a kiss from him or a text from Chat Noir would be enough to drive her crazy all over again.

She _tried_ to focus. She spent time each day taking out one of the Miraculous and wearing it so that each kwami could get to know her and share their knowledge.

As she was wearing the Horse glasses one evening, she got a text message from Adrien, who was spending the weekend in Italy for a fashion show.

**Adrien: ** _missing you so bad_

**Adrien: ** _I have some free time _

**Adrien: ** _can you send a pic?_

**Adrien: ** _I’ll do whatever you want_

Marinette unbuttoned her pajama top, sliding it off one shoulder, and gave her best sexy smile to her phone before sending the pic.

**Marinette: ** _sorry about the glasses it’s kaalki’s turn_

**Marinette: ** _show me your reaction ;)_

A few moments later, a picture of Adrien appeared on her phone. He was shirtless and pulling down his boxers to reveal the tip of his cock, hard already.

Marinette sighed. “All right, Kaalki, gotta cut this short for now. I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna see what I’m going to do…”

The small horse kwami floated in front of her face, her little forelegs crossed over her chest. “No you don’t! It’s my turn to be out, don’t shun me!”

“Kaalki,” Marinette said, unamused. “I am going to masturbate now. I don’t think you want to be a part of that.”

She shrugged. “You think my users haven’t been sexually active before? Why don’t you just transform and go to him? I’ll make the outfit easy access for you!”

“Wait, you can do that?” Marinette asked, gaping. “Tikki! Why didn’t you tell me this?”

Tikki poked her head out from behind a stack of books. “I’m sorry, I promised Plagg I wouldn’t tell! He doesn’t like when his kittens have sex in the suits, so I kept it secret so you wouldn’t tell Adrien.”

“Come on,” Kaalki urged, “Go get your man! I haven’t seen Italy since before that first world war, anyways! How many are you up to now? Three?”

**

Adrien was flipping through his phone’s gallery of Marinette pictures, lazily stroking his cock, when suddenly a portal opened in his hotel room. His first instinct was to grab the bedsheets and cover himself as a figure stepped through the portal.

A girl stood before him, black hair in pigtails and blue eyes smiling at him from behind a brown domino mask. She wore only a brown trenchcoat, wrapped tightly around her figure, hanging down to her mid thigh. “Hey Hot Stuff.”

“Marinette?” Adrien asked in disbelief. “What—how?”

“I made a promise once that I’d show up after a photoshoot wearing nothing but a coat, didn’t I?” she said, smiling coyly. “Kaalki helped out with the portal.”

“Wait, is _that_ your costume with Kaalki?” he asked. “I didn’t know the kwami would do things like that…”

“_Apparently_, Plagg and Tikki have been holding out on us,” she said. “But we can talk about that later—I’m on a time limit here, y’know.”

Adrien stood from the bed and crossed the room to kiss Marinette deeply, pulling her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He set her down on her back, and kept kissing her as he untied the trenchcoat and pulled it away from her. He kissed down her neck, leaving marks that would last until he next saw her.

“One thing,” she said, “I—ah!—I can’t take the coat—oh, Adrien—can’t take it off. Just opennnah!”

He released her nipple from his mouth and grinned. “That’s good enough. I’m still so glad I get to see _you_, it doesn’t matter what you’re wearing.”

He returned his attention to her breasts as his hand slid between her legs, teasing at her cunt.

“Oh, Adrien,” she moaned. “Fuck me, please, I’ve needed you _so bad_…”

He wasted no time in adjusting his position so he could ease his cock inside her, fucking her roughly, not holding back anything. His hand stayed at her clit, gently rubbing—he was determined to make them _both_ satisfied.

She moaned, pressing herself against him, moving her hips in tandem with his as they both sought release. As the Miraculous she wore gave an insistent warning beep, Adrien kissed her fiercely as he spilled into her. She came a moment later, calling out his name.

“God, Marinette, I love you so much,” he murmured, cuddling her close. “Marry me.”

The Miraculous beeped again, and Marinette just giggled. “Sounds like I’ve gotta go. I’ll give you an answer next time!”

**

Adrien’s 18th birthday was a huge event. He was glad to have Marinette by his side all day, but by the time he was done greeting all of his father’s colleagues and partners, he was too tired to enjoy the party that was supposedly in his honor.

“Do you just want to get out of here?” Marinette murmured to him when they had a minute alone. “I know you’ve got a room in the hotel...been a while since we’ve snuck out of a party together, hasn’t it?”

He smiled fondly at her. “Wasn’t that the time you were so jealous of Lila you made out with me in the hallway?”

She flushed. “I mean, yeah, but—she was hanging all over you! And it worked out in the end, didn’t it?”

“It did,” he replied, kissing her cheek. “I was already yours then, you know. I just didn’t know it yet.”

“Enough reliving the past, though,” she said. “Let’s go—I still haven’t given you your present yet!”

“You gave me those shirts with the puns, though!”

She hooked her finger into a necklace she was wearing and pulled the pendant out of her shirt to show him. “_Multimouse_ hasn’t given you a present yet…”

**

Marinette looked _very_ different from the last time Adrien had met Multimouse. For one, her costume was less form fitting spandex and more grey and pink strings crossing her body, covering absolutely nothing.

For another, instead of a group of tiny Multimice, there were two only slightly smaller than normal ones.

“Happy birthday, Adrien,” they chorused.

“I know you wanted to try a threesome-” one said.

“-but I don’t wanna share!” the second added.

“This is one of the best things you’ve ever done for me,” Adrien murmured, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

The Multimice smirked at each other, and then headed towards Adrien. Each of them only came up to chest height on him, so his natural inclination when they approached was to wrap his arms around their shoulders.

One of the Marinettes knelt before him, undoing his pants and pulling them down, while the other unbuttoned his shirt, peppering his chest with light kisses. They both pulled back from him and giggled as they went to the bed.

The two kissed each other, sliding their hands across their bodies. One Marinette turned the other to face Adrien as she ran her hands over her breasts, between her legs.

“I can—oh, _fuck_—feel what _both_ of me is –ah!—doing,” she said. “Do you want a show? Or do you—_oh_—want to—_fuck me!_”

“I…fuck,” Adrien replied, completely entranced by the sight. “I want to watch you taste yourself, so you know how sweet you really are.”

Both of them grinned, and one Marinette laid back on the bed, spreading her legs so the other could kneel between them, dipping her head to her cunt, glancing back at Adrien before licking her, exploring her folds with her tongue. Both Multimice moaned in unison as she licked faster, making a mess of herself as she groaned and whimpered against her cunt.

The kneeling Marinette spread her legs wide, letting Adrien get a good view of her sex, dripping wet and quivering as she reacted to her own sloppy but enthusiastic oral skills. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he accepted her unspoken invitation and moved to taste her, fucking her with his tongue, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

He barely had to touch her before she came, both girls practically screaming as they shuddered and clenched, both crying out his name, their voices overlapping and echoing in the room.

He lifted his head to look at the girls, who moved to lay beside each other, kissing lazily as they stroked and squeezed at their breasts. One of them turned her head to glance at him and commented, “I think maybe I’m a little less straight than I realized.”

“I still want your cock,” the other murmured. “I still want you to fill me up, fuck me so hard I can’t walk anymore.”

“Think you can handle both of me, Hot Stuff?”

Adrien moved to lay on the bed between the Multimice. “Fuck, I don’t even know where to start…”

“How about we ride you?” one of the Marinettes asked, sharing a smile with the other. “Dibs on his cock!”

The other Marinette turned to press a gentle kiss to Adrien’s lips. “I guess I get your face, then. If you want that?”

“Hell yes,” he breathed, trying his best to loop an arm around each girl. “I’ll—just use me, let me make you feel good.”

They both giggled, and moved to straddle his body, facing each other, one lining herself up with his cock, the other holding her glistening cunt just above his lips. “Ready, Kitty?” they chorused.

His response was to buck his hips up, entering her, while pulling the other Marinette’s hips down so he could taste her. They both rolled their hips, letting her fuck herself on his cock and his tongue simultaneously. Their voices overlapped as they moaned.

“Oh, Adrien, _yes!_”

“Right there, oh god, _Adrien…_”

“_Fuck!_ So good, so _good_, Adrien, yes!”

“_Oh_, I’m—gonna—_ah!_”

He kept his hips and his tongue working through her orgasms, feeling her clench around him and gush against him as she came _hard_. He was overwhelmed by the sensations of feeling Marinette, tasting Marinette, hearing Marinette moan…

Adrien felt his orgasm building, and doubled down his attention on her cunt, sucking at her clit while thrusting his hips hard into hers. She came again, her moans muffled as both Marinettes leaned towards each other and captured their lips in a fierce kiss. He fucked her through her orgasms, fighting to keep his own release at bay until she was satisfied, and then—he came, pumping his release into her while moaning against her folds.

Marinette moved to roll beside Adrien, growing back to her normal height as the second Marinette disappeared. “You are _amazing_,” she murmured, kissing him gently. “I love you so much.”

**

When Marinette stayed over at Adrien’s for a night, she brought Trixx with her. Adrien was the one to wear the necklace.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a male kit!” Trixx crowed. “Go on, transform, I’ve got a great idea for you!”

“Trixx, let’s pounce!”

Adrien stood before Marinette in the usual domino mask, this time accompanied by orange chaps covering his legs, leaving his torso and crotch entirely bare. “Awesome,” he said, looking over his new costume. “Marinette, check this out!”

“I see,” she said, amusement evident in her voice. “Now, M. Fox, are you going to undress me or what?”

He pulled her to the bed, trailing kisses along her body as he tugged her clothes off of her. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured when she was totally nude.

She just smirked. “So what’s your illusion going to be?”

“I want to share how beautiful you are,” he said, kissing her cheek. “Mirage!”

Kagami suddenly appeared on the bed, dressed in plain white underwear. She smiled at the two of them.

Marinette wrinkled her nose. “Her?”

“_Marinette_,” illusion Kagami said, her eyes sweeping over her body. “So beautiful…”

“I know you had a crush on her for a little while in college,” Adrien admitted. “And she definitely finds you attractive. I know you’re probably not interested in anything with the _real_ Kagami, but I know you like being watched when it’s actually safe for it, so…I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“Adrien,” illusion Kagami interrupted. “Make love to her for me. I want to watch her pretty face as she comes undone.”

“I mean, you heard her,” Adrien said, half joking.

Marinette relaxed and smiled. “Well, I suppose if she wants to watch, I can’t deny her…”

Adrien grinned and continued to kiss her body, pressing his lips against her thigh, inching closer to her sex. He licked his tongue along her folds, torturously slow, and she moaned, tilting her head back to lock eyes with illusion Kagami.

The illusion had her hand in her underwear, apparently doing to herself what Adrien’s tongue was doing to Marinette. He swirled his tongue around her clit, and both girls moaned in unison.

“Do you want me?” Marinette asked softly. “Do you want to touch me, make me moan like only my Kitty can?”

Kagami groaned, working her fingers furiously on herself as Adrien slid his fingers into Marinette.

“Or will you just watch?” Marinette teased. “Maybe the real you is touching herself too, just wondering what I sound like when my Kitty’s cock fills me up? It feels so _good_, Kagami, like he’s made for me…”

Adrien gently sucked her clit for a moment, listening to her moans of pleasure, before moving so he could push his cock into her, slowly entering her.

“Oh, fuck, _Adrien!_” Marinette cried. She kept her eyes on the illusion Kagami.

“Would you touch her?” he asked, his voice low as he fucked her. “Would you taste her while I watch? You could just ride my cock while you toy with her, use both of us however you want…”

“Fuck, I would,” Marinette groaned, closing her eyes as she pictured the fantasy he painted.

“Oh, _please_, Marinette,” illusion Kagami moaned, moving a hand to squeeze her own breast. “Please touch me…”

Marinette cried out as her orgasm hit, calling out, “Oh, _Kagami!_” She reached for the illusion, only to have it dissipate as soon as she touched her.

Adrien groaned as he fucked her through his own orgasm, kissing her fiercely.

“Should I worry that you came when I said her name?” Marinette teased.

He shook his head. “It was hot, that’s all. And, if you ever want to be with her for real, I can _definitely_ set that up for you…maybe as a wedding present?”

She laughed. “Not yet, Kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fiance and I argued about the Multimouse scene--does it count as a threesome if it's two people but three bodies? 
> 
> In any case, I've been teasing you guys for a while about a certain requested scene, so expect some payoff in part 2! ;)


	31. Threesome (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this is long. enjoy~

A few days before their graduation from lycée, Adrien and Marinette were looking at the Miracle Box together, discussing the less practical but much sexier uses of the jewels inside.

“You know, we don’t have to do a sex thing to celebrate graduating,” Marinette commented.

“Yeah, but we’re gonna spend so much time apart at university,” Adrien complained. “Maybe the Dog?”

She shook her head and levelled a look at him. “We’re going to the _same_ university. We’re going to be getting an apartment together! Don’t act like we’ll never see each other.”

He pouted, giving her his best pitiful face. “Well, maybe I just want to do something fun with you. After all, you did say I should ask you to marry me after we graduate…”

She sighed, giving him a small smile. “I love you, but no, I’m still not ready for that.” She turned her attention back to the box. “How about the Snake? I definitely had some wild fantasies about Aspik a while back…”

Adrien paled. “Not that one. Never wearing that one unless I have to.”

“Why?” she asked. “You can pretty much just have infinite orgasms…”

He shook his head. “_Not that one_. I still have nightmares sometimes of losing you. I—I can’t do it again.”

Marinette shut the box, then turned to Adrien and hugged him close. “You didn’t lose me,” she murmured softly. “I’m right here. You’ve always protected me.”

**

The day of the graduation, there was a huge afterparty held at Le Grand Paris. So of course Marinette pulled Adrien away from the festivities to go to a private suite.

To his surprise, the room was already occupied when they arrived. Kagami was sitting on the bed, dressed in a short red silk robe lined with black. She smiled when she saw them.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Adrien asked. “I mean, if this is heading where I think it is, I’m all for it, but…”

“I reached out to Kagami a while ago because I still felt bad about thinking I was stealing you,” Marinette admitted. She walked towards the bed, casually stripping down to her underwear as she went. “Turns out, she also felt bad about sort of stealing you back in collège, and, really, we never should have fought over you in the first place.”

She sat on the bed beside Kagami, who gently cupped her cheek before working her fingers into her hair, undoing the bun she’d wore to the party. She picked up where Marinette left off, “We needed a way to prove to each other that all is forgiven, and when she told me what the two of you did with the Fox Miraculous…”

“Wait, you know about that?” Adrien asked, eyes wide in panic.

Kagami just chuckled. “I’ve known who you are since we were 15, Chat Noir.” Marinette’s hands were on her, sliding the robe off her shoulder and revealing one cup of her black and gold lace bra.

“And…you’re really okay with this?”

“I have a few rules,” she replied simply. She tilted her head so Marinette could get better access to her neck, placing light kisses there as she continued to tug at her robe.

“Okay, sure, of course,” Adrien said, still not believing this was actually happening.

“First of all, this is a one-time thing,” Kagami said. She interrupted herself with a soft gasp as Marinette’s hand cupped her breast over the bra, softly stroking what skin was revealed. “I’m not going to even try to come between the two of you.”

Adrien nodded.

“Second, I’m not interested in your—” Her eyes flicked down to the obvious bulge in his pants. “—equipment. Anything you want to do that involves that, you do with your girlfriend.”

He nodded again. “Okay. Fair. I just—holy shit, can I just watch you two for a bit?”

“Just come here,” Marinette said, pouting at him. “You’re wearing too many clothes. Both of you.”

Adrien stripped down entirely and sat on the bed near the two girls as Marinette pulled Kagami’s robe off completely and tossed it aside. She then straddled the other girl with a giggle and kissed her fiercely, pulling her body close and unhooking her bra.

Kagami pulled back from the kiss and glanced at Adrien. “Is she always this eager? It’s adorable.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed, watching his girlfriend fondly as she tossed Kagami’s bra to the side. “She’s the best.”

Marinette just smiled widely as she cupped Kagami’s breasts in her hands. “It is so not fair how gorgeous you are,” she murmured before kissing the other girl again.

“You are beautiful, Marinette,” Kagami replied. She then gasped as Marinette tilted her head to kiss her breast, her tongue teasing her nipple. Her hand dipped between the two of them to slide beneath Kagami’s panties, gently exploring her folds.

Adrien moved his hand to his cock, gently stroking as he watched Kagami squirm and moan at Marinette’s touch.

Kagami gently pushed Marinette back. She started to whine, but Kagami silenced her with a soft kiss. “You’ve never been with a woman before, right?”

Marinette gave a sly grin. “Does a clone of myself count?”

Kagami smiled slightly at that. “It does not—but I would be _very_ interested in borrowing whatever miraculous that is sometime.”

She suddenly moved, flipping positions so she was kneeling over Marinette, pinning her to the bed. Marinette’s eyes widened, and she smiled.

“She likes that,” Adrien commented. “Being held down—she loves when you take control.”

Kagami glanced back at Marinette, who was nodding eagerly. She smirked. “All right then, Agreste. Take off her bra for me and hold her wrists down. I’m going to make your girlfriend scream.”

Marinette sat up slightly so Adrien could pull her bra away from her body, then obediently lay back down, smiling at her boyfriend as he held her wrists over her head.

Kagami leaned over Marinette and kissed her breast, swirling her tongue around the nipple. Her hands slid down Marinette’s body, tugging off her underwear. She wasted no time in sliding her hand between her legs, teasing Marinette’s cunt with feather light touches along her folds.

“Oh, _Kagami_,” Marinette moaned, writhing below her touch. “Touch me more…please…”

The Japanese girl just chuckled, lifting her head to lock eyes with Adrien. “She’s not very patient, hm?”

“I can’t say no to her when she begs so pretty,” he admitted. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Marinette’s lips, silencing her as Kagami kissed her way down her body, stopping just below her navel as her fingertips just barely delved into her cunt.

Marinette whined against Adrien’s lips, wriggling as she tried to arch her back into Kagami’s touch, but Adrien’s hands on her wrists and Kagami’s hand on her hip kept her in place.

“Tell me when you think she deserves more,” Kagami directed Adrien before sliding two fingers fully into Marinette, curling them against her walls.

“Kagam-_iiii_,” Marinette squealed, tilting her head back in pleasure. The movement put her eyes level with Adrien’s cock, and she smiled. “Adrien, my Kitty, I can—_ah!_—be a good girl for you…”

She stuck out her tongue, reaching to try and reach his cock. He chuckled. “Kagami, go ahead. She deserves this.”

“You really can’t say no to her,” Kagami commented, but she finally started kissing Marinette again, dipping her head between her thighs. She flicked her tongue at her clit before taking it between her lips and sucking lightly.

Marinette _screamed_, her body shaking. Kagami kept her focus on her cunt, moving her fingers and her tongue, fucking her while keeping constant friction on her clit. She knew what she was doing, bringing Marinette almost to the edge before changing tactics suddenly, throwing her off so the pleasure had to build up all over again.

Finally, as Adrien bent his head to give Marinette a soft, sweet kiss, Kagami’s fingers pressed against a spot that made Marinette whimper as she suckled her clit, Adrien reached a hand to Marinette’s breast, gently squeezing, and—Marinette broke, her whole body shuddering as she came. Kagami leaned back slightly, her fingers still inside the girl, as she let Adrien see his girlfriend actually _gushing_, her wetness visibly dripping out of her.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed. “I—teach me how to do that to her.”

“Later, Agreste,” Kagami replied, rolling to lay beside Marinette, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. “I need a rest. It’s a lot of work to do that to a girl—but worth it.”

Marinette quickly turned, kneeling between Kagami’s legs and pulling her panties down her legs. “You don’t get to do _that_ to me and not get the favor returned,” she announced. “I’m…definitely not as good at this as you, but hey, at least you can say Ladybug’s eaten you out, right?”

“You’re too cute for your own good,” Kagami teased, but she let Marinette spread her legs and eagerly dive her head between them, her tongue exploring the folds of her cunt.

“How is she?” Adrien asked. He’d gone back to stroking his cock as he watched them.

Kagami groaned. “_Very_ eager…which is good. So good…_ohhh!_”

Marinette made a happy humming sort of noise and wiggled her hips as she slid her fingers into Kagami.

“I think—ahh—I think she wants you, Adrien,” Kagami said, before tilting her head back and letting out a long string of Japanese.

Adrien didn’t have to be told twice. He moved behind Marinette and easily slid his cock into her. She was already so _wet_, and as she moaned against Kagami, he couldn’t hold himself back from fucking her hard, just letting go all that he’d pent up from watching the two girls.

Marinette found herself being pushed more into Kagami’s cunt as Adrien thrust into her. She used it to her advantage, fucking Kagami with her tongue in tandem with how she was being fucked. She let herself moan freely, her voice vibrating against Kagami, who groaned and tightened her legs around her head.

Adrien came first, groaning “_Marinette!_” as he released into her. He pulled back then and adjusted his position so he could reach both of the girls, touching them, simultaneously finger fucking them both as Marinette kept her tongue working on Kagami’s clit.

Marinette moaned and ground her hips against Adrien’s hand, clenching around his fingers as she came. She then slid one of her own fingers into Kagami beside Adrien’s, so they could fuck her together, making her come with a garbled cry of “Mari—Adr—_Marinettadrien_!”

The three of them lay on the bed together, exhausted, out of breath, but all completely satisfied.

“Are you _sure_ that this is only a one time thing?” Marinette asked, gently stroking Kagami’s hair. “This was so much fun!”

Kagami just smiled. “I could be convinced to spend some more time with the two of you.”

**

When Marinette and Adrien moved into their apartment together, they were too tired to do anything but sleep that first night.

The second night, Adrien looked through the Miracle Box for some new ideas.

“Hey Bug?” he asked. “How would you feel about being unable to move?”

She leaned into him, resting her chin on his shoulder. “What are you looking at?”

He held up the Bee comb. “I’m not sure how much you’d _feel_, though.”

“I’ll try it,” she said with a grin. “We haven’t had Pollen out for a while, anyways.”

Adrien transformed as Marinette undressed and laid on their bed, waiting for him. His Bee outfit consisted of nothing more than a black vest and yellow boots, leaving his cock exposed and free. He knelt over Marinette, smiling at her before kissing her fiercely.

By now, he knew exactly how to touch her, how to kiss her, to make her moan and squirm. It didn’t take much to bring her to a panting, wet mess on the bed, smiling at him in that way he loved as she spread her legs for him.

“Venom,” he murmured, stinging her with the trompo. She froze instantly, legs apart, loving smile plastered on her face. He fucked her then, driving her smiling face against the mattress as he thrust into her, kissing her neck as he teased her clit, but she didn’t react. He came, releasing against her, and she still had the same expression on her face.

When the transformation wore off and the effects of the miraculous wore away, Marinette came to life again, moaning as she came, all the touches and kisses he’d given her apparently hitting at once. “_Adrien…_”

He kissed her gently, holding her close as she shuddered through her orgasm. When she’d finished and was happily cuddling against him, he admitted, “I don’t think I want to try that one again.”

She nodded. “I feel like I fell asleep in the middle. I don’t like it.”

He kissed her forehead and murmured, “I like it better when you can kiss me back.”

**

Marinette came home exhausted but happy after her first fashion show of all her own designs. Adrien was proud of her, but he’d known from the start that she was going to succeed. She was just that good.

Still, he’d been privately plotting a special surprise for her. He wasn’t sure it was going to work, but if it did…his Lady was in for a good night.

He brought her to their bedroom and started to undress her, gently rubbing her shoulders. She smiled at him. “Feels good,” she murmured.

He grinned. “You deserve this. You deserve the world.”

Once she was naked, and he was stripped down to his boxers, they sat on the bed together, her back to his chest, as he took her hands in his and rubbed away the stress in her palms and wrists.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened in front of them, and a man, blond and tall, stepped through. He wore a blue and white spandex suit, but quickly dropped it, leaving him in black leather boots, gloves, black cotton boxer briefs, a domino mask over his green eyes, and cat ears on top of his head. He grinned at Marinette, who was too dumbfounded to cover herself. “Hey Princess.”

Marinette glanced back at Adrien, then to the Chat before her, before asking, “What?”

Adrien grinned. “I made a promise to myself—if I can use the Rabbit miraculous in five years, I’d come back just to give you the night of your life.”

Chat nodded. “I do remember promising you once that you could have me and pretty boy at the same time.” He crossed the room to sit on the bed, and gently pulled Marinette close to him. “I’ve got _years_ of experience satisfying you, Princess. Want a taste of your future?”

“Yes please,” she murmured breathlessly. She slid one leg around Chat’s waist, half sitting in his lap, still leaning close to Adrien.

Chat leaned forward and kissed her fiercely, pulling her tongue into his mouth and lightly sucking. His hands went to her breasts, his claws lightly tracing the skin. She moaned against his lips, squirming at his touch.

Chat pulled back slightly and gave Adrien a grin. “You know you’re curious,” he said, his voice low.

Adrien leaned forward and roughly kissed his older self, wrapping his arms around both him and Marinette. He bucked his hips, rubbing his cock against someone’s leg—he wasn’t sure whose, and he didn’t care.

“Marinette,” Chat murmured. “My Princess…lie back and let us take care of you.”

She smiled, and obediently laid on her back. Chat gave Adrien another kiss before murmuring, “She’s wet and wanting you already, pretty boy. Give her a taste.”

Adrien eagerly knelt between her legs, his hands gripping her hips as he lapped at her cunt, gliding his tongue along her folds.

“Good,” Chat purred. He pressed his hand to Marinette’s clit, rubbing against her as she moaned and shuddered. His other hand slid into Adrien’s boxers, wrapping around his cock and giving him gentle strokes. “Don’t be slow with her,” he instructed. “Fuck her with your mouth.”

Adrien did as he was told, plunging his tongue into Marinette and gently sucking on her folds. She cried out and reached one hand to the back of his head, the other hand pulling down Chat’s underwear.

“Better make her come,” Chat teased. “Our Princess is such a good girl, she deserves a reward.” He hissed suddenly as Marinette’s hand wrapped around his cock, her thumb brushing the tip as she stroked him. He mimicked her movements on Adrien, making the model moan against her cunt.

“Ah!” she cried suddenly as her body clenched. “Oh, _Adrien!_”

Adrien eagerly licked her as she came, lapping up every drop that she gushed into his mouth. He then pulled back and roughly pressed his lips to Chat’s, sharing the taste of her with him.

“Sweet as ever, Princess,” Chat murmured. “Now turn over—you’re going to show pretty boy how much you love him while I fuck you.”

She quickly scrambled to her hands and knees, grinding her ass against Chat’s cock as she grinned at Adrien. “Fuck, I want you. Both of you, so bad…”

“A good girl like you shouldn’t be using language like that,” Chat murmured. He positioned himself by her entrance, his tip just barely brushing her folds. “Pretty boy, what do you think?”

“I think if she wants to talk like that, she should be begging for us,” Adrien replied with a grin. “How bad do you really want this, Bug?”

“So bad,” she groaned, trying to push herself back onto Chat. “Please, Chat, Adrien, I want you, I _need_ you…”

“Hmm,” Chat said, pretending to be pondering. “I think you can do better than that. I’ve heard absolutely _filthy_ things come out of your mouth, you know.” His hand rested on her ass, his fingers gently brushing between her cheeks.

“Come on, Bug,” Adrien encouraged. “I want to hear your beautiful voice.”

“Fuck me!” she cried, her voice high and whining. “Fill me up, both of you, I want your cocks, _please_!”

Chat chuckled. “You know, eventually you’ll learn some _colorful_ Japanese from Kagami.”

“Fuck,” Adrien breathed, his eyes wide. “That’s still…?”

Chat nodded as Marinette groaned. “I want your big, thick cocks in me!” she cried. “Fuck me, make a mess of me, use me and fill me up with your cum!”

“That’s better,” Chat purred. “I think she deserves a taste of you now, pretty boy.”

Adrien pushed his cock past Marinette’s lips, locking his eyes with hers as her tongue licked along his length.

“I want to tease her just a _little_ longer,” Chat commented. He pulled off one of his gloves, revealing the silver ring on his finger, and pressed his fingertip against her asshole, tracing the puckered hole. The sudden sensation made her whine and practically swallow Adrien’s cock, bobbing her head down to his base.

“Oh, _fuck_,” Adrien moaned, watching his future self play with his girlfriend. “Holy—_fuck_…”

“Ready for me, Princess?” Chat asked. Marinette made an affirmative hum, and he pushed his cock fully into her cunt, slamming his hips hard against hers. He reached one hand around her to play with her clit while her other hand kept teasing her asshole.

Marinette whined, bouncing her hips against Chat’s, working her tongue along Adrien’s cock, letting her senses be flooded with both of them, with utter pleasure as they touched her, loved her.

Chat and Adrien leaned forward at the same time, their lips meeting as they fucked their girl, Adrien tugging at Chat’s hair as Chat caught his lip between his teeth.

“How do I get so—_fuck!_—so good?” Adrien wondered.

Chat grinned at him. “You’ll enjoy finding out.”

Marinette moaned and hummed happily around his cock, and Adrien came, holding her close as he released down her throat. She kept her eyes locked on his as she licked the underside of his cock, practically _milking_ him. When he pulled away, she swirled her tongue around the tip to get a stray drop before she swallowed.

Chat held onto her hips as he suddenly pulled backwards, moving onto his back so Marinette was riding his cock, her hips moving at a frantic pace. “Come on, pretty boy,” he said, grinning at his younger self. “Help her get there.”

“_Please_, Adrien,” she cried. Chat grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so that he could kiss along her neck, making her moan again.

Adrien moved to his knees so he could bend down to where the two met. He licked her cunt, his tongue teasing both her folds and Chat’s cock as it entered her. He sucked at her clit until she was trembling, tangling her hands in his hair, and crying out, “Adrien! Chat! Ah—_yes!_”

Chat groaned and held Marinette close as he came, pumping his cock deep into her. “Fuck, Princess, pretty boy, so _good_…”

He lifted Marinette off his cock, holding her up as Adrien licked her cunt, lapping at her messy, wet folds until she came again. He bent his head down to give Chat a few licks as well, cleaning the taste of Marinette off his cock.

Adrien tilted his head up to see Chat kissing Marinette passionately. When they broke apart, he asked, “I’m not straight, am I?”

Chat chuckled. “You do what makes our Princess happy. And if that means sucking Luka off while she watches, then, yeah, you’re gonna enjoy it more than you think.”

“Jeez, how many people do we sleep with?” Marinette asked, though she was smiling.

“Separately?” Chat asked. “None. Together? …five. Not all at once, though. Wait, except that one time, but I don’t think I ever even touched Alya during that so I’m not sure it counts as _all _of them…”

Marinette exchanged a glance with Adrien and smiled wickedly. “Can’t wait.”

“I’ve got to get going,” Chat said, grabbing his underwear from the floor. “Need to get back to my Marinette.”

“Wait!” Adrien cried, climbing off the bed. “I have so many questions about the future!”

“You know I can’t tell you everything,” Chat replied with a grin. “But I also know what you’re going to ask, so come on, let’s go out to the hall.”

Marinette leaned back against the bed, thoroughly sated and exhausted, and drifted off to sleep as the two slipped out of the room.

Outside the bedroom, Adrien grabbed Chat’s left hand. “That’s not where the ring normally goes. And that’s not how it looks when I’m transformed.”

Chat laughed. “Yeah. Plagg still won’t help you out with this, so Nette made the outfit. And I think you know why the ring’s on this finger.” He leaned close and murmured, “Pont des Arts, Valentine’s Day next year.”

Adrien grinned widely. “Do I still love her as much?”

Chat glanced at the bedroom door and smiled fondly. “Somehow I love her even more.”


	32. Sleepy Sex

It was a normal Thursday morning, and Marinette had overslept.

She flew out of bed in a blind panic, knowing that she’d have to skip breakfast and run to class. She grabbed whatever clothes she could find before rushing out to the kitchen.

Adrien was already there, standing at the stove. The small of bacon filled the air. The table was already spread with toast, fruit, and jam. “Morning, Nette,” he said casually.

“Hi I don’t have time to eat love you see you later!”

He stepped in her path, gently placed his hands on her shoulders, and steered her back towards the table. “You got an email that your first class is cancelled, so I shut off your alarm. You needed sleep. Now you need food.”

She sat down, dumbfounded, as he handed her a cup of coffee made exactly the way she liked it.

At that moment, Marinette realized that the next time Adrien asked her to marry him, she would say yes.

**

The problem was, he didn’t ask.

Weeks passed by, and though Adrien was as loving and attentive as ever, he seemed to have dropped their little inside joke.

Marinette couldn’t blame him, really. She’d turned him down so many times, and even though they laughed it off together, she could see the hurt in his eyes each time.

A little doubt at the back of her mind nagged her—what if he didn’t want her anymore? What if he’d changed his mind on staying with her?

But every time that little voice came up, Adrien would do something to make her smile or laugh, instantly silencing her doubts.

She decided to follow the mantra that had gotten her this amazing guy in the first place—_fuck it_.

**

Valentine’s Day. Adrien had been waiting for this day for _months_. His future self had told him to take Marinette to Pont des Arts and then she’d _finally_ say yes. He had the whole thing planned: a walk along the Seine, he’d get down on one knee on the bridge, they’d get ice cream from Andre, they’d transform and go to the top of the Eiffel Tower to watch the sun set over the city together.

He had a ring that had been sitting in the back of his socks drawer for a while—a rose gold band with a pink diamond, the same hue as her adorable blush. Inscribed on the inside of the ring was a little cat pawprint.

The only plan that Marinette knew about was taking a walk outside together, spending time with each other like this was any normal Valentine’s Day. Adrien shoved the ring into his pocket as she got dressed for the day.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her, wearing a long sleeved red dress, her hair down, her lips painted a dark burgundy. “You look beautiful,” he murmured, though beautiful wasn’t strong enough to describe how unearthly gorgeous she was in his view.

“Thanks,” she said with a smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’m glad you like the dress—it has pockets!” She stuck her hands into the pockets, hidden in the skirt seams.

He laughed. “The dress is nice, Nette. But _you’re_ the beautiful one.” He stepped towards her and pulled her close for a hug, kissing her on the cheek. “Ready?”

She nodded eagerly. “Let’s go!”

**

“It’s too bad we can’t put a lock on the bridge,” Marinette commented as they crossed Pont des Arts. “I never got to do that with anyone.”

Adrien glanced at the smooth walls that had replaced the hundreds of locks that once weighed down the bridge. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I never did that either. I don’t think I would’ve wanted to with anyone except you, anyways.”

The two stopped at the center of the bridge to exchange a sweet kiss before glancing out over the water. Adrien fiddled with the ring box in his pocket.

“Hey, Kitty?” Marinette asked. She was leaning with her elbows on the railing, a smile playing at her lips.

“Yeah?” He let go of the box, keeping it hidden still.

“Do you remember that first Valentine’s Day after we met?” She turned to smile at him. “You wrote a really nice poem, that I—uh—fished out of the trash.”

He laughed. “I remember that. I remember you replied to it, and I had no idea how Ladybug had gotten my poem.”

“I didn’t sign it!” she said, blushing. “How did you know it was from me?”

“I didn’t,” he admitted, “but a ladybug landed on the poem when I was reading it so I thought it was some kind of sign.”

“Adrien,” she said, trying to hold back a laugh. “I can’t control actual ladybugs. You know that.”

“I know,” he said, “I wasn’t wrong though, was I?”

“I mean, I guess not…” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace before continuing, “Anyways, the reason I brought that up is—that was the first time I tried to tell you that I love you. I never gave up trying. And—and I’m trying right now, but I’m stalling, and I didn’t realize how hard this would be…”

She pulled away from his embrace, screwing her eyes shut and balling her fists as she gathered up the courage for her next words. “Adrien, will you marry me?”

He couldn’t help himself. He laughed.

She opened her eyes to see him on one knee before her, ring box in his hand. “Took the words right out of my mouth,” he said with a grin.

Marinette broke into a wide smile, her eyes tearing up as her heart soared. “_Yes_,” she murmured. “Of course yes.”

He stood and slid the ring onto her finger before pulling her close, dipping her in his embrace as he kissed her. Nearby, some tourists clapped for them.

“I love you so much,” he said. “I don’t—there aren’t even _words_ that can explain how much I care about you.”

She just smiled before giving him a light kiss. “I know. Trust me, I feel exactly the same.”

**

Adrien awoke in the middle of the night with a start. He’d had another dream about an akuma—this time it had knocked Ladybug off a tall building without her yo-yo, leaving her plummeting to her death.

He turned to look at his wife—his _wife!_ Their wedding had been a month ago, and he still couldn’t believe it had happened—and watched her sleeping soundly, definitely alive, a small smile on her face. He breathed a sigh of relief as he laid back down, draping an arm around her.

“Mm…Adrien?” she asked sleepily. “Everything all right?”

“Just a nightmare,” he assured her. “You can go back to sleep.”

She rolled over and faced him, blinking as she tried to stay awake. “No, talk to me,” she murmured. “I’m gonna stay awake till you feel better.”

He kissed her forehead. “I dreamed I lost you again,” he admitted. “That an akuma got you. I just—stay with me, Bug. Always.”

“You know I will,” she replied, leaning towards him to place a light kiss on his lips. “I’m yours forever.”

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. His hand slid down her back, feeling her skin, still nude from their activities before bed. “Mine,” he murmured. “My Marinette.”

“My Adrien,” she replied, cutting herself off with a yawn.

He chuckled. “Go back to sleep.”

“No,” she whined, pressing her body against his. She gave him a wicked grin. “I can feel that you want me up a little longer, anyways.”

“You’re not wrong,” he murmured. His hand gripped her ass, and she hitched her leg over his hip, rubbing herself against his cock.

“Take me,” she whispered.

He thrust into her at a slow, lazy pace, holding her tight as he kissed her lips, her neck.

“Oh, Adrien,” she murmured, clinging to him, moving her hips with his. “Fuck, Adrien, I love you…”

“I love you—ohhh—love you too,” he replied. A beam of moonlight spilled in through the window, illuminating Marinette, making her look like an angel as he made love to her.

She groaned and ground herself against his cock, gasping his name as she came. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at him then, her eyelids fluttering as she tried to stay awake.

“Marinette,” he murmured, “My Lady…” He came then, pumping his release into her, and kissed her fiercely.

She gave a happy sort of hum sound before she fell limp, back asleep. Adrien just kissed her forehead and rearranged the blankets around her before he drifted off as well.

He didn’t have any more dreams that night. He didn’t really need to dream about anything—all he wanted was asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU so much to everyone who's stuck with me through this! Your comments and kudos have been the main driving force in keeping me on a mostly regular update schedule, and I really don't think I could have done this without all your support. I'm literally tearing up right now.
> 
> This is the end of the Free Pass universe. I hope it's left you all ~satisfied.
> 
> If you like this fic, find me on Tumblr: https://ghostlyhamburger.tumblr.com/


End file.
